What Changes
by Subaki no Yumo
Summary: Its Naruto and Sakura's final battle against Sasuke. Something happens to send them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want?
1. Beginnings

A/N: It's been a while since I've read a good time travel fic. Since I can't find anymore I figured I'd write my own!

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team 7 bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto...Naruto is owned by a Japanese guy, I'm a girl and I'm not Japanese.

**Prologue:**

All three of them were panting. Naruto's right arm was broken, he had a wound on the right side of his chest, a few broken ribs, and many scrapes.

Sakura also had some broken ribs, a gash in her stomach, three broken fingers on her left hand, and a few other minor injury's.

Sasuke had a dislocated shoulder, his right ankle was sprained, some broken ribs, a kunai lodged in his left leg, and a few minor scrapes.

There was blood everywhere.

The three teens were almost out of chakra and exhausted. The next attacks would be their last...

Naruto raised his left arm and started charging up his strongest giant rasengan as he looked solemnly at his two teammates. He knew this would probably be the end for all of them as he watched Sakura and Sasuke follow his example and ready their strongest attacks.

When Sakura noticed Naruto using his strongest attack she followed suit as black swirls broke out across her face. She then proceeded to charge all of her chakra to her right fist. She stared at Sasuke in depression. If he hadn't left they wouldn't even be going through this. He had already succeeded in killing his brother, but he still refused to come back with them. She wasn't sure if she would ever understand the boy she fell in love with when they were kids.

Sasuke picked up his sword and started to charge his chidori nagashi. He looked at their expressions of solemn and depression and matched them with his own stoic one. He was fully aware that they would probably die in this battle and he was prepared for it. He already completed his goal. Although he wouldn't get to revive his clan. The women he planned to revive it with is about to attack him anyway...

The three suddenly charged at each other. (Or to be specific Sakura and Naruto charged at Sasuke and he charged back, but same dif) Running at full speed the three thrust their arms forward. The three attacks collided in a big flash of white light as time seemed to stop for the three. They stared at each other in anticipation for the death they were sure was to come.

Simultaneously, they all heard the same voice before they blacked out.

**''I'm not letting you stupid kids die on me!''** Kyuubi shouted before he activated his jutsu...

* * *

**What Changes......**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around confused. She registered the fact that she was in her old room at her parents house. But something was different...She had a bunch of stuffed animals around her room. She thought she gave those away to kids at the hospital? She then looked to her vanity table...where was her picture of team seven? She had left a copy in this room before she moved out. Why was she here anyway? Wasn't she just in the battle of her life? What happened?

She got out of the bed and noticed that she was in her old pink pajamas with little cherryblossoms on them. How could she even fit them anymore? She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She turned to the mirror and...

''HOLY SHIT!!!?!?!????!?!!?!?!?!''

-

Naruto got up sleepily with his eyes half closed after somebody's high-pitched screaming woke him up. He walked into his kitchen and opened his refrigerator door.

He looked around and found some milk and ramen. The first thing he did was check the expiration date on the milk. He didn't want a repeat of what happened three years ago! He saw that it was two months past it's date and with a groan poured it into the sink and threw away the carton.

He then proceeded to cook the ramen when he realized something. Didn't the counter used to be shorter? He could still reach the top of it, but it used to only reach his waist. Now it went up to his chest? He then looked down and noticed he slept in his clothes again. He then decided to skip breakfast and go take a shower until he noticed something. _'Why am I wearing my old blue and orange jumpsuit, what happened to my black and orange one?' _Then all the memories of the previous fight flooded back to him. _'What happen to Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!? Are they okay!?' _He rushed to the bathroom to get dressed when he froze in front of the mirror.....

''WHAT THE HECK!!!?!?!!?!?!?!!?''

-

Sasuke finally decided to get up. After the first high-pitched scream he had woken up and then tried to go back to sleep. When he was just about to fall asleep again he heard yet _another _yell and he figured he should just give up on sleep. The second he sat up and opened his eyes he immediately noticed something was wrong. Why was he in his old house? Why was he even in Konoha!? He should be dead right now...or at least in prison...

He got up and figured he'd find out later when Anbu came looking for him. He walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought of the previous battle he had with his former blond and pink-haired teammates. He then noticed that his hair seemed a little shorter than he remembered, but soon shrugged it off. He turned to look in the mirror and froze on the spot....

''THE HELL!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?''

-

(Now all of Konoha is awake and wondering why the hell there's so much screaming at seven in the morning!?)

-

Sakura stared at herself in shock. Why the hell did she look like she was twelve!? Was she under some type of jutsu? Time travel jutsu! _**'How the hell did we end up back in time!?' **_Her Inner asked after they had come to the conclusion.

_'How should I know!' _Sakura quickly took her shower and got dressed.

_**'We had very bad taste in clothing when we were young...' **_At the comment Sakura looked down at the red dress and green shorts she was wearing. She made a mental note to go shopping for a new outfit when she got the chance. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by her mother's yell.

''Sakura! Hurry up honey! You don't want to be late! Your getting assigned to your team today!'' Her mother shouted from downstairs. With that, Sakura raced down stairs, gave her mom a hug, and then raced towards the academy.

-

When Sakura ran into the classroom the only one she saw there Sasuke. _'Early as always...I wonder if he's Sasuke from the future or Sasuke from the past?'_ She decided that she should probably act like her old self just in case this was the old Sasuke. She walked past his desk smiling brightly. ''Good morning Sasuke-kun!'' She said cheerfully. All she got was a 'Hn' in response. _'Well that doesn't tell me anything since he says that in the future _and _the past...' _She decided to simply keep walking and sat at the desk where Naruto always sat.

Over the course of time more students filed in. The majority of the female population of the class crowded around Sasuke's desk. Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight. Then came Naruto with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Some of the students stared at him wondering how he could do that without bumping into anything. Sakura stared at him in confusion. He only started doing that when they turned fourteen...so this must be the Naruto she's used to! Sakura then proceeded to call him over.

Hearing his name being called Naruto opened his eyes and turned to Sakura's direction. Seeing as she was motioning for him to sit by her he quickly walked to the desk and sat down. ''Uhm, Sakura-chan...are you-''

''Yes Naruto, I'm Sakura from the future,'' she whispered to him, causing Naruto to break out into a grin. But the grin soon turned into a frown as he looked in Sasuke's direction.

''What about teme?''

Sakura shrugged, ''I'm not sure...but do you think we should help him anyway?'' Sakura asked staring at the hoard of fangirls surrounding the topic of their conversation.

''Aww why? Can't we just let him suffer?'' Naruto asked with an evil smile on his face. Sakura shook her head and walked over to Sasuke's desk dragging Naruto with her. She then proceeded to _violently _push her way through the crowd of fangirls, making them glare at her and Naruto. Sakura then sat down next to Sasuke and used her hip to scoot him over (rudely) to make room for Naruto to sit on her other side, so she was in the middle. All of the fangirls gasped and Sasuke stared ahead, only casting them a glance after Sakura scooted him over. Naruto scooted closer to Sakura in fear because he was being glared at by all of those girls since he was the closest to them. Sakura flashed Sasuke a smile and he just continued to ignore her.

Just then, Iruka walked in the door and all of the fangirls rushed to their seats. Iruka walked up to the front of the class and took out some papers. ''Alright class, I guess I'll start by telling which teams you'll be on. Team one is-(blah blah blah)''

Ino leaned forward to Sakura and whispered, ''I wonder who will be on Sasuke-kun's team?''

Sakura then whispered back, ''I bet you 200 ryo that I'll be on his team!'' Ino stared at her in anger but then agreed.

After Iruka named the sixth team Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then leaned to his left to whisper to Sakura. Sakura giggled at the idiotic plan her friend came up with and nodded. The scene caused Sasuke to roll his eyes.

''Alright then'', Iruka continued, ''Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-''

''YEAH!!!'' Naruto interrupted and jumped on the desk causing Sakura to go into a giggle fit and the rest of the class stare at him like he was crazy. Sakura then pulled him back into his seat trying to stifle her laughter. Iruka grunted and continued, ''and Sasuke Uchiha''

''WOOOOOOOT!!!!!! Sakura and Naruto yelled as they both jumped on the desk and started turning in circles, holding hands. This _really _got people staring. Sasuke stared at them without any real reaction...that is until they pulled him onto the desk too and made him turn in circles with them.

He glared at them...with obvious recognition of who they really were... but didn't try to break away. This, being part of their plan. If this was Sasuke from the past he probably would have just shoved them away and called them losers or annoying.

Okay...._now _people were _really _staring. The three people who basically _hated _each other yesterday...are now holding hands and turning in circles on their desk. But what _really _shocked the class(and Iruka)was the fact that they got **_Sasuke _**to do it! Ino was seething with anger.

Once they got that out of their systems they sat back down. Sakura and Naruto high-fived each other and Sasuke just shook his head with a smirk on his face. Iruka, still trying to get over his shock, stuttered over the last few teams he called out. Nobody ever turned their eyes from team seven. When everybody had their teams and they were about to break for lunch Sakura turned to Ino. ''So where's my 200 ryo?'' Sakura asked innocently. Ino growled and handed her the money. Sakura flashed her a triumphant smile and ran out into the hallway where her team was waiting for her.

Before continuing to go get lunch they waited until the hall was cleared. Once everybody was gone Sakura and Naruto nodded to each other. In a flash Sasuke was slammed against a wall. He didn't even try to dodge it. The two energetic teammates then extended their hands to help their less energetic teammate off the floor. He took their hands and they pulled him up. ''I deserved that...'' He mumbled.

''Is that your way of apologizing? '' Sakura asked, staring at him calmly. He looked to the side so they couldn't see his face, but he nodded. Naruto flashed him a toothy grin and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

''We already forgave a _loooooong _time ago, teme! We were just waiting for you to _actually _apologize!'' Sasuke smirked. He almost fell backwards when Sakura gave him a hug. He felt his face heat up a little.

''Mmmm... I missed hugging you. I haven't hugged you in two and half years!''

Naruto pouted, ''Hey! What about me!? You haven't hugged me since yesterday!'' Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled Naruto to them so they were in a group hug.

-

After a peaceful lunch the three 'genin' proceeded to the classroom where they were supposed to meet their new sensei. ''Soooo...do you guys think I should do that eraser prank again?'' Naruto asked. The other two shrugged and sat down. Naruto chalked up the eraser and placed it on top of the door.

They waited a good twenty minutes before their sensei arrived. Kakashi opened the door and with a 'thump' the eraser bounced off his head and onto the floor. Naruto and Sakura snickered and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi glared at them walked into the classroom and up to the front. ''Okay, my first impression of this group is that....your a bunch of idiots.'' Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sweatdropped.

-

(Roof of the academy)

''Alright then. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves?'' Kakashi asked, looking at the genin sitting on the ground infront of him.

''Like what?'' Naruto asked.

''Hmm...Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies...stuff like that.''

Sakura tilted her head in mock confusion, ''Why don't you introduce yourself first...so we can see how were supposed to do it?''

Kakashi put a hand to his chin. ''Who me? Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, jonin instructor for squad seven. Things I like and things I hate...I don't really feel like telling you that. My dream for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies...''

The three sweatdropped..._'He still only told us his name.'_

''Alright, why don't you go first?'' Kakashi asked, pointing to Naruto.

Naruto proudly raised his thumb and pointed to himself. ''My names Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, my two best friends who are like my adoptive family-'' At this Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled. ''-and my two favorite teachers, Iruka-sensei and...somebody else. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen, and my future dream is...TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE!!! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody IMPORTANT! I also like...pulling pranks'' Kakashi nodded towards Naruto.

_'The kyuubi vessel. I've heard from his instructors he's a little prankster...he just confirmed that. _

''Alright pinky, your turn.'' Kakashi said looking in Sakura's direction. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

''My name is Sakura Haruno...I like the precious people in my life...I dislike people who call me _out of my name_.'' She said this while glaring at Kakashi, he just raised an eyebrow in return. ''My dream for the future is to become the best medical ninja in the world and surpass the legendary sannin Tsunade in healing and strength-'' Sasuke and Naruto gave her looks to as if to say: _you already did that! _Sakura shrugged and kept going. ''My other dream for the future is for...world peace I guess. I don't really have any hobbies...''

_'Interesting' _Kakashi thought then turned to Sasuke. ''Looks like your up.''

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha...I hate _alot _of things, sweets in particular. I like...my friends...and my goal is to...restore my clan. I don't think I have any hobbies other then training.''

_'Well that's...not what I expected...' _

Sakura and Naruto gave Sasuke friendly smiles. He didn't respond.

''Alright then! Meet me at training ground(whatever)at(whenever)tomorrow morning for a survival exercise.'' (We know what happens now. They say they already did stuff like that. He says some stuff...then he tells them that there's at least a sixty-six percent chance that they could fail and blah blah blah...)

The three 'genin' stared at Kakashi in boredom after the _dramatic _mention of the chance they had at being sent back to the academy. Kakashi sweatdropped at their reaction...or lack there of.

''Why the heck would we be worried about _that _we have _much _more important things to worry about! We'll pass your little _'survival exercise' _with ease!'' Naruto said as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head in triumph. Sakura and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi smirked as well.

''I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Being a ninja isn't all fun and games. Your life is always on the-''

''Yaaaawwn!'' Sakura interrupted and stretched her arms. Sasuke felt like laughing and Naruto actually _did _laugh. Kakashi's eye twitched.

''I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh, and you shouldn't eat breakfast or else you'll puke.''

''Yeah, yeah, just leave already if your going to leave.'' Naruto replied waving him off, making Sakura giggle. Kakashi glared and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''So just to be clear...were eating breakfast anyway right?'' Naruto asked, the other two nodded.

Sakura suddenly stood up, ''Hey! I wanna teach you guys something!'' They stared at her in confusion. ''Tsunade-shishou taught me how to use telepathy! I think it would be a good way for us to communicate when necessary!'' Sasuke nodded and Naruto jumped up and down in anticipation of learning a new skill.

(An hour later....)

_'Using telepathy is fun! Why didn't you teach me sooner Sakura-chan!?' _

Sakura shrugged, _'Never thought about it.' _

''Anyway,'' Sasuke interrupted their mental conversation, ''I think we should plan how were going to handle Kakashi-sensei.''

''I have an idea!'' Naruto shouted. ''Why don't we come up with a plan so it seems like were attacking him separately when were really using teamwork! We should even act like we hate each other at first!'' His two teammates contemplated the idea. This just got interesting.....

* * *

A/N: That's it for the prologue/chapter 1 of 'What Changes'. At the end of each chapter I'm going to say what my favorite part was!

My favorite part was when Naruto and Sakura decided to be even more outrageous then before and instead of just yelling they stood up on the desk and started spinning each other in circles! They even got Sasuke to do it! My friends _cracked up _when they read that! Here it is again if you forgot what I was talking about and don't feel like scrolling back up!

**_Subaki's fav. part!: _**

After Iruka named the sixth team Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then leaned to his left to whisper to Sakura. Sakura giggled at the idiotic plan her friend came up with and nodded. The scene caused Sasuke to roll his eyes.

''Alright then'', Iruka continued, ''Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-''

''YEAH!!!'' Naruto interrupted and jumped on the desk causing Sakura to go into a giggle fit and the rest of the class stare at him like he was crazy. Sakura then pulled him back into his seat trying to stifle her laughter. Iruka grunted and continued, ''and Sasuke Uchiha''

''WOOOOOOOT!!!!!! Sakura and Naruto yelled as they both jumped on the desk and started turning in circles, holding hands. This _really _got people staring. Sasuke stared at them without any real reaction...that is until they pulled him onto the desk too and made him turn in circles with them.

A/N: After I wrote that I imagined that happening in my head and I swear everybody in my house could hear me laughing like I was crazy. It's funnier if you imagine it and don't just read it! Anyway...thanks for taking time out of your day to read this chapter! I appreciate it!

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	2. Gots To Gets Teh Bells!

**What Changes...**

Chapter 2: Gots To Gets Teh Bells!

(Training grounds)

Kakashi watched from the trees as his students continuously bickered and argued with each other. He could already tell that they would fail just like all the others. There was no way these three would be able work together for five minutes, let alone an hour.

On the ground, the three younger ninja's already sensed their sensei in the area and automatically stopped talking about their strategy and started randomly yelling at each other, deciding to finish up their conversation mentally.

_'So Sakura-chan_, _what order are we going in? 'Cause I was hoping to go last!' _Naruto said/thought while fake glaring at Sasuke. (Just to be clear...italics means they're either using telepathy or just thinking)

_'I didn't think about it. Why do you want to go last anyway?' _Sakura started looking around to try to pinpoint where their sensei was.

_'I got something special in mind...I want to pay him back for jabbing me in the ass the last time!' _

Sakura sweatdropped.

_'I'll go first...' _Sasuke volunteered. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

_'What for?' _They both asked.

_'I also want payback for him pulling me underground.' _Naruto mentally laughed. Sasuke glared at him.

_'Oh I remember that! When you think about it now...it was pretty funny!' _Sasuke also turned his glare on Sakura.

Kakashi then decided to make his entrance by appearing in a puff of smoke. ''Hey there! Are you guys ready for-''

''YOUR LATE!!!'' Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. Sasuke grunted in agreement. (Ah, memories...)

Kakashi chuckled, ''Well...an elderly women needed help crossing the street so I-''

''LIAR!''

Kakashi sweatdropped...

He then pulled out an alarm clock and two bells. He placed the alarm clock on one of the three training posts and held out the bells. ''The test is simple. You just have to take these bells from me.''

Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi looked at her in question. ''There are only two bells,'' she stated. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

''That's because the two of you who get the bells will pass and receive lunch. The one who fails will be tied to one of those posts and will watch the rest of us eat. They will also be sent back to the academy. So make sure you pass because I'm sure your all hungry.''

''Not really...'' Naruto stated. Kakashi looked at him in question.

''We already ate,'' Sasuke answered for Naruto. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

''So you didn't heed my warning...your loss.''

Sakura snorted, ''What kind of warning is 'you might want to skip breakfast or else you'll puke?' You just wanted us to be tired and hungry so the exercise would be harder. If your going to try to be intimidating...you might want to do a better job, ne?'' Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kakashi sweatdropped. _'So they saw through that, huh?'_

''Well, whatever. Ready. Set. BEGIN!'' The three instantly disappeared. _'At least they know how to conceal themselves efficiently. An important skill for a ninja.'_ After a few minutes without an attempt at an attack Kakashi decided the _he _should go find _them_. He started running through the trees when he saw Sasuke on the ground looking around like he was confused. _'I expected better from the Uchiha. He left himself wide-open for an attack.' _

Sasuke smirked when he sensed Kakashi behind him. Kakashi was underestimating him, and he planed to use that to his advantage.

_'Remember, Teme! Nothing above chunin level!_' Said Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes then quickly pulled out a kunai and turned around to block the one Kakashi threw. Said person then appeared before him.

''Hmm...impressive...let's see how you handle hand-to-hand combat.'' With that they threw a series of punches and kicks at each other. Sasuke noted that he was getting tired faster than usual.

_'Stupid twelve-year-old body,' _He muttered in his head.

Kakashi was impressed. The Uchiha seemed to be doing pretty well against him. Sasuke then jumped back away from him and smirked. He threw a kunai at Kakashi and who easily dodged it.

''You won't be able to beat me with long ranged attacks,'' Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Sasuke's smirk grew wider when the kunai cut a wire and water balloons came flying towards Kakashi. He dodged most of them, but there were to many. He ended up getting hit many times. And to make it worse the balloons weren't actually filled with water...they were filled with paint.

He was now an assorted rainbow of pink, blue, and orange.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke who simply shrugged it off and got into a fighting stance. Kakashi followed suit and they were once again in a taijutsu battle.

Sasuke clenched his teeth together and, with all the strength his twelve-year-old body could muster, swung his leg towards Kakashi at full-force, kicking him a few meters away. Sasuke sighed and dusted his hands off._ That's_ what he gets for pulling him underground.

_'He's heading your way, Sakura'  
_

_-_

_'Okay!' _She replied. At that moment she saw Kakashi slam into the ground next to her. She sweatdropped at this. _'I think you hit him too hard. That looked like it hurt!' _

_'He deserved it,' _was the reply she got. Sakura shook her head at Sasuke's stubbornness and looked over at her teacher who was picking himself up from the ground. At the sight of him covered in paint she had to stifle a laugh. But Kakashi heard it and glared at her. Sakura played clueless and asked, ''What happened to _you_!?''

Kakashi growled and muttered something she couldn't catch. It sounded like he said some thing like: 'Damn emo kids.'

''Well anyway, hand over those bells, Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura commanded. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. When he read her info card it said that she was intelligent...but lacked strength and endurance. This should be easy. Kakashi made some hand signs and cast a genjutsu over Sakura.

Sakura blinked and looked to her left. She saw a bloody, half-dead Sasuke lying on the ground with kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body. ''H-help me Sakura...please,'' _Sasuke_ pleaded. Sakura sighed and shook her head. ''KAI!'' She shouted, and the genjutsu disappeared. ''You going to have to do _much _better than that Kakashi-sensei!''

He furrowed his eyebrows. Was she taunting him? Since when did _she_, a _genin, _have the right to taunt _him, _a _jonin_!

''You shouldn't be so over-confident Sakura.'' Sakura just smirked, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow in confusion. From _who knows where_ Sakura pulled out a _**huge**_ watergun and blasted him with it before he could move out of the way. But, like before, the watergun didn't have water in it...it had perfume...

Kakashi had a **very **shocked look on his face. Sakura doubled over in laughter. Kakashi smelled like...STRAWBERRIES! While she was somewhat distracted, Kakashi ran towards Sakura with the intent of just ending it and knocking the girl unconscious. _Unfortunately, _today is just not Kakashi's day. Seeing him charging at her, Sakura smirked and pumped chakra into her fist and her foot. When he was a few inches away from her, she kicked her heel into the ground to create a small crater around her.

As a result, Kakashi stumbled a bit, leaving the opening Sakura needed. She thrust her fist into his gut he soared _who knows how many_ meters away.

_'Alright! He's coming to you, Naruto!' _

_'Okay, Sakura-chan!' _

Sakura looked down at her watch. _'We better head to the meeting spot, Sasuke-kun. You ready?' _

_'Yeah...'_

-

Naruto heard Kakashi land a short distance away from him. He decided to play dumb and act like he had no idea Kakashi was in the area.

The _very soar _Kakashi Hatake had spotted Naruto a few minutes after landing in a very uncomfortable bush. _'At lest I can be sure he won't be able to do anything. He did get the lowest scores in his class.'_ Kakashi, chuckling under his mask, decided to try to scare Naruto by throwing a kunai at him. But Naruto turned around calmly and caught the weapon effortlessly. When Kakashi stepped out from his hiding place Naruto fell to the ground laughing. He was laughing so hard he could barely breathe! His sensei was covered in paint and smelled like _strawberries_! Who wouldn't laugh at that!?

''Alright, Kakashi-sensei! I think you should give me those bells before I have to take them from you!'' Naruto commanded after recovering from the laughing fit. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.(He's doing that alot today! ^.^)

''You think you can take the bells from me? Your just a genin; what can you do?'' He just seems to _love _saying the wrong things! That comment made Naruto ball up his fists in anger. Then he un-balled them and smiled widely/evilly. Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion. Out of his jacket Naruto pulled out the original, limited edition, volume-one...Make-out Paradise! Kakashi froze. _'How the hell did he get that!? There's only five copies in the world!!_'

''Do you want it Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked holding it out for him. Kakashi was memorized be the awesomeness of the orange porno book. He walked forward in a daze and reached out for the book. Naruto shrugged and handed it to him. While Kakashi was staring at the cover in worship Naruto snuck behind him and...''Leaf village secret finger jutsu: a thousand years of death!'' (Abridged Kakashi: Sexual Assaulted! XD) Naruto shouted as he jabbed his index fingers into Kakashi's ass. And with that, Kakashi was sent flying again. _'Alright, Sakura-chan, Teme! Let's finish this!' _

_'Right!' _

_'Hn.'_

Naruto took a moment to laugh hysterically as he watched Kakashi soar through the air.

_-_

Upon landing infront of Sakura and Sasuke the book with suggestive content flew out of his grasp and into the hands of Haruno Sakura. Kakashi stared at the girl in fear as he watched her throw the book into the air. The Uchiha then did some hand signs and blew a flame that engulfed the book and burnt it to a crisp. Kakashi stared at the two as if they were the devil's spawn. Naruto snuck up behind him and grabbed the bells. Sasuke smirked and Sakura and Naruto stuck out their tongues.

Kakashi, trying to keep what was left of his dignity, stood up and glared at the three. ''Well, since you got the bells I guess you three will have to decide amongst yourselves which two passes and which one fails.'' The three shook their heads.

''No thanks then!'' Naruto said, handing him back the bells. Kakashi looked at Naruto in confusion.

Sasuke sighed and spoke up, ''If we can't _all _pass together we don't want to pass. Simple as that. We did all of this planing together and we all played an equal part in this. It wouldn't be fair for us to have done all this crap just for one person to still end up failing so...I guess we all fail.'' Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stared at the Uchiha in shock. Sakura was the first to get over it.

''Awww! Sasuke-kun! That's soooo sweet!'' She gushed as she gave him a hug. In return his cheeks tinged pink. Naruto chuckled at the sight.

''Well in that case...you pass.''

''Yeah! We did it! Were ninja! Ninja! Ninja!'' Sakura smacked him on the head. _'We were already ninja!' _

Naruto pouted._'Yes... but not in _this _time!' _

Sakura shook her head and took her teammates hands, making them turn in circles with her. Naruto and Sakura laughing while Sasuke gave a small smile.

Sakura grabbed Kakashi and pulled him into their little circle too. Kakashi laughed along with his students. _'I get the feeling that this is going to be interesting...'_

''Okay! Squad seven starts their first mission tomarrow! Dismissed!''

''WOOHOOO!''

* * *

A/N: That's it chapter 2 of 'What Changes'! I really hope you enjoyed it.

My favorite part was when Naruto showed Kakashi that stupid porno book! I thought it was kinda crackish! xD

_**Subaki's fav. part:**_

Out of his jacket Naruto pulled out the original, limited edition, volume-one...Make-out Paradise! Kakashi froze. _'How the hell did he get that!? There's only five copies in the world!!_'

''Do you want it Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked holding it out for him. Kakashi was memorized be the awesomeness of the orange porno book. He walked forward in a daze and reached out for the book. Naruto shrugged and handed it to him. While Kakashi was staring at the cover in worship Naruto snuck behind him and...''Leaf village secret finger jutsu: a thousand years of death!'' (Abridged Kakashi: Sexual Assaulted! XD) Naruto shouted as he jabbed his index fingers into Kakashi's ass. And with that, Kakashi was sent flying again. _'Alright, Sakura-chan, Teme! Let's finish this!' _

_'Right!' _

_'Hn.'_

Naruto took a moment to laugh hysterically as he watched Kakashi soar through the air.

-

A/N: Anyway...thanks for taking time out of your day to read this chapter! I appreciate it!

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	3. Mission:Protect the Bridge Builder Part1

A/N: Hey! You know what I've noticed? Whenever I go on a new website and I really like it I'll go on it everyday for half a week and then I'll get tired of it and leave it alone for a few months. Then I'll like it again...and then I'll be tired of it again. But with **fanfiction** I never get tired of it. I've been going on this website nonstop for over a year now and I'm _still _hooked on it! I guess it's because fanfiction always has _new _stories while other websites are just 'same-old' 'same old' Anybody else have odd obsessions with their internet access? xD

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team 7 bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina.

**Disclaimer:** Do you even_ like _these?

* * *

**What Changes...**

Chapter 3: Mission:Protect the bridge builder! part 1

''We have the target in sight!''

''Good, proceed as planned.''

''Okay!''

''Right!''

''Roger.''

Naruto made a jump in attempt to capture the beast, but it was too quick and ran up the tree._ 'This is why I hate cats. Why couldn't it have been a dog!? They can't climb trees!' _Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Quit complaining and go get it!'_ Naruto grumbled something about women being bossy and climbed up the tree. ''Here kitty kitty!'' he chanted, reaching an arm out to grab the(ugly)cat. The cat growled in return and backed up. Naruto crawled farther on the branch. ''Be careful Naruto! That part of the branch looks weaker!'' Sakura shouted. Sasuke stayed silent, already knowing what was going to happen. ''Come here you stupid cat so I-AHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Yeah, he fell out the tree...

The cat just jumped into Sakura's arms.

''We've captured the target.'' Sasuke said into his earpiece. ''Good job. Let's go.'' Kakashi replied. Naruto glared at the ugly beast Sakura was petting.''I'll get you...you just wait...I'll get you.'' Naruto mumbled.

''Naruto, leave the poor thing alone!''

''Yes, Sakura-chan.'' he replied, still glaring.

-

''Squad seven has successfully completed their mission.'' Kakashi chanted mechanically. ''Good.'' the Third replied. ''Now, I have a few other missions lined up. You could clean-''

''Noooooooo! No more cleaning anything! No more picking up trash! No more pulling weeds! And _especially _no more chasing after the _ugliest_ cats in the universe!'' Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement. ''Hey! Tamy's not ugly!'' The old women holding said cat yelled from the corner of the room. Sasuke spoke up this time. ''Yes **_it_** is. It's the one of the ugliest things I've ever seen.'' The women huffed and left the room. Sakura and Kakashi chuckled. ''_Anyway_, I want a_ real _mission! Not this baby stuff!'' Naruto continued. The other two once again nodded in agreement.

Iruka stood up in anger. ''What do you know!? Your just a genin! You have to go on easier missions to prepare you for the harder ones in the future! And _never_ talk back to the Hokage, its disrespectful!'' Sakura smirked. ''Even if we are _genin_, we know about missions and the different scales they're on. As a matter of fact...I'm sure we could name the different scales if you want?'' The adults stared at Sakura with indifference, but then the Hokage gave a small laugh. ''I'll tell you what, If you three can name all of the different scales of missions, who goes on them, and what usually occurs, I'll give you a tougher mission. But everybody has to contribute.''

The three genin smirked, Sakura started, ''Well, first there are D-ranked missions. Genin go on these missions. There's basically no combat or direct danger involved in these missions, which sucks. They vary greatly in scope but include babysitting, potato digging, and searching for lost, ugly, pets. After D-ranked missions we have C-ranked ones. Chunin and under certain circumstances genin go on these missions. These missions include providing protective escorts and gathering intelligence, and involve some chance of injury to the ninja carrying out the assignment. Capturing wild animals and cleaning mines also fall under this category.'' The adults nodded to Sakura, expecting one of the smartest graduates in the academy to know that information.

Sasuke picked up where Sakura left off, ''Next are B-ranked missions. These are completed by special jonin and chunin. Missions that fall into this category are ones such as providing a protective escort, gathering intelligence on a foreign nation, and killing ninja. Generally, open battle is not expected during missions of this rank. After B-ranked missions there are A-ranked ones. Jonin and special jonin go on these missions. They involve relations between nations, these vital missions include escorting important persons and suppressing the advance of other ninja forces. These assignments almost always involve combat.'' The adults once again nodded to the boy. They expected nothing less from the Uchiha prodigy.

The Hokage sighed, ''Well it's a shame Naruto didn't contribute anything, so I guess you'll be cl-''

''Hey! Who said we were done!'' Naruto interrupted. The Hokage chuckled, ''Alright Naruto, what do you have to add?'' Naruto smirked in return.

''There are also S-ranked missions! These are awesome! The Anbu assassination unit and on rare occasions the Hokage themselves take these missions! These are highly sensitive missions, such as assassinations of important persons and transportation of classified documents that could affect, like, the entire **fates** of nations! Since these missions are extremely dangerous, the payment is really high too!''

Everybody but Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blond in shock. They didn't expect them to know about S-ranked missions, especially not _Naruto _who got the _lowest _scores in his class! _'Well of course we knew! We've been on these missions!'_ The other two nodded inwardly. The Hokage shook off his shock and smiled. ''Well a deals a deal. I guess I'll give you a C-ranked mission then. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to his home.''

At that moment an old man carrying a beer bottle walked into the room. He seemed to have an air that commanded respect. The genin rolled their eyes at this. ''The clients name is Tazuna'' the Hokage continued, ''You need to escort him back to the land of waves safely.''

Tazuna looked at the three kids in disgust. ''I'm supposed to trust these _brats_ with my life!? They're just a bunch of snot-nosed kids!'' Kakashi was about to say something but three shuriken hitting the wall behind Tazuna cut him off. Tazuna froze in his place and the other adults just looked shocked. ''I don't think you should be calling the ones assigned to _protect you_ brats.'' Sakura said menacingly, Naruto then continued, ''Especially when these _brats_ are highly skilled ninja carrying dangerous weapons.'' Then Sasuke added, ''_Think_ before you speak.''

Tazuna gulped and turned away from them, Kakashi smirked under his mask.

-

''What's TAKING them so LONG!?'' Naruto shouted pacing back and forth outside the village gates. ''Naruto shutup! You knew they'd be late!'' Sakura yelled in annoyance. Sasuke just sighed. He was sitting on the ground cross-legged with his head in his hands. ''What's wrong Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked in confusion to why he looked so stressed. ''I'm wondering what we're going to do with Zabuza and Haku.'' He mumbled, but they heard him. ''Oh right! I forgot about them!'' Naruto shouted, then continued, ''I think...we...shouldn't change anything.'' Sakura and Sasuke stared at him in shock. ''Why would you want them to die!? Shouldn't we be trying to save them!? Are you crazy!?'' Sakura shouted stomping around and flailing her arms.

''Well think about it...We can't save Zabuza...because we know Kakashi would just kill him anyway even if we tried to stop him. And we know we can't stop Haku from going to Zabuza's defense. So...no matter what we do...they're going to end up dying...'' Sakura looked to the ground and Sasuke just stayed quiet, thinking. After awhile he spoke up, ''We can't save Zabuza...but maybe...we can still save Haku.'' His teammates stared at him in confusion. ''I'll tell you later...Kakashi-sensei's coming'' The kids looked in the direction of the gates to see Kakashi and Tazuna walking towards them.

''Yo! Did I miss anything?''

''YOUR LATE!'' The energetic ones of the team shouted in unison. Kakashi sweatdropped. ''Well you see..this guy needed help resurfacing his roof so I-''

''LIAR!!!'' They interrupted. Kakashi shrugged it off. ''So, are we ready to go?''

''YOU BET! Mission: Protect the bridge builder is underway!'' Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Sakura smacked him on the head for yelling in her ear

And with that, they started their journey to the land of waves!

-

I was going to end it here but I thought that would be cruel. xD

-

They'd been walking for a long while and Sakura could tell that Tazuna was getting tired. She fell back a little so she could walk side by side with him. ''Are you okay Tazuna?'' she asked, even though she knew what his answer would be. ''I'm fine.'' he replied gruffly. Sakura shook her head and went back to walk with her boys. (yeah that's right! **Her** boys! xD)_ 'I think we should ask Kakashi-sensei if we can stop for a bit you guys.' _

_'Why, Sakura-chan? You tired?' _

_'No, but Tazuna looks like he's about to pass out!' _

The two boys looked behind them to see Tazuna breathing hard and dragging his feet. _'I'll ask him.' _Sasuke volunteered, and walked up to their teacher. ''Kakashi-sensei.'' Said teacher looked over to his student. ''I think we should stop for a few minutes.''

''Why? Are you three tired?'' Sasuke shook his head and looked behind him. Kakashi followed his gaze to see Tazuna hyperventilating and looking like he was about to fall to the ground. Kakashi sighed and called out, ''Five minute break!''

Tazuna looked relieved as he went to rest on a nearby boulder next to Kakashi. The three genin gathered in a circle on the ground not to far away from the adults. _'So...should I ask Kakashi-sensei about the ninja in the mist like I did last time?' _Sasuke shook his head._ 'No. That took up too much time before. I think we should plan what were going to do when the demon brothers show up.' _

_'Aww! But Teme! That's not fun! Why don't we just attack them and finish them quickly? We already know that we're stronger than them!' _Sakura answered for Sasuke. _'You idiot! We can't do that because Kakashi-sensei would become suspicious! If we dispose of them too quickly he might find it strange because were only genin and the demon brothers are chunin!' _Naruto folded his arms and grumbled to himself. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _'Well, since you want to act that way **you **can protect Tazuna while me and Sasuke-kun fight!' _Naruto just kept grumbling to himself while Sakura and Sasuke came up with their plan.

After a few minutes they began moving again. Sakura spotted the puddle out of the corner of her eye and looked over to her two teammates who nodded in confirmation that they saw it to. After they walked five feet past the puddle the water started to swish around dramatically. Suddenly, the demon brothers shot out of the water. Tazuna jumped in surprise. Kakashi stayed back as Sasuke and Sakura walked to the front of the group and took fighting stances. Naruto grumbled and went to protect Tazuna.

After a few minutes of mindlessly dodging the blade-ridden chains that shot out of the demon brother's claws Sakura started to get restless. She noticed that they kept looking at Tazuna anxiously, she just hoped Kakashi noticed too. _'You ready, Sasuke-kun?' _

_'Hn' _She had already learned to read his _sounds _a long time ago, so she knew he was saying 'Yes'.

As the chains shot out for Sasuke he dodged them by jumping into the air. He landed directly behind them and knocked their heads together, causing them to go into a slight daze. Sakura took this chance to run in between to two demon brothers and took a claw in each hand. All was silent until you could hear the sickening echo of 'Crack' 'Crack' 'Crack' until the claws shattered into tiny pieces. The brothers stared at Sakura as if she wasn't human.

''H-how did you do that? That metal was supposed to be indestructible!'' Sakura scoffed, ''Indestructible? I've had a harder time tearing paper towels apart!'' She kicked them into a tree and Sasuke tied them to the trunk. Then Naruto walked up to Sasuke and poked him in the chest. ''_I_ could of done that! All _you _did was knock there heads together and tie them to a tree! It's not fair! I wanted to fight too!'' Naruto kept ranting without realizing that Sasuke had already walked away and went to stand next to Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi put a hand on each of there heads and smiled at them under his mask. ''Good job. You two handled that very efficiently.'' Sasuke nodded and glared at the offending body part protruding his personal air bubble. Sakura just giggled and gave Kakashi a smile. Naruto grumbled about stupid teammates taking all the glory. Now...they had to get down to business.

''Kakashi-sensei, why did those ninja's attack us, anyway?'' Sakura asked in mock confusion. Kakashi looked at the brothers tied to the tree and then over to Tazuna, narrowing his eyes. ''I'd also like to know that.'' He replied as he walked over to Tazuna and Naruto, The other two following after him. ''Hey! What was the big idea with letting those kids do all the dirty work? And...w-why are you staring at me like that?'' Tazuna asked, somewhat fidgety.

''I hung back because I knew they could handle it, but also for another reason....I wanted to see if the demon were coming against us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they wanted you, the bridge builder. And it seems...that they kept trying to get to you.'' Tazuna broke out into a cold sweat as everybody's gaze was on him. He then sighed in defeat.

''I guess I have no choice but to tell you...-No! I want to tell you. You see, although the land of waves lacks natural resources, mangrove trees flourish in the waterways that run throughout the island, and vistas are beautiful and calm. Also, because this country has few conflicts with the neighboring nations, it also has the distinction of not having a hidden ninja village. But this vulnerability has allowed the nefarious Gato to amass wealth, power and influence. Our land is a land of breathtaking beauty, with clear rivers and lush foliage. But on the inside, because of Gato's tyrannical rule, it is now led to suffering and despair...'' Sakura looked near to tears after hearing the story.(Even though it was for the second time)

Naruto looked like he was ready to punch something and Sasuke just looked indifferent. Although, on the inside he was seething as well. Kakashi and Tazuna said some stuff but the kids weren't really listening until Kakashi announced, ''Our job was to protect you from robbers and highway men. This mission would have to be B-rank at best. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.''

_'It's not as dramatic when he says that for the second time..._' they all thought in unison. ''But Kakashi-sensei! We can handle it! Heck, we could handle an _S-rank_ mission!'' Sasuke and Sakura rolled there eyes. Yeah...that was convincing...

Kakashi stared at the blond as if he just suggested they jump of a cliff. ''No. you are genin and are not fit for this mission. Were going back.'' Sakura and Naruto inwardly panicked. If they went back _now _Tazuna would die, Inari would forever remain a person in deep depression and...and..._'And I won't get a **bridge **named after **me**!__' _Sakura felt like smacking him for that telepathic comment. ''B-but Kakashi-sensei-''

''No buts. Were turning back, _now_.'' Sakura and Naruto looked crestfallen while Sasuke scowled. ''No.''

Kakashi turned his head to the Uchiha. ''Are you _defying _me?'' Sasuke shrugged, ''I guess so. We can't just leave him to get killed. Besides, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said we could handle _S-ranked _missions. We aren't exactly your average genin.'' Sasuke turned around to walk over and stood next to Tazuna. Naruto quickly followed. Sakura was about to go with them until Kakashi grabbed her wrist. ''I'm surprised at you Sakura. I would expect this from Naruto...and even Sasuke, but you've always been a stickler for the rules. Are you really going to defy me?'' Sakura stared at him for a moment and looked over at her teammates and Tazuna. All three were giving her looks of expectation. As was Kakashi.

''Yes.'' she replied bluntly, trying to wrench her arm away, but Kakashi tightened his hold. ''If any of you continue on I will have you three dropped from the program permanently.'' Kakashi said threateningly. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged with indifference. Sakura would have shrugged...but she was focused on getting her wrist out of Kakashi's grasp. She then looked up at him angrily. ''Let go. Your _hurting _me, Kakashi-sensei.'' At this, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Kakashi then realized something. Naruto and Sasuke would never leave without Sakura...He started walking away, dragging Sakura with him. _'I swear to gawd if I didn't love this man like a father I would kill him!' _Sakura was basically seething at being used as bate to get the boys to follow. She knew they wouldn't just leave without her, nor would they attack Kakashi, since he was somewhat a father figure to _all _of them. The boys looked back at Tazuna who motioned for them to follow their teacher. They complied, reluctantly, a dangerous aura surrounding the two of them. Tazuna looked crestfallen as he turned to keep walking to his village.

_'That's it!' _Sakura had had enough! ''Get the hell off me.'' she said dangerously. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her in shock. ''Or what?'' Kakashi replied without even looking back. ''Or I'll **_make _**you.'' Kakashi didn't even respond to the threat and kept walking. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and stepped beck from them. The kunoichi's aura was currently more dangerous then their own...and they didn't want to be caught in a cross fire.

Sakura took hold of Kakashi's wrist tightly. ''This is your last chance Kakashi-sensei.'' He ignored her. Her grip on his wrist tightened until a sickening 'CRACK' was heard. Kakashi immediate dropped her wrist to nurse his broken one. Sakura jumped back a few feet to stand next to her teammates. They all looked nervously at their sensei. Kakashi didn't do anything at first...but then he walked over to the three of them.

'SMACK' Naruto fell to the ground.

'SMACK' Sakura fell _on top _of Naruto.

'SMACK' Sasuke stumbled a bit, but stayed standing.

''Don't you _ever _disobey me.'' he said glaring at his students who were rubbing their red cheeks. (_Dang..._when Kakashi gets mad...he gets **MAD**!)Sakura was the first to recover from the hit and stood up, glaring just as hard. ''You know what...I'm kinda shocked. You told us not too long ago...that those who break the rules are scum...but those who don't help their friends are even _worse _than scum! Personally, I consider Tazuna-san a friend.'' Kakashi stared at her for a few seconds.

''We should _really _go find Tazuna before he runs into more trouble.'' Sasuke reminded them, thinking about Zabuza. Sasuke helped Naruto off the ground and they started to walk away. Sakura hesitated, and walked back over to her sensei who refused to show any expression. She took a hold of his broken wrist and healed it. ''Sorry...but we have to do this to prove something to ourselves. But...we'd really like it if you came with us.''

Kakashi stared at her for a bit longer before nodding in agreement, but wondering how she learned to heal. Sakura flashed him a smile as she mentally cheered. She felt Kakashi ruffle her hair and looked up to see he was smiling under his mask. They then hurried to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke, who had stopped a few feet away to wait for them. When they caught up, the two boys nervously glanced at Kakashi. ''I'm proud of you three. I was never going to leave the bridge builder...I just wanted to see how much you were willing to defy me! So...now I get to give you a punishment when we get back to the village!'' The three genin stared at him, deadpanned.

Naruto was the first to break out of this stupor. ''H-hey! If you were just faking...then...why did you _smack _us so _hard_! I mean, I think you brock a bone!'' Kakashi chuckled. ''Oh that? That was payback for throwing paint at me, spraying me with perfume, jabbing me in the ass, and burning that awesome book.'' The three of them stared at Kakashi before turning to look for Tazuna, grumbling about payback.

Luckily they found Tazuna a short distance ahead.(Thankfully safe and sound) and continued on with there mission. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was following them, and he had a pretty good idea who....

* * *

A/N: That's all for chapter three! I hope you liked it.

My favorite part was when they were trying to capture the cat! xD

**_Subaki's fav. part:_**

Naruto made a jump in attempt to capture the beast, but it was too quick and ran up the tree._ 'This is why I hate cats. Why couldn't it have been a dog!? They can't climb trees!' _Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Quit complaining and go get it!'_ Naruto grumbled something about women being bossy and climbed up the tree. ''Here kitty kitty!'' he chanted, reaching an arm out to grab the(ugly)cat. The cat growled in return and backed up. Naruto crawled farther on the branch. ''Be careful Naruto! That part of the branch looks weaker!'' Sakura shouted. Sasuke stayed silent, already knowing what was going to happen. ''Come here you stupid cat so I-AHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Yeah, he fell out the tree...

-

A/N: Anyway...thanks for taking time out of your day to read this chapter! I appreciate it!

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	4. Mission:Protect the Bridge Builder Part2

**IMPORTANT!!: **As I finished this chapter I looked at my reviews and one person said something that made me realize I had no idea when I planned on having Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto tell Kakashi that they were from the future!! I wanted to ask if when your done with this chapter can you go to my profile and vote on the poll? 'Cause...I seriously have _no idea_!!! xD Please and thankyou!

* * *

I would like to take this time to thank the following people for reviewing:

**sakuraxgaara2233**

**Thuong-Chan**

**SexySakrua69**

**XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX**

**Thestarcrusader**

**Lawlizilla**

**WrongTimeForDreaming**

**PeaceLoveItachi**

**Honey-senpai**

**PowerfulMiko  
**

Thank you all! Your the reson why I try to update so often! I really appreciate that you like my story!

**Special Recognition To:**

**WrongTimeForDreaming****-Your review was the reason I decided to make that poll.(See above) So thankyou very much! I also liked the fact that you said this was one of your favorite time-travel fics! Thanks again! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Do you even_ read _these? 'Cause I know I don't...

* * *

**What Changes...**

Chapter 4:Mission:Protect the Bridge Builder! Part 2

They safely made it to the land of waves about an hour ago. They're currently walking through the forest that lies between the docks and Tazuna's house. Kakashi could sense the tension hovering over his students heads. He vaguely wondered why they were so uptight. Before they entered the forest they kept asking Tazuna if there was any other way to get to his house that _didn't _include hundreds of trees. He wanted to know what went through their heads. Now that he thought about it...there was something strange about his team. They're only twelve...but sometimes they act older. He also noticed that they were _nothing _like the information about them he got from Iruka.

Well...in some cases they were. But they could also be the exact opposites too. The information he got on Naruto said he was a trouble maker, that much is true, but it also said that he had terrible chakra control and he was the worst student in his class. But from what he witnessed Naruto's chakra control was fine, and after what he witnessed when they were reciting the different scales of missions...he could tell Naruto wasn't as...dumb...as he portrayed to be.

Sakura...she still has an anger issue like he had read in her profile, but it seemed more controlled. Also, it said _nothing _about her having monstrous strength and healing abilities. Plus, it also stated she was obsessed with the Uchiha. He could _obviously _tell that she was in love with him, not that it was any of his business, but not exactly to the point of _obsessing _over him.

And Sasuke...his profile said he was a loner and was very much obsessed with avenging his clan. But the Uchiha seemed to enjoy the company of his teammates...and he didn't _seem _as if he was obsessed with revenge. Heck, Kakashi didn't even think that Sasuke _thought _about it that often. When he really thought about how they were acting...he realized _something _was up. Especially when Sasuke said that 'they weren't your average genin'. He planned on getting to the bottom of this.

Now...as for mentioned genin are basically stressing out, Sasuke more so than the other two. He kept looking from side to side. He knew he was being paranoid...but he also knew that Zabuza would show up any second now. He flinched when he heard the sound of metal hitting wood. He looked over to see that Naruto had thrown a shuriken directly above the head of a white rabbit and was currently apologizing to it. But then his eyes narrowed when he got a good look at the creature. It was **white**, and it was the middle of spring. Around here, rabbits were only white during winter. During spring they were **brown**. ''Damn. I didn't even notice it the last time.'' He then heard movement behind him before-

''GET DOWN!!'' Sasuke suddenly yelled. He grabbed Sakura around the waist(Basically forgetting about everybody else's protection...) and pulled her down to the ground with him. Kakashi pulled himself, Naruto, and Tazuna down too. Five shuriken soared over their heads. Kakashi looked around until he spotted a figure standing on a branch in a tree. ''Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Triangle formation! Protect the bridge builder!'' The three genin followed his orders, surrounding Tazuna in fighting stances.

''Kakashi of the sharingan eye...it's a pleasure.'' the figure said as he jumped to the ground. ''Zabuza Momochi, the 'Demon of the Mist' The pleasure is all mine.'' Kakashi growled out, glaring at him. Zabuza glanced at the younger ninjas then back to Kakashi. ''It's to bad, eh? But you'll have to hand over the old man.'' Kakashi, seeing as this battle was going to get serious, lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan. They then went into a bloodthirsty clone jutsu battle. (You know, when Kakashi hit Zabuza and it was a clone and the Zabuza hit Kakashi and he was _also _a clone and they kept doing that for a couple of minutes.)

_'Shit. We forgot to plan out how we would take care of Zabuza.' _Naruto smirked. _'You worry too much Teme! I'm sure we can take care of him.' _Sakura's head shot up as she just thought of a plan. _'I've got an idea. If we can manage to weaken him quickly Haku will come in to save him, thus ending the battle for the time being.' _Naruto shrugged and Sasuke contemplated the idea. _'Okay...but how will we weaken him **quickly**? We may be stronger...but it may still take a while.' _Sakura was going to reply, however, she didn't get the chance when Zabuza suddenly appeared infront of her.

Zabuza scoffed as he stared at him. ''You call yourselves ninja? When you've slayed-'' ''We don't care!'' Naruto interrupted, not wanting to hear the stupid speech for the second time. Zabuza took out his sword and pointed it at Naruto, the blade almost touching his nose. ''I'd watch your mouth kid.'' He then redirected his blade to Sakura's face. ''You wouldn't want your little pink-haired friend here to-'' he stopped mid-sentence and fell to the ground with Sasuke standing behind, arm still slightly raised from when he struck Zabuza in the back of the neck.

Naruto pouted. ''Well if it was _that _easy to take him out why is he even considered _dangerous!?_'' Sakura smiled at Sasuke in thanks. He just looked off to the side. Kakashi stared at Sasuke in shock. ''How did you do that...?'' Sasuke glanced at him before returning his gaze to the side. ''I just walked behind him and hit him in the back of the neck.'' Kakashi's eye twitched at the blunt statement. ''I know _that_. I want to know how a twelve-year-old rookie genin took out a twenty-six year old, S-class rouge ninja...who used to be in the _Anbu_.'' Sasuke didn't reply. Kakashi looked in Sakura and Naruto's direction. In turn they turned around and walked away from him, whistling nervously.

Then out of nowhere a person wearing a white and red mask landed next to Zabuza's body. The genin gave each other knowing glances. ''Excuse me, are you an Anbu from the mist?'' Sakura asked. The boy looked at her and replied, ''Yes. We've been tracking Zabuza for years. Now, if you will excuse me...I must dispose of him.'' With that, they disappeared.

Tazuna decided to speak up, ''I think we should hurry to my home before my family starts getting worried.'' Kakashi sighed, ''Alright, we don't want to run into anymore trouble.''

_'You have no idea...' _

(Wow! That battle sure ended fast...)

-

Just when Tazuna was about to open his door it was suddenly thrown open by a young black-haired women. ''Father!'' She shouted as she jumped to give him a hug. Team seven sweatdropped. After a few seconds the women let go of Tazuna and finally noticed the four ninja's standing behind him. ''Oh hello! My name is Tsunami! Thank you for escorting back home!'' Kakashi smiled under his mask. ''It was no problem, really.'' Tsunami thanked them again before ushering them into the house. ''You all can make yourselves at home while I get started on dinner.'' With that, Tsunami left and walked into the kitchen.

Team seven set their bags down on the living room floor as the male members started conversing. Sakura, on the other hand, was distracted. She felt like somebody was staring at her, she turned around and saw Inari glaring at her as if she were the devil. She realized that the last time she was here she really didn't make any type of bond with the young boy. She would just have to changed that. She walked over to him and crouched down so she could be at eye-level with him.

''Hello! My name's Sakura. May I ask what yours is?'' He kept glaring at her before he mumbled, ''Inari...'' Sakura flashed him a sweet smile, but he just looked at her as if she was crazy. What was there to smile about? Especially in _this _village. Their ten-second conversation was interrupted, however, by Kakashi's voice. ''Sakura. Naruto. Sasuke. Come with me, I want to teach you a new skill. The three of them complied and followed him out of the house and into the woods.

''Alright, I'm going to teach you about chakra control.'' The three of them inwardly groaned, they already knew about chakra control! ''Alright so (blah blah blah explaining blah blah blah) climbing trees but without using your hands. Any questions?'' Naruto was staring off into space, drooling a little. Sakura and Sasuke were leaning against each other, trying not to fall asleep. Kakashi sweatdropped at this. ''Did you three listen to _anything _I said?'' They snapped back to attention and nodded. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. ''The last part where you told us to climb the trees without our hands.'' Sakura replied, trying to stifle a yawn. ''Well I'm not going to repeat it, so lets see how you three do _without _the information I tried to give you. You might want to try it with a running start.''

''I'll race you up the tree, Teme!'' Sasuke smirked. ''Your on.'' They looked at Sakura, she already knew what they were implying. Kakashi looked at them in confusion. Did they really think it would be that easy? ''Oh alright.'' Sakura replied, taking out a white cloth she carried with her for just such occasion. This only confused Kakashi more. Sakura raised the piece of fabric in the air and yelled, ''On your mark, get set-'' she dropped the cloth, ''GO!!!'' Sasuke and Naruto raced up the tree with ease as if they've done this for years. (Which they have...) Sakura soon followed, but she walked up the tree instead. After a few moments they jumped back down. ''I did too beat you, Teme!'' ''Hn. You could never beat me, dobe.'' ''You guys, I saw it. It was a tie.''

Kakashi watched them bicker about the stupid race. Not even realizing they mastered the skill in less than a minute. Was it just him...or were his students always surprising him?

_''We're not your average genin.''_

Sasuke's statement was still ringing in his mind. If they weren't _average _then what were they? He wanted answers and he wanted them **now**. ''How did you do that?'' The genin stopped their arguing to look at the jonin. ''Well, we used chakra flow in our feet and then we climbed up.'' Sasuke just seemed to _loooove _giving blunt answers. Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance. ''Yes I know, but somethings up with you three. You have skills of that of chunin-'' _'Hey! We are **much **better than chunin!' _''Sometimes you act older than you really are while other times you act immature. I want to know why.'' Sasuke and Naruto shared nervous glances. They looked over to Sakura for ideas but saw that she had disappeared from the spot she was standing in. Kakashi then fell to the ground with his eyes wide open with Sakura standing beside him.

''What did you do to him!?'' Sakura looked at them sheepishly. ''Well...I sorta panicked and put him under a genjutsu.'' The boys shrugged their shoulders as they sat down in a circle to assess the situation. Naruto was the first to speak up. ''So...should we tell him?'' Sakura shook her head. ''He probably won't believe us and think we're enemy ninja in disguise.'' ''But it wouldn't hurt to try! If he doesn't believe us we could just knock him out and erase his memory or something!'' That comment started a short argument between the two. Unaware of how the Uchiha's mood seemed to change to that of depression.

''I don't think we should tell him...at least not yet....'' Sasuke mumbled, interrupting their argument. Sakura and Naruto gave him a look of concern when they noticed the air around him. ''How come, Teme?'' Sasuke hesitated before answering, which didn't go unnoticed by the other two. ''If we tell him...we'll have to tell him how we got here. Which we don't know.'' Sakura and Naruto stared at him in confusion. ''So? We'll just tell him as much as possible! No big deal!'' Sasuke only seemed to get more depressed by the statement. ''What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Why are you so worried?'' Sasuke sighed in frustration before answering, ''If we tell him...we're going to have to explain _everything_. Like why we were fighting.''

Naruto and Sakura didn't get it. So what? They were fighting to bring Sasuke back....Then it dawned on them. If they told Kakashi they were fighting to get Sasuke _back_. He would ask why and they would have to explain how Sasuke left the village, which wasn't an easy topic for them to discuss...especially for Sasuke.

Sakura had made her decision. ''Then we won't tell him until we're ready!'' Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked at the ground but agreed as well. ''Okay, now that that's settled, what are we going to tell him when I release the jutsu?'' Nobody said anything. Sakura sighed in disappointment. ''Seriously, why do I even bother...'' ''Because you love us!'' Naruto replied, Sakura just rolled her eyes. ''But really guys, we have to tell him _something._'' Naruto contemplated this for a second and replied, ''Why don't we just take him back to Tazuna's house and tell him he fainted. If he asks us those questions again me and Sasuke can just say it's puberty and you can say that your on your period.'' Sakura and Sasuke scowled at the idea. ''I'm not going to tell him _that_! That's embarrassing!'' Naruto smirked, ''And _that's _why he won't ask anymore for a while!'' Sakura faltered. ''B-but, couldn't you come up with something else?'' Naruto shook his head. ''In retrospect...it is a good plan...'' Sasuke muttered. Sakura sighed in defeat.

They picked up Kakashi's body (which was heavy...just say'n) and started back to Tazuna's house.

-

They were now staring at Kakashi's figure lying in the middle of the living room on a futon debating on if they should wake him up now. Naruto was starting to get freaked out since Kakashi's eye's were still open. ''Can we _please _wake him up now? He's scaring the crap out of me!'' Sasuke shrugged. Sakura performed the appropriate seals and muttered, ''Kai...'' Kakashi gasped and sat up, startling them. ''Are you alright Kakashi-sensei!? You just suddenly passed out in the forest!'' Sakura asked, with fake worry in her voice. Sasuke and Naruto silently praised her on how good her acting was.

Kakashi looked around and realized he was back at Tazuna's house. He then turned back to them. ''I didn't pass out. Someone put me under a genjutsu. But I don't know who it was.'' Relief filled their bodies...that is, until they heard Kakashi's next statement. ''But don't think I forgot about our previous conversation.''

Sasuke and Naruto muttered something but Kakashi didn't hear it. ''I'm sorry, what was that?'' ''Puberty.'' they muttered louder so he could here. Both boys were a little red in the face. Kakashi stared at them for a few seconds before he broke out into a grin. Sakura, who was hoping to be forgotten, looked crestfallen when Kakashi looked at her for _her _explanation. ''I'm...on my..._'Damn you Naruto!'._..period'' Kakashi raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then smiled. ''Oh Sakura...your a WOMEN now!'' Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke smirked at the comment. Sakura was so red it wasn't funny.

...Okay, it kinda was! xD

At least he wasn't suspicious anymore...for now anyway.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!:** For those who didn't read the top, I wanted to ask if when your done with this chapter can you go to my profile and vote on the poll about if Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto should tell Kakashi that they're from the future. 'Cause...I seriously have _no idea_!!! xD Please and thankyou!

A/N: Thanx for reading chapter 4 of What Changes! I hope you liked it!

My favorite part was the ending! I don't need to put it here since its directly above the 'important' notice. But still, _'Oh Sakura...your a WOMEN now!_' OMG! I can't believe I wrote that! xD

-

A/N: Anyway...thanks for taking time out of your day to read this chapter! I appreciate it!

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	5. Mission:Protect the Bridge Builder Part3

**IMPORTANT!!: **I know I put this in the last chapter but I figured I should just keep posting this notice until I close the poll. So I wanted to ask if when your done with this chapter can you go to my profile and vote on the poll about when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto should tell Kakashi that they're from the future if you haven't already? Please and thankyou!

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina in later chapters.

Alot of this chapter is kinda focused on Sasuke. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

**Disclaimer:** I think the word in bold says it all...

* * *

**What Changes...**

Chapter 5 Mission:Protect the Bridge Builder! Part 3

They were now at the dinning room table enjoying the delicious dinner Tsunami made for them. Well _Sakura _was enjoying it. Naruto and Sasuke were simply racing to see who could eat the most food without really tasting the food, Tazuna and Kakashi were talking, Tsunami was washing dishes, and Inari was glaring at his plate. _Great..._

Sakura almost fell out her chair when Naruto and Sasuke suddenly jumped up and shouted, ''I want some more!'' while glaring at each other. Then...they threw up all the food they just ate...then started fighting with each other. Sakura's chopsticks were only half way to her mouth before she quickly set them back down, losing her appetite after looking at the puked-up food on the floor. She would have thought that after the _first _time they wouldn't do that again...but she was wrong...

Then a 'SLAM' was heard as everybody looked up from what they were doing and turned to Inari's direction. He was staring at team seven coldly. ''You all think this is just some joke! Playing and having fun when there's **nothing **to play about! Your all just living in your foolish happy fantasies! Can't you see that your just going to be killed!'' Inari looked like he was going to continue, but Naruto beat him to it. ''I've heard enough. The way I see it..._your _the one living in a fantasy. You think your life is just **soooo** miserable. That everybody should feel sorry for you. Well if you think your life is so bad then why don't you _do _something about it, huh? Because compared to how **our** life's have been you might as well of won the feak'n lottery.'' After that comment Naruto got up and walked out the house, slamming the door behind him. Inari turned and ran to his room, Tazuna and Tsunami looking after him sadly.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other came to a mutual agreement. They would leave Naruto to think to himself for a while. They then listened as Kakashi asked about the picture on the wall with the corner torn off, initiating the story about the hero of the land, Kaiza.

-

Naruto walked around, frustrated. He hadn;t intended to say that! He wanted to say what he said the last time, but in a _nicer _way. Now he was just angry at himself for letting his temper get the best of him. He knew Inari would be like that, so he had no reason to say that...even if it was true...

Deciding to try to calm down, he sat down under a nearby tree to meditate. Damn...life sucks...

-

It was already dark out and Naruto had yet to come back. Sakura was getting worried and even though he didn't show it, she was sure Sasuke was worried to. Deciding to simply go look for him she stood up and started walking towards the door. Sasuke immediately got up to go with her. ''Where are you two going?'' Kakashi asked, descending the stairs from Inari's room after his talk with him. ''To look for Naruto.'' Kakashi didn't get a chance to reply as they immediately walked out the door.

-

''Naruto! Naruto! DAMMIT NARUTO!!! IT'S ELEVEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!!!!'' Sakura yelled for the umpteenth time that night. Sasuke winced as she yelled in his ear...again...before asking, ''Sakura, why do you even bother yelling. Why don't you just use telepathy?'' Sakura nearly fell over. ''Oh I forgot all about that!'' Sasuke sweatdropped, she was the one who taught them how to use it. _'Naruto! Where are you!?' 'Dunno. I just kinda walked for a while and sat down under a random tree to meditate_..._and now I'm lost.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to locate his chakra. She almost fell over for the second time when she realized he was sitting right in front of them. They just couldn't see him because it was dark. She stomped over(followed by Sasuke) to him and smacked him on the head. ''Baka! Why didn't you answer when I was calling out for you!?'' Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ''You sounded kinda funny yelling to nobody. I didn't want to interrupt you!'' The comment only got him another smack on the head. ''And here I was worried sick thinking you got mauled by a bear or run over by a stampede of frogs or something!'' Sakura huffed and turned to head back to Tazuna's house. Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion. ''Why would she think there were bears or stampedes of frogs in this forest?'' he asked scratching his head. Sasuke shrugged as the two followed behind Sakura. She sure had an active imagination...

As soon as they made it back they plumped down on their futons. Sakura and Naruto fell asleep and soon their heads hit the pillow. Sasuke felt tired beyond on belief but couldn't fall asleep. He was to busy thinking about what would happen before and after this mission was over. If all went well he would be able to make sure Haku lived through this fight, even if Zabuza didn't. He forgot to fill Sakura and Naruto in on his plan but ow he thought it unnecessary. He was sure he could handle it himself anyway. But that wasn't the only thing he was worried about.

He was dreading the chunin exams that would come soon after this mission was over, where he was sure to see Orochimaru. He was almost scared, _almost. _The way he saw it, what triggered him to leave the village was the curse mark. So if he got it _again _he was sure Orochimaru would find some way to get him to go with him. Even if he didn't want to go, not that he wanted to go in the first place. That whole 'leaving to get stronger' thing was just a lie that he told himself so much he thought it to be true. He knew he could of still gotten stronger back in Konoha, Sakura and Naruto were proof of that. But when Kakashi had that talk with him about how Sakura and Naruto were his 'precious people' he knew he had to leave. His last precious people were killed by his brother all in one day. He couldn't bare the thought of that happening to Sakura and Naruto...or Kakashi now that he thought about it.

As a matter of fact, he was somewhat debating if he should still leave. In this time Itachi was still alive and could very well kill his, dare he say it, _family._ He wouldn't know what to do with himself if that ever happened. Which was why he would do whatever he could to avoid that. Even if it meant leaving again like before, which he had regretted.

Because of all the thoughts plaguing Sasuke he was unable to fall asleep until five minutes before they had to get up to leave. He was currently leaning on Sakura's shoulder as they sat on the floor looking like he was about pass out. Naruto would have teased him for it until he noticed that along with being tired, Sasuke looked stressed to. Plus, since when did _one _night without sleep cause Sasuke to look half dead?

Sakura was basically freaking out with worry. She could tell Sasuke must be tired since he was leaning on her and using her shoulder as a pillow. Now that she thought about it...Sasuke looked kinda tired yesterday too. She looked over at the person on her shoulder. ''Sasuke-kun, when was the last time you slept well?'' Naruto and Kakashi also looked Sasuke's way, they wanted to know the answer to that question too. Sasuke mumbled something incoherently. ''What?'' The other three replied in unison. Was he so tired he couldn't speak correct english? ''Two weeks.'' he mumbled louder so they could hear. Two weeks ago was when they first traveled back in time.

''Teme are you crazy!? Who the hell stays up for two weeks straight!? Who **could** stay up for two weeks straight!?'' Sasuke didn't reply as he had fallen asleep on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura mused how cute he looked when he was sleeping. He looked so calm in this state, where as he usually looked stressed. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's voice. ''I think we should leave Sasuke here to get some rest. He looks dead.'' Sakura and Naruto looked at their teammate sadly. Why did it seem as if he suddenly had insomnia during the night?

Naruto and Kakashi got up so they could go escort Tazuna to the bridge but they stopped when they realized Sakura wasn't following and turned to look at her questioningly. ''Uhm...how am I supposed to get up?'' she asked looking at the person using her as his pillow. Naruto thought about it for a moment and answered, ''You could just push him off.'' In return he just received a glare. ''Or you could just wake him up and tell him to lie down on his futon.'' He then walked out the door pulling Naruto with him and Tazuna following soon after. ''Meet up with us later.'' he called back before the door shut.

Sakura gently shook Sasuke but he didn't move. She shook him harder and he mumbled something like, ''Stop'' before falling back asleep. Cute or not this was starting to get a little frustrating. She shook him again and this time he opened one eye and looked at her sleepily. ''Sasuke-kun I have to go help Naruto and Kakashi protect Tazuna. You know Zabuza's going to attack again.'' Sasuke nodded and lifted his head off her shoulder so she could stand up. He immediately fell back on his futon and was asleep once again as Sakura walked out the door.

-

After Sakura caught up with the rest of her team and Tazuna they kept heading towards the bridge. Naruto kept having this feeling he forgot something until..._'Oh shit! I forgot about Inari and Tsunami! They're going to get attacked!' _But Naruto didn't have any excuse to tell Kakashi so he just kept it to himself. He could only hope that Sasuke would be able to save them. He tried to communicate with him telepathically but all he got was silence. He guessed Sasuke was still asleep.

When they arrived there they gasped at all the bodies spread around all over the bridge. Sakura immediately ran over to them, checking to see if they were still alive. She almost cried when she realized all of them were dead. Well, all except one who was saying something to Tazuna that she couldn't here, but he died only seconds later. All of a sudden the area was being shrouded in mist. Team seven immediately went into a protective circle around Tazuna. Sakura and Naruto had a feeling this battle wasn't going to be as easy as the last one.

-

Tsunami had been periodically checking up on Sasuke. Every once in a while he seemed to get some sort of pained expression on his face before it went back to being peaceful. She just then remembered what she had to do and quickly walked out of the house. ''Inari could you come help me!?'' she shouted once she was outside. ''Okay mother!'' Inari replied. As he ran out the house he heard his mother scream(which had woken up Sasuke) and quickened his pace. When he got there he saw his mother slumped against the house, unconscious. He quickly ran over to her trying to wake her up. ''Hey! Why did you attack my mother!? She did nothing to you guys!'' Inari's question was directed to the two men standing infront of him. The shorter on had silver hair and a black cap on. Next to him was a taller, muscular man with an eye patch and no shirt on, showing off the unique patterns on the upper half of his body.

The two were just about to say something when a sleepy Sasuke suddenly decided to join the party. ''Hn. What's with all the noise out here?'' he asked and then yawned. The two guys thought he was mocking them when in reality he was just tired. Although if he wasn't so tired then he probably _would _mock them. ''Who do you think your talking to kid?'' the shorter one asked. Sasuke just looked at them lazily. ''Two weaklings that are pissing me off because they woke me up.'' They growled in return.

The muscular one unsheathed his sword and charged at Sasuke who didn't move from his spot. ''Look out!'' Inari shouted frantically, wondering why Sasuke wasn't moving out of the way. He was soon answered when the guy suddenly stopped and had a dazed expression. Inari turned his gaze to look at Sasuke and saw that his eyes were dangerously red and the black coma-like markings were spinning madly around the pupil. The guy currently stuck in Sasuke's genjutsu suddenly started screaming and clutching his head while his ears were bleeding. His partner stared at Sasuke as if seeing him for the first time. ''What did you do to him!?" he asked frantically. Sasuke, who's eyes were only half open replied, ''I'm killing him.'' The guy looked at his partner in confusion.

''He's not dieing! He's just screaming like a maniac!'' Sasuke shrugged. ''Do you want him to _stop _screaming?'' ''Yes!'' Sasuke turned to the muscular guy who immediately stopped to look at his partner with a blank stare, raising his sword. (They need names...lets just call the big guy Orao and the short one...Misho. He he, funny name.) Misho stared at Orao in shock for a few seconds before turning to glare at Sasuke. ''What the hell are you doing to him!?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''I'm controlling him. I thought that was obvious.'' Misho just kept glaring at him. Orao charged at Misho with his sword ready. The 'cling' of metal against metal was heard as his and Misho's swords collided.

''Snap out of it Orao! It's me, Misho!'' The plea fell on deaf ears as Orao bent down and with a swift kick, knocked Misho off his feet. Before he could give any reaction Misho had a sword pressed to his throat. ''Tell me...do you work for Gato?'' Sasuke asked. Misho nodded, ''Yes! He said that if we couldn't find Tazuna at his house to go ahead and kill his family!'' ''Hn. that's all I need from you.'' He then turned to Inari, ''Cover your eyes and ears.'' Inari did as he was told as Sasuke made Orao cut off Misho's head and then use his sword to behead himself. Sasuke then disposed of the bodies. (I'll let you imagine how he did that) Sasuke sighed tiredly while switching off his sharingan as he made his way back to Inari who was crying and staring at his mother.

Sniffling he asked, ''Is she alive?'' Sasuke bent down and put two fingers to Tsunami's neck to check for her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. ''I'm not a medical ninja but I think she's just unconscious. She doesn't seem to have any injuries.'' He then had to stifle a large yawn. He was still tired and using his sharingan didn't help much. He just then remembered, he had to save Haku! He quickly stood up at the realization, startling Inari. ''I have to go help my team. Can I trust you to stay here and look after your mom?'' Inari smiled and hugged Sasuke. ''Yes! Thank you for saving us!'' Sasuke nodded dumbly, not expecting to be tackled like that.

-

Kakashi pulled up his headband to use his sharingan as they all searched for any sign of Zabuza. Suddenly, a bunch of Zabuza's water clones appeared around them. Kakashi nodded to Naruto and Sakura who quickly disposed of them. ''So...the brats took out my water clones. They're better then I thought.'' Zabuza's voice echoed from all around them. A kunai shot out for Kakashi which he quickly dodged. The kunai gave away Zabuza's position so he quickly raced towards his direction.

''Naruto...how am I going to be able to help you _and _protect Tazuna?'' Naruto shrugged. ''How should I know. Last time you didn't have to because Sasuke was here.'' That statement reminded them of something. Sasuke never told them what his plan was to save Haku. Their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto was kicked a distance away. Haku chased after him and the two started in hand-to-hand combat. (I'd describe it but it only lasted for about a minute)

From her short distance away she watched as Naruto was surrounded by the large mirrors of ice. She wanted to help him but she had to stay and protect Tazuna. Soft shouts were heard from Naruto as the senbon punctured his skin. Sakura cringed as he yelled out in pain. The sound of kunai whizzing in the air could be heard faintly coming towards her. She couldn't pinpoint which direction it was coming from so she just prepared to use herself as a human shield to protect Tazuna. To her surprise Sasuke quickly jumped next to her and caught the kunai and dropped it on the ground. ''Are you alright?'' Sakura narrowed her eyes as she got a good look at him. ''I'm fine. But you look terrible, didn't you get any sleep?'' Sasuke shook his head. ''Not really. Some goons came to attack Inari and Tsunami and they woke me up with all the noise.''

Sakura looked at him sympathetically. ''You do know that when this battle is over the first thing your going to do is take a nap right?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyway. ''Good boy! But anyway what was your plan to make sure Haku survived?'' Sasuke put off her question and started performing hand signs. Once he was finished there was a big purple bubble made of chakra surrounding Tazuna, who was yelling at them about being trapped in the thing. But they couldn't hear them since Sasuke made the bubble soundproof.

Sasuke poked the bubble and sharp thorn-like things made of chakra shot out of the bubble. ''That should keep him safe for a while.'' Sasuke muttered as he turned and went to go help Naruto. Sakura following behind him. ''You still didn't answer my question! How are we going to help Haku?'' Somewhat avoiding the question he said, ''I need you to stay on the outside of these mirrors. Do you think you can break them?'' Sakura thought about it for a moment. ''Probably. But I'll need some help.'' Sasuke nodded. ''Start preparing for your attack. I'll give you a signal when to hit the mirrors.'' She nodded as he snuck into he giant circle of mirrors.

When Sasuke got there Naruto was breathing hard and had alot of senbon sticking out of his body. But he didn't look severely injured. ''Hn. Dobe, you okay?'' Naruto flashed a toothy grin. ''Of course! You know me, I can handle anything!'' Sasuke smirked and turned to look at the reflections of Haku in the mirrors, he looked like he was preparing to attack. ''Dobe, can you do a rasengan?'' Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly but nodded. ''Good. Charge it up.'' As he said this his was preparing his chidori. Naruto complied and charged up his rasengan. The two blue chakra's swirling around them. Behind the mirrors they could see Sakura's green chakra swirling around.

''Sakura now!'' Sasuke shouted as he and Naruto charged at the mirrors. On the other side Sakura was running at the mirrors too. They each thrust their hands forward as a blinding white light surrounded the entire bridge. Effectively blinding everyone. Team seven flew in the direction of Tazuna, Zabuza, and Kakashi, landing roughly on the ground, Haku flying in the other direction. The three genin slowly got up while rubbing their soar noticed the three adults staring at them as if to say, ''What the fuck was that!?'' The three pointedly ignored them and looked over at Haku's beaten form. He was unconscious but alive.

Their attention was brought back to Kakashi saw him charging his lightning blade. Sakura and Naruto were panicking. They managed to save Haku but Zabuza was going to die...and they couldn't do a thing about it! Sasuke ran in there direction at top speed as Kakashi was pushing his arm in Zabuza's direction. Sasuke intentionally made himself fall backward so he would slide directly under Kakashi's arm and used his leg to kick the arm upward, seconds before it would've hit Zabuza. The attack faded away and Zabuza used this chance to run to Haku's direction. He picked him up and they both disappeared.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke who was sitting on the ground infront of him, breathing hard as if he was crazy. As Naruto and Sakura walked towards them they were staring at him too. Did he really just do that!? ''Wow Teme! That was awesome!'' Naruto shouted pumping his fists into the air. Sasuke just nodded, not really paying any attention. He was more worried about what Kakashi had to say. Said person sighed in exasperation before saying, ''You do know you just let an S-class rouge ninja get away, don't you?'' Sasuke didn't reply. ''You know what? I'm not going to ask why you did that...since you all never answer my questions anyway.'' The three stared at him in confusion. Wasn't he angry!? Why was he just accepting it!

''Besides...'' Kakashi continued, ''I think we have something else to deal with...'' They turned to the other side of the bridge to see a giant hoard of thugs with Gato standing in front. ''It seems Zabuza was unable to get rid of the old man...no matter, kill them all. Whoever kills the most gets extra pay!'' The thugs cheered and charged at the ninja and Tazuna. It only took Naruto a few minutes to take them all down with his clones. Now Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were closing in on him. Naruto grabbed Gato by his collar and lifted him off the ground. ''Any last words?'' he asked dangerously. ''P-please spare me! I'll...uhm..pay you! However much you want! Please!'' All three of them scowled. ''Well...I suppose that was a waste of your last words. We don't want your petty cash.'' Naruto then threw Gato over to Sasuke, who threw him to Sakura, who kicked him over the edge of the bridge. Too bad Gato doesn't know how to swim...his loss...

As if to lighten the mood, Sasuke _dramatically_ fell back onto the ground, asleep. This caused Naruto and Sakura to laugh as Kakashi picked up Sasuke to carry him back to Tazuna's house. Speaking of Tazuna, he was grumbling about having to walk back to his house in a giant purple bubble since Sasuke wasn't awake to release the jutsu.

I don't know about you...but I thought that was a happy ending to this _loooong_ mission. But the action hasn't even begun yet...

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!: **I know I put this in the last chapter but I figured I should just keep posting this notice until I close the poll. So I wanted to ask if when your done with this chapter can you go to my profile and vote on the poll about when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto should tell Kakashi that they're from the future if you haven't already? Please and thankyou!

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 5! I hope you liked it!

This time I had a few favorite parts! I liked it when Sasuke was all sleepy and was leaning on Sakura's shoulder! I thought that would've been cute if it could really happen! I also liked it when Inari hugged Sasuke, that was cute too! And of course, I liked the ending when Sasuke _dramatically _fell asleep. I wish he would do stuff like that in the series! xD

-

A/N: Anyway...thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this chapter! I appreciate it!

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	6. Chunin Exam's Kick Ass!

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I would think that if you have the word '**DISCLAIMER**' there then you wouldn't need anything else. Guess that's just me...T.T

* * *

**What Changes...**

Chapter 6: Chunin Exam's Kick Ass!

Sakura and Naruto were grumbling to themselves about how it was unfair that Sasuke was the only one who got to bond with Inari. The small boy even went so far as to call Sasuke his aniki before they left. Oh, and do you know what they decided to name the bridge this time?

'The Great Double U Double H Bridge' It stood for Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, and Hatake. Naruto was _really _upset about that. He liked it when it was called 'The Great Naruto Bridge'! Or in other words...he got jipped...

The journey back went pretty smoothly. Although since Naruto was so busy grumbling to himself he accidentally walked right off a cliff. Sakura had grabbed his hand to keep him from falling but since he was heavier she got pulled too, so Sasuke grabbed her hand...but the combined weight of them ended up in all three of them falling off a cliff into a large river at the bottom. Resulting to them having to climb back up soaking wet and filthy seeing as the side of the cliff was covered with dirt. When they had reached the top they saw Kakashi waiting for them in a tree while reading his book. The whole thing took about twenty minutes.

Sakura wasted an extra ten chasing Kakashi around trying to take his book away so she could burn it as punishment for not helping them. Of course, said jonin was faster than her so it really was just a waste of time...

Once they finally made it back the Hokage and a few other men in the room gave the kids odd looks, wondering why they were so wet and muddy. But they didn't comment on it. ''So, you completed the mission?'' The Third asked when nobody spoke. ''Yes. We completed the mission successfully.'' Kakashi said, slightly smiling under his mask when he noticed that some of the adults in the room were _still _staring at the pre-teens. ''Good you are dismissed. I'm sure your team would like to get home and change clothes.'' Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto who quickly ran out the building. Sakura and Sasuke following after him while Kakashi just 'poofed' away.

-

(Three weeks later...)

''I have called you all here to inform you all that the chunin exams are coming up.'' He then motioned for Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma to come to come to the front of the big group of jonin. ''I was wondering if you would like to recommend any of your genin for the chunin exams?''

''I would like to recommend all three of my genin.'' Kakashi replied. He really didn't even think that his team needed to take the test. He new they would pass, probably with record timing.

''What? No! They aren't ready!'' Iruka shouted in worry. Kakashi sounded annoyed as he replied, ''How would you know if they were ready or not?''

''I was their academy instructor! I know them better than anyone!'' Kakashi raised an eyebrow. ''From the information written on the info cards you gave me a few weeks ago you don't seem to know anything about them.'' Iruka stared at him in confusion. ''What do you mean? That information was completely accurate!'' Kakashi just shook his head without answering.

''Are you sure you want to do this, Kakashi? I held my team back a year to make sure they were ready.'' Gai said while looking at Kakashi in curiosity. Surely his team couldn't have gotten that strong in only a month.

''They're not your average genin.'' Kakashi replied simply, quoting Sasuke's words that never seemed to leave his subconscious. Everybody but the Hokage looked at Kakashi in slight disbelief. How could they not be average...?

-

''I can't wait! Kakashi-sensei will come tell us any day now about the chunin exams! I'm so psyched!'' Naruto shouted, pumping his fists into the air. The other two sweatdropped, Sasuke replied, ''Why? It's not like were actually going to become chunin...or even _finish_ the exam for that matter.'' Sasuke looked bored on the outside but inside he was still dreading the exams. ''Yeah...but it was still fun kicking Neji's butt in the finals!'' Sakura was about to say something but all of a sudden Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru decided to rush up screaming Naruto's name.

''What is it, Konohamaru?'' Naruto asked. ''Hi Boss! We were hoping you-'' Konohamaru paused when he saw Sakura standing behind Naruto looking at them curiously. ''Oh! I see! Your one _smooth_ operator Boss! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!'' Sasuke darted his head to look at the child in confusion while a vein popped on Sakura's forehead. ''I am _not _his **girlfriend**!'' The kids and Naruto cowered at the waves of anger coming of the kunoichi. ''Figures...your kinda ugly anyway...'' Konohamaru muttered, but they all froze when they saw Sakura advance for towards them. ''Run!'' Naruto shouted, they took off as fast as their legs could take them, Sakura following closely behind them. ''Come back here!'' Sasuke sweatdropped and instead of running he simply walked after them.

''Ha ha! You can't catch us, ugly!'' Konohamaru shouted while looking behind him. Since he wasn't looking forward he accidentally crashed into something...hard. Kankuro growled and picked the kid up by his blue scarf. ''Hey kid, that kinda hurt...''

''Hey! Put Konohamaru down!'' Naruto shouted, although it wasn't really in anger. He was sort of shocked to see him there, he had forgotten that this happened last time. He looked to his side when he saw Sakura rush up next to him. ''Kankuro...'' she muttered, said person had heard it and turned to her direction. ''Hey! How do you know my name?'' Sakura smiled and replied, ''I know all of your names. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Although...why Gaara seems to want to keep himself hidden I'm not sure...'' Temari and Kankuro looked at her in confusion until they noticed Gaara had, out of nowhere, appeared beside Sakura.

''You new I was here...impressive.'' Gaara muttered to her. Sasuke, who also appeared out of nowhere and was sitting in the tree above them, said ''Can you please tell your brother to put the kid down.'' Gaara looked up at Sasuke passively before motioning for Kankuro to drop Konohamaru. He complied and Konohamaru and the other two ran off. Gaara then looked back at Sakura. ''How did you know I was here?'' Naruto spoke up before she got the chance to answer. ''Because you did a crappy job of hiding your chakra signature...a monkey could have found you.'' This would have been an insult if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto said this with a playful smile. Temari and Kankuro looked at him as if he was crazy. ''What is your name?'' Gaara asked, ignoring the comment.

Naruto smiled widely, ''The names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to make your acquaintance!'' Gaara nodded, he then looked to the tree where Sasuke was. ''You?'' Sasuke smirked, ''Sasuke Uchiha.'' Gaara nodded again looked next to him at Sakura. She assumed he wanted her to say her name too, although she couldn't fathom why he cared. ''Sakura Haruno, I'm going to assume you three are here for the chunin exams?'' Gaara didn't answer and kept staring at her. Like before, she assumed that meant yes. Smiling at the siblings sweetly she said, ''Well, we will enjoy kicking your asses in the exam. Goodbye Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun.'' She then turned and left with Naruto and Sasuke following her.

''Well they sure are...odd.'' Temari mused as they watched them walk away. ''Especially the pink-haired one...although she is kinda cute.'' Kankuro added, only to get a thump on the head courtesy of Temari and her fan. Gaara watched them go with confusion. Why did the kunoichi act as if she knew him personally? He intended to find out when the time came. She did say they would be at the chunin exams...

-

''I have signed you all up for the chunin exams.'' Kakashi said to them. What he got in return was to be expected. Naruto was jumping up and down yelling about how much fun it was going to be and Sakura was smiling widely. Sasuke's reaction, however, confused him. Kakashi had expected him to be at least a _little _excited. The Uchiha just looked as if he was dreading the whole thing, but Kakashi didn't comment on it. If Sasuke refused to participate then that meant none of them could. He would just let them figure that out later. He then 'poofed' away to leave them to discuss it amongst themselves.

''Yeah! Tomorrow is the start of the chunin exams! Finally, some real action!''

''But what about Orochimaru?'' Sakura asked, Sasuke visibly stiffened. Naruto shrugged, '' I dunno. We can either avoid him all together or we can specifically search for him and just kill him. Shouldn't be to hard since Teme did it before.'' They both looked in Sasuke's direction to see that he was no longer standing there. He'd already started walking away right after he heard Naruto say, 'specifically search for him'. They stared at him in confusion before running to catch up with him. They had decided to train for the upcoming exam.

-

(As a heads up...I'm kinda confused about which came first, Sasuke and Lee fighting...or them going on the second floor with the genjutsu. So sorry if I do those two in the wrong order...it's been like a year since I saw that episode.)

Next Day...)

After their training yesterday, the three ninja went through a costume change. Sakura was wearing a shirt like the one she wears in the future except it was a darker shade and it had long flowing sleeves that almost covered her hands. The skirt and shoes are exactly the same as they were in the future but her shorts were dark green. She finished the outfit with navy blue, finger-less gloves and she had cut her hair so it was shoulder-length.

Naruto was basically wearing the same outfit, but instead of blue and orange it was black and orange. He left the jacket open to show off his black shirt with a red swirl in the middle.

Sasuke wore his open white shirt like in the future with the Uchiha clan symbol in the corner on the right. His pants were like Naruto's exept they weren't rolled up and they were Navy-blue. Instead of wearing his headband on his forehead he tied it onto his left arm.

The outfits made them look kinda older.

They calmly walked up the stairs until they came across the 'third' floor. They kept on walking past the crowd of genin so they could get to the next set of stairs, ignoring the odd looks everybody gave them. ''Hey! Where do you think your going? The exams are over here!'' A boy they knew as Izumo Kamizuki asked. They saw that like before, he and his friend Kotetsu Hagane had transformed themselves into genin. ''Were going to the third floor.'' Sakura answered simply. They heard a few people murmur that this _was _the third floor. ''This is not the third floor, it's the second. There is a genjutsu on this hallway.'' The three kept walking before Naruto decided to add, ''Those two aren't even genin. They're chunin using a transformation jutsu.'' Most of the genin turned to glare at Kotetsu and Izumo, but they just shrugged it off.

Team seven was going to continue to the stairs when they were stopped once again. ''Hey you three, what are your names?''

''It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's.'' Sasuke replied without turning around. Sakura felt like hitting him for being such a smart ass. He already knew Neji's name, he just wanted to annoy him. ''Excuse me? Fair maiden?'' It took Sakura a second to realize it was Lee who was talking and it took her another second to realize he was talking to _her_. She turned around to see him smiling brightly at her. It was almost blinding.

''May I ask what your name is?'' She looked at her friends for help. Naruto was just smiling and trying not to laugh while Sasuke was glaring daggers at Lee for _whatever _reason. ''Uhm..my name is Sakura Haruno...what's yours?'' He smiled at her wider as if what she said just made his day. Then again...it probably did. ''My name is Rock Lee, handsome devil of the leaf village! Please be my girlfriend! I shall protect you with my life!'' After that statement he gave her another smile and a thumbs-up. She gave him a smile in return and replied, ''No thank you Lee.'' Lee looked as if he was about to commit suicide so Sakura quickly added, ''I'm not into dating right now, but maybe in the future-'' She was cut off by Lee picking her up and squeezing the life out of her.

''Oh thank you Sakura-chan! I shall wait for you forever!'' Sakura, Naruto and basically everybody else in the hallway sweatdropped at this proclamation. Sasuke on the other hand, quietly growled at Lee. He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but he was. Once Lee had put Sakura down Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs, Naruto following them and laughing the entire way.

They made it to the third floor and came across a vast room. The room they wanted to get to was on the other side. As they made there way through the room they were stopped _yet again _by Lee. ''Hey you, with the attitude, hold on.'' He was on the balcony-type part of the room. He jumped down and took a fighting stance. ''Let us fight.''

''No thanks.'' Sasuke replied, getting shocked looks from his teammates. ''I'm afraid it's not optional Sasuke-san.'' Sasuke shrugged and proceeded to walk past Lee. ''I might fight you later...but we're about to be late. Besides, at the level your at now...you wouldn't be much of a challenge, where's the fun in that?'' Naruto was shaking his head and followed behind Sasuke. Of course he would say no this time. _None _of the genin here were really worth their time. Sakura looked sadly at Lee because he looked like he just got punched in the stomach.

''It's okay Lee, I'm sure you'll get to fight Sasuke-kun next time!'' She smiled brightly at him which immediately lifted his mood. ''Oh thank you Sakura-chan! I didn't know my future wife was so caring!'' Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and Naruto almost crashed into his back. Sakura just smiled sheepishly. Lee _was _her friend...so she couldn't yell at him. ''I'll fight you...'' Sasuke stated after he walked beside Sakura. ''Perfect! Watch as I beat your teammate to a bloody pulp, Sakura-chan!'' Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that since she was pretty sure it would be the other way around. She could feel he waves of irritation rolling off Sasuke. _'Don't kill him, Sasuke-kun.' _He just grunted in response.

Sakura stepped beside Naruto so they would be out of the way. Lee charged at Sasuke and aimed a kick at Sasuke's head. He side-stepped it and grabbed Lee's ankle. Sasuke spun him around a few times and threw him into a wall. Lee got up and charged again, faster this time. He threw some fast punches at Sasuke, who dodged them all and kicked Lee in the stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. ''Sasuke-kun! I told you not to kill him!''

''Hn. I didn't, I just knocked him out.'' Sakura let out a sigh and ran to Lee's unconscious body to look him over for injury's. He only had a few scratches, which she healed. ''What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him there.'' Naruto stated. Sasuke shrugged, ''Why not? Neji and Tenten will find him eventually.'' As if on cue Neji and Tenten appeared next to Sakura. ''What the hell did you do to him!?'' Tenten asked in a panic.

''Uh...he wanted to fight Sasuke-kun...but Sasuke put too much force into one of his attacks and knocked him out...'' Sakura replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. ''I checked him for injuries and he's fine, just unconscious.'' Tenten looked relieved while Neji just glared at Sasuke. ''Why don't you fight _me _next.'' Sasuke was about to reply but Sakura beat him to it. ''Soooo sorry Neji, but we only have five minutes to get to the room for the first part of the exams. Oh, and don't worry. Lee should wake up any second.'' She ushered Sasuke and Naruto out of the room before anybody could argue. Lee woke up a few seconds later and team Gai 'poofed' away.

They finally made it to the room with one minute to spare to see Kakashi standing infront of the door. ''I'm happy Sasuke decided to come. I almost thought he would refuse. Sasuke looked of to the side and Naruto and Sakura stared at Kakashi in confusion. They didn't get a chance to ask him to elaborate because he pushed them into the room and closed the door behind them. They looked all around the room at the large variety of genin. ''You know, compared to last time...this really doesn't seem like much fun.'' Sakura commented. ''Don't worry Sakura-chan! The fun starts when we get to the second part!'' Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded in reply and Sasuke stayed silent.

''Hey, I see you guys are here too.'' Kiba commented, walking towards them. Shino and Hinata following after him. ''Wow...you guys sure went through a costume change...'' Kiba mused. The three shrugged in indifference. Naruto looked behind Kiba at Hinata. She sure did look...cute...in the past. He wished he'd noticed before. In the future he and Hinata were already dating. He was going to try to say some thing to her, but Ino's high-pitched shouting interrupted him.

''Sasuke-kun!!!! I didn't know you would be here too!'' She shouted, latching onto him. ''Get off me,'' he said in annoyance. She was so close he could smell her freaking shampoo. Which smelled like coconut...where the hell did she- never mind...

''Ino-pig, let him go. Your suffocating him.'' Sakura said calmly. Ino let go but walked up to Sakura. ''Oh shutup forehead! Your not the boss of me!''

''Heaven help the one who is...'' Sakura muttered, earning a few chuckles from Naruto and Kiba and a glare form Ino. ''You guys a here too? Sheesh, this is going to be such a drag...'' Shikamaru muttered as he and Choji walking up to the group.

''You all seemed to have gained alot of attention.'' Kabuto said, walking towards them. It took everything they had for Sakura and Naruto to keep from glaring at him. Sasuke just stared at him passively. ''Aren't you that guy who has info cards on everyone?'' He asked in fake curiosity. ''Yeah, that's me. The name's Kabuto. Do you need some information on anyone?''

''No thanks.'' Sasuke then looked around the room to see that everybody had their eyes on rookie nine. The rest of rookie nine, other than his team, noticed too and looked nervous. Sasuke had an idea of how to release the tension. He leaned over and whispered something to Sakura. She giggled and whispered to Naruto, who smiled and nodded. ''Are you sure you don't want to join us, Teme?'' Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. ''I think I'd rather watch.'' The other two shrugged and walked to the front gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki!''

''My name is Sakura Haruno!''

''AND WE'RE GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!!!'' They shouted in unison, pumping their fists in the air.

''What the hell!? Are they trying to get us all killed!?'' Ino shouted/asked. The two ignored the glares and death threats they received and returned to the group. ''I don't know about you guys...but we feel _much _better.'' Naruto commented. He only received glares in return.

''THIS EXAM IS GOING TO KICK ASS!!!!!'' Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, only to receive more glares. ''What?'' They asked innocently.

Sasuke shook his head. At least nobody was stressed anymore...they just wanted to kill his teammates...

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Lets see...my favorite part was, of course, the ending! I just love having Naruto and Sakura shout like they were crazy! I was going to have Sasuke do it to...but I thought it would be too OOC for him! xD

-

A/N: Anyway...thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this chapter! I appreciate it!

Stay cool!

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	7. Maggots

**IMPORTANT!!!:** Don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't done so already! ^_^

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina in later chapters.

A/N: Wow...I can't believe I got almost 60 reviews! I'd list everybody's name and thank them like I did before...but there are _alot _of people! xD So instead I'll just name everybody at the end of the story! But I still want to thank everybody who reviewed and favorited this story! You guys are so awesome! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** My friend is bugging me about my _non-disclaiming _disclaimers. So, I don't own Naruto. But when celery takes over the world Masashi Kishimoto will be sorry he didn't give Naruto to me since the celery will be my minions! Muahahahaha!!! I know...I'm crazy...

A/N: Since I don't know Ibiki's speech word for word most of the time I'll just be putting 'blah blah blah'. Also, this chapter is shorter for two reasons.

1) I'm trying to save the second part of the exam for chapter 8.

2) I'm in the car using a laptop so it's kinda hard to type.

That reminds me! I won't be able to update for a week(or less)because I forgot my laptop charger at home and we're going to my grandparents house for a small vacation. They have no computer! Waaaaaah! T.T

* * *

**What Changes...**

Chapter 7: Maggots

''All right you baby-face degenerates! Sit down and shut up! I'm Ibiki Morino, your first test proctor. Anyone who even **_thinks _**of messing with me will automatically fail. Do I make myself clear?'' The majority of the genin nodded. ''Good now (blah blah no cheating blah blah tenth question blah blah). Understand?'' They nodded again. ''Alright, you may begin.''

Naruto looked down at his test. He remembered last time he was freaking out because he didn't even _understand_ the questions. Looking at them now, they were pretty easy. He had already finished just a few minutes after Ibiki told them to start.

Hinata(who was sitting next to him) stared at Naruto in shock. He had been answering the questions with ease. As a matter of fact, he looked kinda bored while he was doing it. The test was somewhat hard for her. She knew most of the questions but some of them she had no idea. ''Pst. Hinata-chan. Do you want to copy off my paper?'' Naruto asked her. She turned red and replied, ''B-but Naruto-kun...you'll g-get in trouble.'' Naruto shrugged and scooted his paper off to the side a little so Hinata would be able to see it better. She hesitated at first, but she did copy some of the answers she didn't know. Who knew Naruto was so smart?

Sakura folded her arms on her desk. She, of course, had no problem answering these questions since she learned this stuff years ago. She looked a few rows infront of her at Naruto. Like her, he was already done. He was even letting Hinata cheat off of him. Sakura sighed and was about to relax for the rest of the time when she felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head. She knew it was Ino trying to use her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura cast her out forcefully and heard Ino gasp at the impact. She didn't want to be mean but she also didn't want _Ino _to cheat off her. They still had their playful rivalry going after all.

She tensed up when she felt that there was another jutsu being used around her, but she couldn't see it. She used a technique Tsunade had taught her and focused on it. After a few seconds she could see the jutsu being used. There was an eyeball hovering over her paper. It looked as if it was having a hard time seeing her paper since she had her arms folded on it. She looked back slightly to see that it was Gaara using the jutsu. She lifted her arms off the paper and pushed it closer to the eyeball as if to say, ''Go ahead, I don't mind.'' She saw the eyeball turn to stare at her for a few seconds before going back to look at her paper. She intended on becoming Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's friend as soon as possible. She didn't want to have to wait almost two years like before.

Sasuke, likewise, knew the answers and was also finished, therefore, finding no need to cheat. If any of his team wanted to cheat they could just use telepathy anyway. He looked around to watch the tactics some of the others were using. He couldn't believe that nobody noticed such obvious things like how Kiba had Akamaru on his head telling him other people's answers. Then again, the _supposed _experts in finding cheaters were jonin at best whereas he was at Anbu level. He had noticed people trying to cheat off his paper so he flipped it over. If they didn't know the answers and couldn't find a better way to cheat then they didn't deserve to look at his paper.

So far it was uneventful. A few people had already been thrown out. The only mildly exciting part was when they put up a fight about it and got themselves knocked out. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, when were they going to get the last question? It was boring just sitting here.

''Alright! Pencils down.'' Ibiki's voice rippled through the silence of the room. Everybody complied. ''It's time for the tenth question. Blah blah you can choose to leave blah blah whole team will fail. So, who want's to leave?'' A few people raised their hands and were escorted out of the room. Ibiki looked around and was surprised by the amount of genin still left in the room. He gave a smile and said, ''You. Pass.''

There were whispers of confusion and shock ringing through the room. Team seven was just staring at the window waiting. On cue, Anko crashed through the window while flinging two kunai into the ceiling to hold up her black banner.

In white letters it read, Here comes the Second Test Proctor: Anko Mitarashi.

''Alright you maggots! It's time for the second part of the exam...SO FOLLOW ME!!!'' Basically the _entire room_ stared at her like she was crazy. Ibiki and team seven sweatdropped.

''Your early...again.'' Ibiki stated, shaking his head. Anko blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

''Oh...I am? He he...'' She briefly looked around the room. ''Hey...Ibiki? Why are there still so many left? I think your tests are getting too easy.'' Ibiki shrugged.

''Or it could be that it's just a stronger bunch this year.''

''Humph. By the time I'm done with them there will be less than half left.'' She said with a sadistic grin on her face. Some of the genin coward in fear. ''Okay, no offense but...can we just _go_ now?'' Naruto asked in annoyance

-

''This is a harrowing test of survival! The Forest of Death!'' Anko said enthusiastically.

''Why do they call it the Forest of _Death?''_ A random genin asked. Anko smiled evily.

''Because you could die.'' She replied bluntly. Some of the genin took a few steps away from her in fear. ''Oh _brother._'' Naruto said under his breath, but Anko heard him. ''Ohoho! We've got a tough guy-'' Naruto could hear the kunai whizzing towards him and he caught it effortlessly. Anko and most of the genin stared at Naruto in surprise. ''What were you gonna say? That it's _tough guys _like me who leave their blood all over this forest? Sorry but that's not gonna happen. So if you don't mind...can you finish telling us what we have to do now?'' He flung the kunai back and it landed in Anko's open weapons pouch. She shrugged and continued her explanation.

-

''Okay! So that's basically all you need to know! Now I just need you to sign these consent forms.'' Anko said as she passed them out. ''Consent forms! What for?'' Kiba asked.

''Well...we want to make sure that you know that there is a possibility that you can get fatally wounded in during this test. If you didn't sign them, well, you'd be _my _responsibility!'' She replied, laughing a little.

Team seven filled out the forms and went over to turn them in and get their scroll. They then proceeded to gate twelve. ''So...are we going to fight Orochimaru or are we going to avoid him?'' Naruto asked.

''Do you think we can beat him?'' Sakura asked.

''Of course we can, Sakura-chan! Teme beat him before so he can beat him again! Especially with our help!'' Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement while Sasuke stayed silent. They could tell something was up with the Uchiha. ''We...should avoid him...'' Sasuke mumbled.

''What for?'' Sakura and Naruto asked in unison. ''Well...if we don't...he could attack Naruto again.'' Sasuke replied. Sakura could tell there was more to it then that. ''Sasuke-kun...Naruto can take care of himself. What are you _really _worried about?'' Sasuke hesitated. ''C'mon Teme! You know you can tell us anything!'' Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Before he had a chance to answer their gate opened and they could hear Anko shouting for them to start.

* * *

A/N: That's it! The next chapter will be longer! _Much _longer! I think this one was only..about 2000 words. _Not _up to my usual standards!

My favorite part was...I dunno...I guess it was when Naruto told Anko off. This chapter wasn't as funny since it was so short. But I promise the next one will be longer! I'll see you guys in a week! xD

I hate going to my grandparents house! Why has thou forsaken thee!

Review plz! It will help me survive a week without internet access!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	8. New Plan!

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku and minor NaruHina in later chapters.

A/N: Ahahahah! Ahahahah! Ahahahahah! I swear, I can't stop **laughing**! I'm just finishing typing this at three in the morning and I'm currently riding on the RTA!(People are giving me weird looks since I'm laughing like a lunitic)I can't believe I escaped AGAIN even though there were people guarding my door.(They remembered me from the last time I escaped so they were making sure I didn't do it again) I tied some sheets together and used it as a rope to climb out a FOUR STORY WINDOW!!! LMAO!!! I also had an acomplis(Kid who's parent worked there) untie the rope I made out of sheets once I was safely on the ground and stuff it in a cabnit so nobody would know how I escaped! Then, just because I _really _didn't like the nurses who worked there, I left a note saying that I was somewhere in the hospital commiting suicide and that they were stank ugly bums! Oh my GOSH! This has got to be the craziest thing I've ever done! Ha! I told you I would escape!

Oh yeah! The poll's closed now so if you wanted to see the results you just gotta go to my profile!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Hospitals are like crap...they're full of stank ugly bums..._

* * *

_Recap_**: **

_Team seven filled out the forms and went over to turn them in and get their scroll. They then proceeded to gate twelve. ''So...are we going to fight Orochimaru or are we going to avoid him?'' Naruto asked._

_''Do you think we can beat him?'' Sakura asked._

_''Of course we can, Sakura-chan! Teme beat him before so he can beat him again! Especially with our help!'' Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement while Sasuke stayed silent. They could tell something was up with the Uchiha. ''We...should avoid him...'' Sasuke mumbled._

_''What for?'' Sakura and Naruto asked in unison. ''Well...if we don't...he could attack Naruto again.'' Sasuke replied. Sakura could tell there was more to it then that. ''Sasuke-kun...Naruto can take care of himself. What are you ____**really** __worried about?'' Sasuke hesitated. ''C'mon Teme! You know you can tell us anything!'' Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Before he had a chance to answer their gate opened and they could hear Anko shouting for them to start..._

(Oh! This isn't exactly related to this chapter but it's important to the story! I just wanted to say that in the future when Sasuke killed Itachi, Itachi didn't tell him why he killed the clan...so yeah, Sasuke still hates him. Just thought you should know since I neglected to mention it earlier!)

**What Changes...**

Chapter 8: New plan!

Or at least it would have been new if they had an original...

A few minutes into the exam as they were jumping through the trees was when Naruto decided to remind them of their previous conversation.

''So Teme, why are you so worried about running into that weirdo homosexual anyway?'' Sasuke acted as if he hadn't heard the question and stayed silent. This only served to annoy the hyperactive ninja. Sasuke paused for a moment on a branch causing his teammates to stop as well. He looked up at the sun to see what time it is before reaching into his pocket and taking out a bottle. He opened it and tossed one of the pills from it inside his mouth. Naruto and Sakura gave him strange looks.

''Sasuke-kun...what are those?'' Sakura asked, wondering why in the world Sasuke would need to take pills.

''...Vitamins...'' Was his hesitant reply. This only caused his teammates to look more confused.

''Why the hell do you need to take vitamins?'' Naruto asked, a little angry his friend was being so secretive. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before answering, ''To keep me awake...''

His teammates stared at him with equally deadpanned expressions before coming back to the world of reality. ''What do you mean to keep you awake...when was the last time you slept?'' Naruto asked, all previous anger now clouded over with worry. Sasuke hesitated before mumbling something they couldn't here.

''What did you say?'' Sakura and Naruto asked in unison.

''Since our mission escorting Tazuna.'' He mumbled a little louder, but still so soft they had to strain their ears to hear him. Vein's popped on both Sakura and Naruto's heads.

''WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS ALMOST A MONTH AGO!'' Sakura shouted as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and proceeded to shake the life out of him. ''How can you go a _month _without sleeping!? Shouldn't you have passed out from exhaustion!? Why didn't you tell someone!?''

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's wrists so she would stop shaking him because he was beginning to see spots. ''I didn't want to worry anyone.'' He mumbled. Naruto and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

''WERE WORRIED _NOW_!'' Naruto shouted. He calmed himself down a bit before asking, ''Why can't you sleep anymore? Your were like this during our last mission too.'' Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but bit his lip to stop himself. He couldn't tell them what was wrong. It would only worry them _more_. Naruto was about to _demand _an answer but they all froze when they sensed movement from not to far away. Sasuke visibly paled when he sensed the familiar chakra. He was hoping they wouldn't run into him...

All three of them hid themselves behind branches as they watched three ninja with grass forehead protectors come into the area. One they instantly recognized as Orochimaru disguised as a female. Naruto grinned in anticipation for a battle while Sakura had on a look of determination. Sasuke had a blank look. He wasn''t even looking at Orochimaru. He was just staring at the trees ahead of him as a million thoughts raced through his head. One of them being to grab his teammates and get as far away from Orochimaru as possible. He liked _that one _in particular. But he had to much pride to just run away like a coward.

They could hear talking coming from the ninja below them but they couldn't really make out what they were saying since they were too far away. Naruto turned to Sakura since was the tactical one of the group. But unfortunately she was drawing blanks. She didn't know much about Orochimaru that she could use to their advantage. The only one who could possibly know anything was Sasuke but he seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth.

Sasuke came back to back to his senses when he felt an odd sensation. He turned to look at the grass ninja to see that they were staring directly at Naruto, who didn't seem to notice. _'Naruto, you idiot! Move!'_

_'Huh?' _Was Naruto's oh-so-intelligent reply.

_'MOVE!' _Naruto jumped off his branch and onto Sasuke's right before it blew up. Sakura jumped next to them. _'Are you okay Naruto?'_

_'Just peachy Sakura-chan!' _

The three genin looked to the ground to see that one of the grass ninja had disappeared from sight. Unfortunately, it was Orochimaru who was gone. Before anybody could register what happened Sakura had been knocked out the tree by something gray and scaly and was plummeting to the ground. The boys had equal looks of relief when they saw Sakura 'poof' and what was left in her place was a log. When they turned back around to face their enemy Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when they came face-to-face with a giant snake. Sasuke, being used to giant snakes, only glared. Not at the reptile, but at the dirty bastard standing on top of it.

''Hello Sasuke-kun.'' Orochimaru said as he proceeded to peal off the female disguise. Naruto felt like tearing the him apart. Sasuke was just looking around until he pinpointed where Sakura was. He looked over to see that Orochimaru still hadn't noticed. He hoped it stayed that way.

Both ninja jumped out of the way as the snakes head came crashing down against the tree they were standing in. ''Hmm. Impressive...for genin.'' Orochildmolester mumbled. Out of nowhere, Sakura came falling from the branches above and firmly planted her foot on the back of Orochimaru's skull. Said bastard(I'm sorry, I just _really _don't like him)was only mildly surprised before grabbing Sakura's ankle and tossing her towards her teammates. She managed to land gracefully beside them.

''So what's our plan of action Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked, hoping she had an idea.

''I don't know.'' Was her blunt reply. Naruto looked crestfallen before suddenly smiling widely. ''I know what we can do! We can just attack him head on!'' Sakura smacked him on the head. That had to be the stupidest idea he'd ever came up with.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he finally came to a conclusion. If he was ever going to tell his friends he figured now would be the best time.

''We have to get away from him. Now.''

Sakura and Naruto stopped their bickering to look at him in confusion. ''What for? We can beat him!'' Naruto stated in determination.

''I know that. But we can't fight him and come out unscathed. He is an S-class criminal.'' The other two continued to stare at him.

''Your...afraid of getting injured...?'' Sakura asked.

''No.''

''Then what do you mean by 'unscathed'?''

''I mean he could end up...''

''End up what?'' His teammates asked in unison.

''He could end up giving me the curse mark...and then I'll have to leave again.'' That was the unbelievably short version of it...but it was still the truth. Although he neglected to mention that with or without the mark he might still end up leaving.

It took his teammates a few seconds to process this new found information. When they did they shared identical expressions of fear. ''W-what do you mean you'd have to leave, Teme!? You could still stay even if you did have that mark!'' Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked of to the side and didn't answer.

Sakura only just then noticed that Orochipedophile had been pretty quiet during their conversation. She looked around to see that both he and the giant snake had disappeared. The hell? How on earth can a giant snake disappear without any of them noticing? ''Hey...where did Orochimaru go?''

Naruto and Sasuke looked over to her in confusion and then scanned the area. Sure enough, Orochiskank was nowhere in sight. ''I can't believe we didn't notice a GIANT SNAKE leave! And we're suppose to be at Anbu level...'' Naruto grumbled in disappointment. Sasuke scanned the area again. ''He's still here, I can feel his chakra.''

''So uh...what are we gonna do?'' Naruto wondered, scratching his head.

''I've got an idea!'' Sakura shouted out of the blue, startling Naruto. ''Orochimaru is going to attack during the third part of the exam, right?'' Her teammates nodded. ''So we can attack him there! And we can warn the Hokage so that we can have at least _half _the Konoha ninja on our side while the other half deals with the invasion through the village.''

''But if we tell the old man that we know Orochimaru's coming wouldn't we have to tell him that we're from the future!?'' Naruto asked.

''Maybe...maybe not. But before we do anything we have to finish this test, so lets hurry up and get the earth scroll!'' Sakura shouted in determination.

So the they took off deeper into the forest of death to get as far away from the stank ugly bum, I mean Orochimaru...as possible.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short like the other one but the nurses who worked at the hospital only gave me an hour a day to type. I barely got even ten minutes though because they kept coming in to give me checkups...BUT NOW I'M FREE AND ALMOST HOME! Man...my moms gonna be pissed. She was cool about it last time since she kows how much I hated hospitals. But this time I'm coming home in the middle of the night whereas last time I came in the evening. But all her screaming will be worth it because my cousin Bri interns at the hospital and she just coincidentily(wink wink)brought her camcorder with her today.(She's also the one who gave me money for the bus! Love ya cuz!) I can't wait to see her video of all those people looking for me because they think I'm commiting suicide! I know it's mean...but they were mean to me first! I'd tell you about it...but I think I've rambled _enough_...

So anyway, my favorite part was...when Sasuke was telling them he had to take pills to keep him awake. Silly Sasuke, you should have known that they probably could of helped you if you told them earlier...

_**Subaki's fav part:**_

''Sasuke-kun...what are those?'' Sakura asked, wondering why in the world Sasuke would need to take pills.

''...Vitamins...'' Was his hesitant reply. This only caused his teammates to look more confused.

''Why the hell do you need to take vitamins?'' Naruto asked, a little angry his friend was being so secretive. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before answering, ''To keep me awake...''

His teammates stared at him with equally deadpanned expressions before coming back to the world of reality. ''What do you mean to keep you awake...when was the last time you slept?'' Naruto asked, all previous anger now clouded over with worry. Sasuke hesitated before mumbling something they couldn't here.

''What did you say?'' Sakura and Naruto asked in unison.

''Since our mission escorting Tazuna.'' He mumbled a little louder, but still so soft they had to strain their ears to hear him.

Vein's popped on both Sakura and Naruto's heads.

''WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS ALMOST A MONTH AGO!'' Sakura shouted as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and proceeded to shake the life out of him. ''How can you go a _month _without sleeping!? Shouldn't you have passed out from exhaustion!? Why didn't you tell someone!?''

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's wrists so she would stop shaking him because he was beginning to see spots. ''I didn't want to worry anyone.'' He mumbled. Naruto and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

-

Whoo...that's enough excitement for one night. Thanks for reading! I'll try to start updating more often again and try to make these chapters nicer.

Review plz! It kept me going when I was in the fiery pits of HELL!!! ...I mean the hellspital-Gah! I mean hospital! Yeah that's right...

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	9. End of the Second Exam

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku in later chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you are a male currently in woman's clothes you are either playing dress up with your little sister, like the feel of the clothes, or...you are simply a cross dresser. I find the first one cute, the second one weird, and the third a little odd but...whatever floats your boat I guess...

* * *

__

**Recap: **''So uh...what are we gonna do?'' Naruto wondered, scratching his head.

''I've got an idea!'' Sakura shouted out of the blue, startling Naruto. ''Orochimaru is going to attack during the third part of the exam, right?'' Her teammates nodded. ''So we can attack him there! And we can warn the Hokage so that we can have at least _**half** _the Konoha ninja on our side while the other half deals with the invasion through the village.''

''But if we tell the old man that we know Orochimaru's coming wouldn't we have to tell him that we're from the future!?'' Naruto asked.

''Maybe...maybe not. But before we do anything we have to finish this test, so lets hurry up and get the earth scroll!'' Sakura shouted in determination.

So the they took off deeper into the forest of death to get as far away from the stank ugly bum, I mean Orochimaru...as possible.

**What Changes...**

Chapter 9: Ending of the second exam!

Only thirty minutes into the exam and team seven is currently resting in a clearing. Naruto and Sakura were cooking fish while Sasuke was getting them some water. Naruto was staring at the burning fire while at the same time looking around them uneasily.

''Sakura-chan, are you sure it's okay to use a fire in this forest? Didn't Anko say it attracts wild animals?'' Naruto asked, still looking around in case said animal would jump out and attack. Sakura gave Naruto a skeptic look.

''Naruto, you've faced giant snakes, slugs, turtles, dogs, you _summon _giant toads, and your worried about some regular sized animals?'' Sakura asked disbelievingly.

''Yes,'' was his blunt reply. Sakura just hung her head with a sigh. She went back to staring at the fish when Naruto brought up something that had been on her mind lately.

''Hey Sakura-chan? What are we going to do about Sasuke-teme? Not just the Orochimaru thing but his sudden insomnia too?'' Sakura clenched her fists in aggravation.

''I don't know...what can we do? We can't just _force _him to sleep...can we?''

Naruto shrugged, ''I dunno, but we can try! What puts people to sleep?''

''Ah...what puts me to sleep is just relaxing with some tea or something.'' Sakura replied.

''I don't think Sasuke-teme is the type to listen to drink tea that often. HEY! I KNOW! Eating alot always makes me sleepy!''

''Eating?'' Sakura asked, bemused.

''YEAH! We can just give him all the fish and if he doesn't want to eat it we can shove it down his throat! Then all we gotta do is take his pills away!'' Naruto declared, feeling proud of himself for coming up with such a 'genius' idea. Sakura just gave him a look.

''What?''

''One, Sasuke-kun definitely wouldn't agree to eating all the fish and two, he would kill us if we tried to force feed him. Besides, this can wait until _after _the second exam! We don't want him falling asleep in the middle of a battle now do we?''

Naruto sighed, ''I guess your right...''

They sat in silence for a few minutes before feeling a presence coming towards them. They sharpened their senses and felt the familiar chakra of somebody they would rather not see now.

''Kabuto, why are you hiding in the bushes?'' Naruto asked, not even bothering to look in said ninja's direction.

''So you noticed me? Impressive.''

''Hardly,'' Naruto muttered under his breath.

''Anyway, I was wondering if I-''

''No,'' Sakura said bluntly.

''What do you mean no? I just wanted to travel with you guys. I can help you find a scroll!'' Kabuto reasoned.

_'And how would HE know we didn't have the other scroll?' _Sakura asked, using telepathy.

_'That sick bastard Orochimaru must have told him.' _Naruto replied

''You can come.''

All three ninja turned in the direction the voice came from. Sasuke was walking toward them holding a bucket of water.

_'Have you lost your mind, Teme!? We can't let let Orochimaru's pawn come with us!' _Naruto lectured. Sasuke blatantly ignored Naruto's mental comment.

-

Just to humor Kabuto, team seven continued going around in circles acting as if they didn't know there was a genjutsu cast on them. After an hour of pointless jumping from tree to tree Kabuto pointed out, ''Hey...I think we're in a genjutsu...''

_'Noooooo, REALLY!?' _Naruto shouted in his head. Sasuke and Sakura were thinking similar things.

''Release!'' Sakura shouted, the scene around them wavered and then disappeared so it looked as if they were in a different part of the forest.

''I wonder who cast the jutsu,'' Kabuto said, earning slightly annoyed looks from the other three. As if to answer Kabuto's question, three ninja's materialized in front of them.

''Give us your-'' The enemy ninja was punched squarely in the jaw by Naruto before he could even finish the demand. Unfortunately, it was only a water clone. Another clone appeared behind Naruto, holding a kunai to his neck. ''As I was saying before, give us your scroll!''

_'I've got this one,' _Sasuke said_. _Sakura shrugged and sat down on the ground to watch the show. Kabuto gave her a look of confusion, to which she answered by motioning for him to sit down too. When he did he asked, ''Why are we just sitting here?''

''It's Sasuke-kun's turn.''

''You think he can handle them by himself?''

''Of course,'' that statement shut him up for the time being...

_'I'll take care of this, dobe.' _Naruto only grunted in response and 'poofed' away from the clone's hold, only to reappear sitting with Kabuto and Sakura.

''How did he do that!?'' One of the ninja's shouted, giving their locations away to Sasuke. Said ninja bounded for the nearest bush and aimed a punch at one of the three ninja hiding behind it. One of their clones jumped in front of them for protection but Sasuke just blasted right through it and shoved his fist into the abdomen of the ninja in front of him. He was knocked out instantly. The second one stood up and was about to make the handsigns for more water clones but Sasuke gave him an uppercut and then a swift kick in the stomach.

''Yay! Go Sasuke-kun!''

''Kick his ass, Teme!''

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his team's cheering and then turned to the last ninja. He was cowering in fear in a somewhat fetal position. ''P-please, don't hurt me! I-I'll give you the s-scroll!'' The ninja lifted up the scroll as a peace offering. 'Pathetic' was the only thing going through Sasuke's mind. He took the scroll and punched the ninja in the face. He was instantly unconscious.

Sasuke threw the earth scroll to Naruto, who immediately pocketed it. ''Alright then, lets head to the tower,'' Sasuke said. They nodded and headed off through the trees. Sasuke almost lost his balance when he felt a slight pressure in his side. He glanced around him but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he shrugged it off.

Once they were close enough Kabuto took off, saying he could find his team from here.

-

Kabuto smirked as he looked at the vile with Sasuke's blood. ''I will have the sharingan before lord Orochimaru. I will show him what true power is...'' he muttered to himself. He smirked evilly as he pocketed the blood and continued on his way. His newest creation should be finished in a few minutes if he got started now. He couldn't wait to show it off during the third exam.

-

''Hey...didn't all this happen a little too early?'' Naruto asked when he noticed something was cocked her head in confusion before the realization dawned on her.

''Your right Naruto...we didn't face those guys until the **last** day of the second exam, but it's only been a few hours!''

''It's probably because of how we faced Orochimaru this time,'' Sasuke pointed out.

''Oh well! No sense dwelling on it! Lets just go finish the exam!'' Naruto shouted, about to run to the tower, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

''We still have something we need to do first.''

''What?'' Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

-

_'Naruto, if you drop us your dead meat!' _

_'Relax, I've got you Sakura-chan!'_

_'Like Sakura said, just don't drop us.' _

_'Whatever, teme.'_

Naruto was currently hanging upside down from a branch holding about five clones by the ankles, who were holding Sasuke, who was holding Sakura.

Sakura carefully reached her hand into the female sound ninja known as Kin's pouch. She grabbed what she wanted and then carefully took her hand back out.

_'I got it! Pull us up Naruto!' _

After they were a safe distance from the sound ninja, they sat down on a giant tree branch to catch their breath. ''So why did you want us to take their scroll, teme?'' Naruto asked, looking at said object in Sakura's hand.

''I don't think we should change too much if we can help it, so I figured we should take it since we had it last time...'' Sakura and Naruto nodded in understanding. They then set off to the tower.

(It's only been like, five hours since this started...)

(**Inside the Tower**)

''So...what do we do with the extra scroll?'' Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged so she just set it down. Naruto opened the two scrolls and in a puff of smoke they were met with Iruka standing before them.

''Hi Iruka-sensei!'' Naruto shouted, giving the chunin a hug. Iruka stood smiling at the genin. ''I can't believe you completed this so fast!''

Naruto stood smiling with a toothy grin. ''Of course we did! What else would you expect from the future Hokage and his trustworthy followers!'' This comment only served to get him two bumps to the head courtesy of Sakura and Sasuke.

''What do you mean 'followers' you self-centered hippo!?'' Sakura exclaimed, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Naruto sat rubbing his sore head with anime tears flowing from his eyes. ''Aww Sakura-chan, don't be like that! I said 'trustworthy' didn't I?'' Sasuke and Iruka sighed as they held Sakura back from pounding the blonde idiot.

-

(**LAST DAY OF THE EXAM**)

''What do you mean preliminaries!? I thought we were supposed to go straight to the third exam!'' Kiba exclaimed, a sneer on his face as he looked at the test instructors. As said instructors started to explain the reason for the delay, our time travelers were having their own conversation.

''So...how are we going to do this?'' Naruto asked, referring to the preliminary rounds.

''We should probably go easy on our opponents, that way nobody will expect anything,'' Sakura replied. Sasuke gave her a pointed look before saying, ''Sakura, you should probably try to tie with Ino again.'' Both Sakura and Naruto gave him a look of question. ''This makes it easier for us. I already have a plan in mind for the invasion and I need somebody to be out of the exam. I think you would be perfect for this Sakura-chan,'' he explained, not seeming to notice the suffix he added to her name. But Sakura noticed, and Naruto DEFINITELY noticed. He intended to use this for blackmail in some way.

''If you say so,'' Sakura simply replied, blushing a little when she heard how he said her name.

''What are _we_ going to do?'' Naruto asked.

''What we're going to do is-''

-

SASUKE UCHIHA VS. BLAH BLAHBLAH

Sasuke jumped off the railing and down onto the arena. He planned to finish this fight as quickly as possible so they could get this over with. He knew it wouldn't be suspicious if he did this quickly since he was the Uchiha prodigy and everyone expected this to be easy for him. But just in case, Sakura warned him not to do anything above chunin level.

Sasuke, being wiser then he was last time, carefully assessed his opponent. Just by looking at him, he could already tell what his specialty was.

Chakra absorption.

''Be-cough-gin!'' He heard the test proctor announce. Sasuke decided not to use any chakra what so ever. It would only be pointless in this battle anyway. His opponents hands started glowing a turquoise color as he charged blindly at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the ninja's sheer stupidity. He quickly sidestepped the glowing hand aiming for him. He continued dodging left and right as the ninja just kept thrusting his hands forward.

After Sasuke got tired of the pointless fight, he waited for the perfect opening. His opponent charged again and right before he would've hit Sasuke, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Before the other ninja could even realize what hit him, Sasuke kicked him in the air. He jumped up after him, giving him a series of kicks in midair. Finally, as a final attack, he kicked him hard in the stomach while shouting, ''Lion's Barrage!'' sending his opponent plummeting to the ground. He was out cold.

''The winner is -cough cough- Sasuke Uchi-cough-ha.''

Sasuke secretly planted something on the floor and covered it up with a high level genjutsu before he stoically walked back up the stairs to the platform.

''Hey teme, is there anything in particular _I _have to do?'' Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, ''Not really...''

''Just make sure you don't overdo it, Naruto,'' Sakura commanded. Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

A few more matches...

SAKURA HARUNO VS. INO YAMANAKA

''Sakura,'' Sasuke said, making her pause. She was a little let down that he didn't use the suffix in her name as he had done before but she shook it off to pay attention to what he had to say. ''If the battle goes on too long make sure both you and Ino step exactly in the middle of the arena. Then pretend to be knocked out.'' She looked at him puzzled but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

-

Sakura was officially BORED with this battle. She simply dodged some of Ino's attacks while sometimes getting hit and then she would hit Ino and other times she would purposely miss. She could tell Ino was already starting to get tired but she still had plenty of energy to burn. Remembering what Sasuke said. She somehow managed to move Ino into the middle with her.

After about thirty seconds the spot they were standing on exploded. Ino and Sakura flew on opposite ends of the arena. From where she lay she could see that Ino was unconscious so Sakura pretended to be unconscious as well.

''I officially announce-cough cough- this match as a draw...''

Naruto looked around a second before looking at Sakura, who had 'woken up' after they carried her up the stairs, with a puzzled look. ''Sakura-chan, where's Gaara?'' Sakura took a quick scan around the room and, indeed, Gaara was nowhere to be found.

**WITH GAARA**

''Who are you...?'' Gaara asked, looking at the odd girl infront of him. She was wearing a T-shirt and baggy shorts, both black, that looked way too big for her. As a matter of fact, the girl herself looked a little younger than him. Maybe ten or eleven. She had a mask on that covered everything but her eyes, which were covered by sunglasses. She also wasn't wearing any shoes. Gaara also noted that she wore her headband around her neck. The odd thing was it didn't have a symbol, just a blank metal plate

''My name is...my name...OH WELL! I guess I don't have one yet!'' She exclaimed with a giggle.

''Yet?''

''Mmhmm! Yet! I'm sure I will get one soon! I will be needing one for the third part of the exam!'' She said.

''What are you doing out here if your supposed to be taking the chunin exams?'' He asked, starting to lose his patience with this girl.

''Oh no, silly Gaara-kun! I'm not taking the entire exam, just part of it! My job is to face Sasuke Uchiha and win!'' This girl was very annoying...especially since she shouts everything she says. Wait, what did she say? Face Sasuke Uchiha?

''Your job...?'' He asked quietly. She nodded. ''Who gave you this job?'' She put her hand on her chin and shifted her weight to the right. Something he noticed was her thinking position.

''I forget!'' She said pleasantly, as if she were standing before Barney the purple dinosaur instead of Gaara. She seemed very weak and helpless to him. Why did she think she could beat the Uchiha? ''What makes you think you will win?'' He asked. She suddenly stood stiffly and then mechanically stated, ''Because I am the ultimate killing machine. I cannot lose.'' She then went back into her relaxed, happy position.

Gaara deemed her crazy and _this_ a waist of time so he started walking away. ''I'll see you at the finals Gaara-kun! I'll tell you my name there! I promise!'' she called after him. He ignored her and kept walking, he had a match to win after all. Before he went back in he stopped and turned back to her.

''Why do you have that mask on your face...?'' Her eyes widened and she touched the mask, as if forgetting it was even there. She then cocked her head to the side. Another one of her little quirks, he noticed. ''My face is not yet finished,'' She said simply, as if it were obvious.

Yep...

...she's crazy...

(A/N: Don't forget this! It was very important!)

**BACK IN THE ARENA **

''Hey, there's Gaara!'' Naruto shouted, pointing to him as he walked in.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at the screen as the names were chosen.

ROCK LEE VS. GAARA

''And just in time too,'' Sakura stated.

(A/N: I'm going to skip Gaara and Naruto's battles, since we already know what happened...)

-

''I'm so psyched! I can't wait to beat Neji's ass in the finals!'' Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air as he and his teammates were walking through the village.

''Well anyway, I'm going to go 'introduce myself' to pervy sage so I can sign that contract scroll and be able to summon toads again. Come find me if you need me!'' Naruto said, he then jumped on a roof and ran off.

Sasuke stopped and turned to Sakura, ''I'm going to go train to build up my stamina better in this body. Care to join me, Sakura-chan?''

'He said it again,' she noted with a smile. She liked the way her name sounded when he said it. Especially when he added the '-chan' to her name.

''I would love to join you Sasuke-kun,'' she replied happily. He nodded and started walking to the training fields, Sakura walking beside him.

-

A girl wearing all black, a mask that covered her mouth(yes her nose is showing now)and sunglasses sat in a tree, watching the blonde boy and old man argue. **''The boy is Naruto Uzumaki and the elder is the sannin Jiraiya, remember that,''** the voice through her earpiece commanded. ''Alright,'' she said quietly.

**''You can greet them now.'' **

''Wait! Wait! I need a name incase they ask like Gaara-kun did!''

**''Kamiko'' **was all the voice said.

''Kamiko _what?_'' she asked, waiting for the last name. She waited a minute but didn't get a reply. Rolling her eyes at her master's stubborn ways she then contemplated the name. 'Kamiko huh? I suppose _God's child _is a pretty name...' She then jumped down from the tree, landing right in the middle of the two males.

''C'mon! If your such a great toad sage then why won't you-'' Naruto paused when he caught sight of the girl infront of him. Jiraiya was staring at her suspiciously.

''Um...hello Naruto-kun! Hello Jiraiya-sama!'' Naruto looked at her oddly and Jaraiya gave a smirk when she added the '-sama' part to his name.

''At least _this girl _knows how to respect her elders! What's your name kid?'' Jiraiya asked, smiling widely.

''Kamiko''

''What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl!'' Jiraiya said, throwing his head back and laughing. Naruto glared at the sannin for his comment. He had better not be thinking of doing anything to such a young girl. Kamiko only tilted her head to the side, wondering how he could complement her on her beauty if he couldn't really see her face.

''So how old are ya?'' the pervert asked once he finished laughing.

''I am...I'm...''

**''Eleven''**

''I'm eleven, Jiraiya-sama!'' His smile only seemed to get wider.

''Such a young age...yet such beauty!'' he complemented.

''Why thank you, Jiraiya-sama!'' Naruto only glared more. He knew Jiraiya wasn't that sick to do anything to a minor...but his comments were still perverted.

''If you don't mind, may I ask why you're here?'' Naruto asked, interrupting their conversation. Kamiko snapped her fingers, as if just remembering something.

''Oh right! I came to ask you something, Naruto-kun!'' She bounced happily over two him until she was standing directly infront of her. He blushed a little at how close she was to him.

''A-and what would that be?'' He asked.

''I've heard you are the master prankster! Would you mind teaching me? I LOVE pranks!'' Naruto gave her a wide smile.

''Sure! I would be honored to teach you, Kamiko-chan!'' Naruto replied as he proceeded to drag her away. Jiraiya waved to them and then went back to his 'research.'

**''Your bubbly personality is a force to be reckoned with...''** Kamiko only smiled at the 'implied' complement, following Naruto as he lead her away from the sannin.

* * *

**UPDATES!: **There will be a few oneshots or short side stories to 'What Changes' pertaining to what they did during their month before the chunin exams. They are mostly humor based and aren't as focused on the plot as this story is. Make sure to put me on 'Author's Alert' so you don't miss an update!

A/N: Well, that's it for now! I apologize for not updating in a while, but I was working on one of my other stories and got side tracked by it. I hope you enjoyed this! Anyway, my favorite part was Kabuto talking about the vile of blood he got from Sasuke. I just thought it was interesting.

_**Subaki's fav part:**_

Kabuto smirked as he looked at the vile with Sasuke's blood. ''I will have the sharingan before lord Orochimaru. I will show him what true power is...'' he muttered to himself. He smirked evilly as he pocketed the blood and continued on his way. His newest creation should be finished in a few minutes if he got started now. He couldn't wait to show it off during the third exam.

What's Kabuto doing with the blood? What's Sasuke's 'big plan?' Is Kamiko a friend of foe? Find the answers to these questions and more on chapter ten of...

'WHAT CHANGES!'

Review plz! Comments and constructive criticism only! If you flame, you will be eaten by evil leprechauns! I control them, just like my evil celery minions! Mwahahahahah!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	10. Botched Plan!

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku in later chapters.

**UPDATES: **I'm writing a few oneshots and side stories to this to describe what they did during the month before the third part of the chunin exams. I've just published one today!

**Go to Sleep Dammit! Two or Threeshot/side story to 'What Changes'**

**Summary:** **Sasuke has been having trouble sleeping lately due to stress. Sakura and Naruto decide to go through every trick in the book to help him sleep. But they have to do it 'secretly' since the stubborn Uchiha refuses to ask for their help._ Slight SasuSaku!_  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I want you to tell me honestly...do you read these...or do you just look to see if it says something funny or totally unrelated to the disclaimer...kinda like this...-_-u

* * *

__

**Recap: **''Oh right! I came to ask you something, Naruto-kun!'' She bounced happily over two him until she was standing directly infront of him. He blushed a little at how close she was.

_''A-and what would that be?'' He asked._

_''I've heard you are the master prankster! Would you mind teaching me? I LOVE pranks!'' Naruto gave her a wide smile._

_''Sure! I would be honored to teach you, Kamiko-chan!'' Naruto replied as he proceeded to drag her away. Jiraiya waved to them and then went back to his 'research.'_

_**''Your bubbly personality is a force to be reckoned with...''** Kamiko only smiled at the 'implied' complement, following Naruto as he lead her away from the sannin._

**What Changes...**

Chapter 10: Botched Plan!

It was the day of the final part of the chunin exam. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stood outside the stadium, going over their strategy. ''Okay, I'm going to say this one last time to make sure we all know what we're going to do,'' Sasuke stated, his teammates nodded. ''Naruto, your going to have your fight with Neji. Once your done with that, you are to go out into the village and make sure none of the sound/sand ninja do any harm to the village,'' Naruto nodded in understanding, ''Sakura, you need to stand by the Hokage at all times. I also need you to make sure the sound four doesn't complete that barrier.'' Sakura nodded. ''I'm going to temperately incapacitate Gaara to make sure he doesn't interfere. Once we've taken care of the potential threats we'll focus on Orochimaru.''

They heard the crowd yelling inside the stadium, signaling that the exam had started.

-

Sakura silently snuck up behind the jonin who was about to enter the Hokage's booth. She quickly hit him on the back of the neck and dragged him away.

_'Part one is complete,' _she stated.

_'Good_. _Proceed, Sakura-chan,'_ Sasuke replied. Sakura ignored the giddiness she felt when Sasuke added the suffix to her name and used a transformation jutsu to look like the guard and stood silently next to the Hokage and 'Kazekage.'

-

Sasuke stealthily shadowed Gaara until he was alone. With killer accuracy, Sasuke threw a senbon that he 'borrowed' from Sakura towards Gaara's neck. He silently cursed when the sand (just barely) blocked it and Gaara turned around in alarm. Sasuke sighed, realizing he would have to do this the hard way.

Following Lee's example during the preliminaries, Sasuke threw a series of punches at Gaara, moving too fast for the sand to protect him. When he got the chance, he hit Gaara on the back of the head and caught him by his sleeve when he fell unconscious. _'Piece of cake...' _

_'Well aren't WE being a bit egotistic today...' _Naruto commented. He'd already finished his battle with Neji and was now patrolling the village.

_'Shut up, dobe' _

_'HEY!' _

_'Anyway, are there any disturbances so far?'_

_'Not really...but the sound and sand ninja are roaming all over the streets. They're not ATTACKING but its still suspicious' _

_'Okay then, keep me posted' _

_'Will do! Hey, before I forget, Sakura says its almost time for your match!' _

_'Hn'_

_-_

The crowd was screaming in anger and confusion, wondering where the hell Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara were. Just as the fans were getting ready to throw food, Sasuke 'poofed' into the arena. The people cheered, thinking the match was going to go on. After waiting a few minutes people started wondering where Gaara was.

The ninja who was in the arena with Sasuke disappeared and reappeared a minute later. ''I have an announcement to make! There has been a substitution!'' The ninja stated. Everyone sat quietly, wondering who it could be that replaced Gaara.

Sasuke could see the silhouette of the person coming down the stairs and into the arena. The first thing he noticed when his opponent walked up to him was that she was a female. She was at least three inches shorter then him. She had odd, light purple hair, wore a high collar navy blue shirt like the ones he used to wear except with long flowing sleeves, black shorts, and a headband without a symbol around her neck. Her skin was just as flawless and pale as his. She seemed to be very young, about a year or two younger then his current age. He couldn't see her eyes because they were closed.

Sasuke stuck his hand out for her to shake. He was surprised when she immediately grabbed it and shook it happily, a big smile on her face. She opened her eyes to reveal pupil-less purple orbs. They reminded him of his own pupil-less onyx ones.

''It is an honor to meet you, Sasuke-kun!'' She greeted. Sasuke blanched when he realized that she might be another fangirl of his. But this thought was completely erased from his mind when next she said, ''On second thought...I think 'Sasu' would be a better name for you! 'Sasuke-kun' seems too...familiar!'' Sasuke glared at her when she said the idiotic nickname.

''If the two of you are ready, I would like to announce the beginning of the match,'' the nameless ninja standing next to them stated. Kamiko nodded happily and stepped back from Sasuke a few steps. Sasuke nodded grudgingly, a little miffed that his plans were slightly disrupted by the presence of the girl.

''Then let the match begin!'' Everybody in the crowd went silent, paying close attention to the match.

Orochimaru, dressed as the Kazekage, scowled when he looked at the purple-haired child. He wanted to know what happened to Gaara. How could this girl possibly replace him? This would mess up his plans unless the girl could manage to somehow beat the Uchiha, which he doubted.

Kabuto smirked, looking at Orochimaru's expression from his place in the arena. He could tell Orochimaru was underestimating her, which was good. He had strictly instructed her not to use her full potential because he planned on using her against Orochimaru when the time came.

Sasuke rushed towards the girl, intent on finishing this quickly. He thrust his fist forward, straight into the girl's face. He cursed inwardly when her figure exploded into a cloud of smoke, indicating it was a clone. The girl obviously had skill...just not as much as he did! He shut his eyes to focus on her position. Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan.

''Now, now, Sasu, that's not fair!'' The girl said playfully. Sasuke turned around calmly to see her standing a few feet away. Before he could reply she rushed up to him and threw a perfectly aimed kick to his chest. She didn't seem at all surprised when the person she attacked only turned out to be a log.

Wasting no time she jumped into the air, anticipating the hand that reached from the ground to pull her under.

Sasuke resurfaced from the ground and just stared at her. The girls mannerisms seemed very familiar to him. She was very confident, strong, and seemed to be intelligent. But it was also in the way she held herself, her fighting stance, her facial features. Just who was this girl?

-

Sakura stared worriedly at Sasuke. She could tell by the girl's chakra signature that she was very skilled, not to be underestimated. But there was also something odd about he chakra. It seemed...artificial? She didn't know how to describe it. Another thing, although it seemed artificial, it was very much like Sasuke's chakra signature. This perplexed her to no end.

She could only hope this didn't turn out badly...

-

Naruto glared at the sound ninja and felt sympathy for the sand. If only they knew their Kazekage was killed and replaced with a fifty-year-old psychopath who had an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes. It was so _obvious _they were planning an invasion. No person in their right mind would just walk up and down the same street over and over just because they felt like it. He knew they 'd start attacking any second now. He then decided to see how his teammates were fairing.

-

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the surprising effort it was taking to land any hits on the girl. So far he had only managed to hit her a few times and scratched her arm with a kunai, but she acted as if she hardly noticed. Of course, she hadn't hit him at all...that was a boost to his ego.

_'Sakura! Sasuke!' _Sasuke suddenly heard in his head. It startled him for a second, giving his opponent the chance to land a hit on his cheek. It didn't hurt because she barely managed to touch him since he moved out of the way, but it still hurt his pride to know he _had _been hit.

_'WHAT, Naruto?' _Sasuke asked angrily.

_'Is there something wrong, Naruto?' _he heard Sakura ask.

_'I just wanted to know if everything was going well in there?' _

_'Just peachy...' _Sasuke grunted as he dodged another blow from the purple-headed menace.

_'What's up with him?'_

_'Sasuke-kun is fighting, Naruto,' _Sakura replied.

_'Who!? I thought he took care of Gaara!' _

_'I don't know, dobe. Some girl,' _Sasuke answered. He used his leg to trip her and punched her in the stomach once she fell to the ground. She coughed up blood before she took hold of his ankle, and lifted him off the ground. She grunted with the energy it took to lift someone heavier than her and with a loud battle cry, threw him into the trees at the corner of the arena.

Sasuke stood up, seething in anger. He was just about ready to _**KILL**_ this girl!

_'Sasuke-kun, be rational,' _Sakura warned.

_'Beat the girl's ass, teme!' _Naruto cheered. Sasuke liked Naruto's idea better and began to do some handsigns. Sakura sighed in defeat, knowing she was ignored.

But before he could finish he looked up to see white feathers falling from the sky.''Kai!'' he said, and was released from the genjutsu. He could faintly hear Sakura doing the same.

_'Be on your guard, Naruto. We just got the signal for the invasion to begin.' _Sakura told him.

_'I know! They've just started attacking! I'm going to make some clones to help out and then meet you guys in the arena!' _

_'Okay!' _

_'Hn' _

_-_

''What is this...what's going on?'' The Hokage asked the 'Kazekage.' Orochimaru smirked and tore off his disguise.

The Hokage gasped in shock/anger, ''Orochimaru!?''

''In the flesssshhh,'' he replied. Orochimaru led the Hokage to the roof of the arena and gave the sound four the signal to create the barrier. But only two-thirds of it came up. Then another part disappeared...and then the whole thing vanished.

''What is this!?'' Orochimaru asked

Sakura 'poofed' behind him and the Hokage on the roof, sticking out her tongue at Orochimaru. ''My apologies Orochimaru-_sama_, but your lackeys are a bit...busy...at the moment,'' she said with a wide smile on her face. Both the Hokage and Orochimaru stared at her in shock.

-

''YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! **BURN! **BURN, BABY, **_BURN!!!!!_**'' The girl shouted as she brought up more fire to attack Tayuya with. ''I shall burn you with fire straight from the _depths of HELL!!!!!_'' The girl was an exact replica of Sakura except for the tattoo that read, 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead. There were three regular Sakura clones behind her, dealing with the other sound ninja.

''AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!''

''YES _SCREAM_! SCREAM ALL YOU WANT! HA, THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN _MONTHS...!_''

-

Naruto just stepped into the arena, his eyes widened when he saw who Sasuke's opponent was. It was hard to recognize her at first...but her cheerful demeanor and the way she giggled and laughed while she and Sasuke fought was enough to realize...

...that girl was Kamiko...his new _friend...!_

He was briefly shocked when he saw her features. Purple hair with matching purple eyes, pale skin, and very young looking. He didn't know why...but she seemed younger now that he could see more than just her nose and feet...

Naruto was especially shocked when he saw that she was matching Sasuke blow for blow. He thought that only himself and Sakura were capable of such a feat in this time!?

-

''Now Sasu, you shouldn't get distracted! Lets continue our match, okay?'' Sasuke stepped back and got out of his stance, though he kept his guard up.

''I don't have time for this...'' He had to go help Sakura! He didn't want to leave her alone to face Orochimaru. She had the Hokage with her...but he still didn't want to take any chances.

''Awww! But that's no-'' She stopped talking when she saw who was at the entrance. After that, Sasuke was temporarily blinded by the gust of smoke that the girl left in her trail as she ran off shouting, ''NARUTO-KUN!!!!''

Sasuke blinked in both surprise and bewilderment.

Naruto only sweatdropped as, in two seconds flat, he was engulfed in a hug by the small eleven-year-old kunoichi.

Okay...now Sasuke was _really _confused.

**''Have you lost your mind? Naruto is the ENEMY'' **She didn't respond because it would probably look weird if she was talking to herself, but she did let him go.

''Hi, Kamiko-chan!'' Naruto replied, laughing nervously at the glares he was receiving from Sasuke. ''You look much better now that I can actually see your face!'' Kamiko tilted her head in confusion, not knowing if that was a compliment or insult. ''I'm sorry, but I've got something to do right now, so I have to go!'' Naruto said hurriedly as he and Sasuke turned towards the arena. Just as they were about to dash off, Kamiko 'poofed' away.

-

Sakura and the Hokage were in their fighting stances, waiting for Orochimaru to make his first move. The Hokage had long-since removed his formal attire and was now clad in his black combat uniform. Before anybody could even blink, a purple-headed girl appeared in the middle of them.

''What do you want?'' Orochimaru asked, his detest at the situation beginning to show in his voice.

''Ahh...Orochimaru-sama, I would like the privileged to take care of them myself,'' Kamiko said politely, all previous playfulness covered up by her determined look. Although, on the inside she was gagging at how ugly and weird he looked.

Orochimaru smirked; If this girl wanted to throw away her life trying to prove something then he might as well let her, so he nodded his approval and stepped back. It was only a few seconds later that Sasuke and Naruto arrived on the scene.

''Get out of the way, Kamiko-chan! Orochimaru is dangerous!'' Naruto exclaimed, apparently not registering the fact that she is facing _them _in a fighting stance.

''She is working for Orochimaru,'' Sakura stated. Sasuke glared at Kamiko while Naruto gave a look of shock that quickly transformed into anger. Sakura thought she saw regret flash through Kamiko's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

Before anyone could even blink, Kamiko had appeared behind the Hokage and blew some type of purple powder on him. Everybody froze, waiting for something to happen. When there was nothing, Orochimaru cast Kamiko a scowl while the rest were confused.

''What did you do to the old man!?'' Naruto asked, pointing at her accusingly. Kamiko only shrugged and went back into her fighting stance.

Well...Sasuke's plan is completly botched...

* * *

**UPDATES!: **There will be a few oneshots or short side stories to 'What Changes' pertaining to what they did during their month before the chunin exams. They are mostly humor based and aren't as focused on the plot as this story is. Make sure to put me on 'Author's Alert' so you don't miss an update!

A/N: That's it for this chapter! Don't forget to check out 'Go To Sleep, Dammit!' I think it's kinda cute! Anyway, my favorite part was Inner Sakura bringing up fire from the pitts of hell to burn Tayuya!

**_Subaki's Fav Part:_**

''YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! **BURN! **BURN, BABY, **_BURN!!!!!_**'' The girl shouted as she brought up more fire to attack Tayuya with. ''I shall burn you with fire straight from the _depths of HELL!!!!!_'' The girl was an exact replica of Sakura except for the tattoo that read, 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead. There were three regular Sakura clones behind her, dealing with the other sound ninja.

''AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!''

''YES _SCREAM_! SCREAM ALL YOU WANT! HA, THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN _MONTHS...!_''

-

Kamiko's true identity has been revealed...or has it! And what was that powder she threw on the Hokage? Find out in chapter eleven of...

'WHAT CHANGES!'

Review plz! Comments and constructive criticism only! If you flame, I shall castrate you with a spork! Those things are deadly, you know! Mwahahahahah!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	11. In Which Things Go Wrong

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku in later chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **What good are sporks? They can't pick up meat like a fork, and they can't scoop up soup like a spoon! They're not utensils! They're lies!

**

* * *

**

_**Recap: **_

_''Ahh...Orochimaru-sama, I would like the privilege to take care of them myself,'' Kamiko said politely, all previous playfulness covered up by her determined look. Although, on the inside she was gagging at how ugly and weird he looked._

_Orochimaru smirked; if this girl wanted to throw away her life trying to prove something then he might as well let her, so he nodded his approval and stepped back. It was only a few seconds later that Sasuke and Naruto arrived on the scene._

_''Get out of the way, Kamiko-chan! Orochimaru is dangerous!'' Naruto exclaimed, apparently not registering the fact that she is facing them in a fighting stance._

_''She is working for Orochimaru,'' Sakura stated. Sasuke glared at Kamiko while Naruto gave a look of shock that quickly transformed into anger. Sakura thought she saw regret flash through Kamiko's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure._

_Before anyone could even blink, Kamiko had appeared behind the Hokage and blew some type of purple powder on him. Everybody froze, waiting for something to happen. When there was nothing, Orochimaru cast Kamiko a scowl while the rest were confused._

_''What did you do to the old man!?'' Naruto asked, pointing at her accusingly. Kamiko only shrugged and went back into her fighting stance._

_Well...Sasuke's plan is completely botched..._

**What Changes...**

Chapter 11: In which things go wrong...

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Kamiko, bored, decided that now was the time to put her long-term plan into action.

She ran at the Hokage, fist pulled back ready to punch. Naruto jumped in the way and grabbed her wrist.

Kamiko smiled regretfully. She plunged her other fist into Naruto's abdomen, sending him meters away as he slammed into the other side of the arena. She didn't have time to fight with them, she had to get to the Hokage!

She looked back in the Third's direction. He was staring back at her with mild surprise, as was everyone else.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a brief worried look in Naruto's direction. He had already pulled himself up but was fighting with a sound shinobi.

Kamiko, using their distraction to her advantage, took out a kunai at lunged at the Hokage.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Sasuke, thanks to years of training, snapped back to attention the second Kamiko started moving. He ran at her, intending to stop her attack when suddenly, a burst of sand shot out and sent Sasuke, Kamiko, and Sakura crashing into the Hokage and Kazekage's booth. The Hokage looked startled while Orochimaru seemed mildly annoyed by all the intrusions.

The three kids heads popped up from underneath the sand and stared at their attacker.

''PANDA-CHAN!!!!'' Kamiko shouted, her eyes lit up with happiness, completely disregarding the fact that half of Gaara was taken over by Shukaku and he looked like he wanted to tear them apart and would take great pleasure in doing it.

''Sa-Sasuke...Uchiha!'' He growled. Apparently, he was fully aware of who it was who knocked him out.

Sakura heard Sasuke groan in annoyance next to her. Everything in his plan seemed to be backfiring.

''...You should probably lead him away from here if your going to fight him. You wouldn't want him to hurt innocent people, would you?'' Kamiko suggested.

Sakura turned and glared at her, ''And leave you alone with Hokage-sama? No chance.'' Kamiko smirked, her new plan already forming in her head.

''Oh, of course not! I was merely suggesting that _Sasu _should fight with Gaara-kun while you and _I _can fight one-on-one. Unless you don't think you can fight me without the boys to back you up.'' Sakura felt a vein pop on her forehead.

Sasuke glared at Kamiko. There was _no way _he was letting Sakura handle Kamiko _and _Orochimaru on her own!

''Okay.''

Sasuke felt his sharingan activate as he turned to face Sakura. Unfortunately, he was distracted when Gaara, not one to wait, extended Shukaku's arm to make a grab for him. He managed to dodge it and placed an exploding tag on the demon's appendage. Gaara's eyes widened as the tag went off and he was pushed off the platform they were standing on.

Sasuke knew that wouldn't stop Gaara for long so he quickly turned to face the two kunoichi, who were already in battle-ready stances. Sakura gave him look saying 'I can handle it.'

His sharingan spun somewhat as he growled but nodded before jumping off the platform and running to the wall of the stadium.

_'Help her dobe!'_ Naruto could almost hear the worry through the telepathic order. But unfortunately, he couldn't really help Sakura at the moment.

_'I can't! I'm a LITTLE busy here!' _Naruto replied as about fifteen sound and sand ninja tried to overwhelm him. In a few seconds they were all scattered across the field. Naruto only had a few seconds to breath before more came after him.

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto really was wrapped up in his own devices cursed mentally, which Naruto heard.

_'Sheesh teme, have a little faith in Sakura! She can handle herself you know...'_

_'I know that!'_

_'So what's the problem?' _

Sasuke didn't answer, he only kept running until he was able to jump over the stadium wall. Gaara following after him.

-

Kamiko was certain she could handle Sakura. Not that she was underestimating her. On the contrary, she sensed that Sakura was one of the strongest ninja she'd come in contact with. But unfortunately for Sakura...Sasuke was the only one who could match her blow for blow.

She sensed right from the beginning that each one of them (meaning team seven) had untapped potential. She was sure that either one of them could easily become the leader of their village. Though she thought Naruto was better qualified.

But back on topic.

Though Naruto had a large amount of chakra within him, it wasn't all of his, and he couldn't completely control it.

Sakura, though strong, didn't have a large chakra supply, and she would probably give before either of the boys did.

Sasuke seemed to be the most worthy adversary since his untapped strength could be easily reached and he had the ability to control it successfully.

Kamiko took a deep breath, letting the chakra surge around in her body. Now that she only had to fight Sakura to get to the Hokage things should go smoothly. Kamiko let her eyes fall closed. She heard Sakura gasp in front of her.

Sakura, in her defense, was only mildly shocked when the genjutsu was cast over her. She looked around to see that she was on team seven's usual meeting bridge. She could see Naruto sitting next to her, dozing off, and Sasuke was standing on her other side, leaning on the bridge with his eyes closed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. As if she would fall for this genjutsu, even if it did look real. She clapped her hands together and muttered, ''Kai,'' but nothing changed. She tried fluctuating her chakra, but that didn't work either. Now she was starting to worry...

Kamiko smiled softly as she saw the recognition dawn on Sakura's face before it changed to panic. She never really liked preforming genjutsu, but she figured if she had to the least she could do was make it bearable.

''Hope you enjoy it, Sakura,'' Kamiko muttered as she turned to the Hokage, who was fighting with Orochimaru. She shuddered a bit. That man was just creepy...

-

Sakura waited, and waited, and, waited for the scene to change and become terrifying. But nothing happened. She briefly wondered if the Sasuke and Naruto in the genjutsu could move, since they haven't changed positions yet. Her unspoken question was answered when 'Sasuke' opened his eyes and turned to face her.

''When did you get here, Sakura-chan?''

Sakura almost felt like melting but held herself together, reminding herself that this is only an illusion.

''A little while ago,'' she replied quickly, hoping to end the pointless conversation and go back to figuring out how to release the genjutsu. Out of the corner of her eye she saw 'Sasuke's' eyes narrow in suspicion. ''What's wrong?'' She asked going against her better judgment.

''Why are you just standing there? Shouldn't you be figuring a way out?''

Sakura deadpanned for a moment.

''You do know your in a genjutsu don't you?''

Sakura's mouth hung open.

'Sasuke' smirked.

''B-but...your part of the genjutsu!? Your not supposed to-''

''This isn't exactly a normal genjutsu.'' Sakura stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. ''This is...a jutsu of my own creation...'' Sakura's eyes narrowed.

''How can that be? Your not real.''

'Sasuke' rolled his eyes, ''Technically, I am real. I'm...a recording of sorts. You see, a little while after I left the village I started experimenting with my sharingan. I...was homesick-'' At this his cheeks reddened and he turned his head away from her, ''so I cast a genjutsu on myself. I started improving it. Sometimes I actually take part in the jutsu, other times I just watch an illusion of myself interact with illusions of you and Naruto.''

Sakura was extremely confused, ''Okay...if that's true...why did you make us twelve in the illusion instead of fifteen?''

''At the time, I only remembered what you two looked like when we were twelve, so I just altered my age to match it. I haven't used it in months since I came back with you guys...I didn't need to.''

''Your very talkative...''

'Sasuke' blushed and grunted.

Sakura only just then realized something, ''Wait...Kamiko cast this jutsu on me...so how are you...''

Sasuke smirked teasingly, ''Really, Sakura-chan, I would have thought you figured it out already. Kamiko is a clone...of me. Therefore, she has some of my jutsu and some of my memories.''

Sakura felt like smacking herself. She should have realized it when she saw how similar their chakra was. ''Does the _real _Sasuke know she's a clone?''

''Yes, _we _figured it out a few seconds before you started to fight her. That's why _we _didn't want you to fight.''

-

Naruto growled. Why were most of the ninja attacking _him_!? He looked around to survey their standing.

Sasuke was off playing wild goose chase with Gaara...

_'Hey teme, remember to leave Gaara to me.' _

_'I thought you were busy?' _

Before Naruto could reply, he was suddenly socked in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a huff.

_'I'll be there in FIVE minutes,' _Naruto growled in response.

_'Naruto...?'_

''I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF WHOEVER DID THAT!!!!!!'' He shouted, jumping to his feet and making five clones. They all started charging their rasengan. In only a few seconds all his enemies were unconscious.

_'I'm on my way!' _

-

''What are you planning to do once you've killed me?'' The Third rasped out, barely dodging a blow form his ex-pupil's sword.

''Ku ku ku,'' Orochimaru cackled, lunging for the Hokage again. He stopped dead in his tracks when a flurry of purple petals appeared in front of the Third.

Kamiko started emerging from the storm of petals. When the top half of her body was visible she took a kunai and thrust it forward, straight into Hokage-sama's heart...

-

''So how did you know I wasn't the illusion Sakura?''

He turned his head from her, seeming embarrassed, ''Ah...my illusion of you...always does something when she gets to the bridge...''

''Does what?''

''Hn,'' he replied, refusing to answer.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura found herself thinking of another question, ''Why are you so...talkative? I know your an illusion but...you seem to be more open in the genjutsu then you are in real life.''

'Sasuke' opened his mouth but closed it, having trouble answering. It was a few minutes before he replied, ''Observing myself as an illusion...I noticed that I...hurt yours and Naruto's feelings often with how I acted...so I tried to change it. I haven't changed much...but I do speak more often. In the genjutsu _and _in reality.''

Sakura sighed. She wished she could get _her _Sasuke to talk as freely as this one seemed to.

She then smacked herself. She had to get out of here!

Sakura opened her mouth to ask something, but 'Sasuke' beat her to the punch.

''I don't know how to get you out of here. Since I'm not actually in complete control of this jutsu, I can't release it. Only Kamiko or myself in _reality_ can.''

Sakura slumped in her sitting position. Once again she was just a useless burden to her team.

'Sasuke,' seeing her distress, racked his brain for an idea.

''Sakura-chan...'' Sakura turned to face him, looking defeated. ''I've got an idea...''

She immediatly brightened, ''Really!? What is-''

'Sasuke' smashed his lips against hers. She felt her chakra flare in surprise and excitement as she closed her eyes in bliss, a small blush dusting her cheeks. In the back of her mind she could feel 'Sasuke's' chakra flaring wildly around her.

She could feel herself drifting away as the pressure of Sasuke's lips started disappearing.

Before he was gone completely she heard 'Sasuke' say, ''You have _no idea _how long I wanted to do that...''

-

Kabuto smirked as he saw the Hokage fall backwards. Kamiko was positively his best creation...and that was barely twenty percent of her strength...

His smirk widened when he saw Orochimaru's look of astonishment from his vantage point. Now all they had to do was take him out.

-

Once Naruto had arrived Sasuke took off running as fast as he could back to the arena to help Sakura. He could only hope she was okay since she wasn't responding when he tried to communicate with her through telepathy.

He should have never left her alone with Kamiko and the Hokage.

-

Kamiko sighed and rolled her shoulders, glad that part of her task was over. Thrusting a kunai through the Hokage's heart definitely didn't sit well with her.

Now she only needed to get Orochimaru away from here.

-

Naruto sat back against the tree, watching as Gaara was carried away by his siblings.

He smiled when he heard him say, ''I'm sorry...''

* * *

A/N: Whew, that's finally done. I can honestly say that this is my favorite chapter of the story so far. But, I swear to gawd I didn't plan that kiss! It was totally spur of the moment! I'm also it's been so long since I've updated. There's no excuses for how long it took. I was just focusing alot on school and disregarding my story, and for that, I whole-heartedly apologize! Thank you to all the readers who haven't given up on me! I love you guys!

*Gives everybody cookies*

Anyway, my favorite part was, of course the kiss! *squeals!*

_**Subaki's Fav Part: **_

'Sasuke' smashed his lips against hers. She felt her chakra flare in surprise and excitement as she closed her eyes in bliss, a small blush dusting her cheeks. In the back of her mind she could feel 'Sasuke's' chakra flaring wildly around her.

She could feel herself drifting away as the pressure of Sasuke's lips started disappearing.

Before he was gone completely she heard 'Sasuke' say, ''You have _no idea _how long I wanted to do that...''

-

OMG! Hokage-sama is dead! What's next now that the Third was unable to take Orochimaru's arms!? Find out in chapter twelve of...

'WHAT CHANGES'

Review plz! You have no idea how much they make my day- No! MY WEEK! ^_^

Arigatou

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	12. Lovely Little Kamiko

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku in later chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I hate _you_, you hate _me_, let's get together and _kill Barney_! With a shotgun, _bang, bang_, Barney's on the floor. No more _stupid_ dinosaur!

**

* * *

**

_**Recap: **_

_'Sasuke' smashed his lips against hers. She felt her chakra flare in surprise and excitement as she closed her eyes in bliss, a small blush dusting her cheeks. In the back of her mind she could feel 'Sasuke's' chakra flaring wildly around her._

_She could feel herself drifting away as the pressure of Sasuke's lips started disappearing._

_Before he was gone completely she heard 'Sasuke' say, ''You have __no idea how long I wanted to do that...''_

_-_

_Kabuto smirked as he saw the Hokage fall backwards. Kamiko was positively his best creation...and that was barely twenty percent of her strength..._

_His smirk widened when he saw Orochimaru's look of astonishment from his vantage point. Now all they had to do was take him out._

_-_

_Once Naruto had arrived Sasuke took off running as fast as he could back to the arena to help Sakura. He could only hope she was okay since she wasn't responding when he tried to communicate with her through telepathy._

_He should have never left her alone with Kamiko and Orochimaru!  
_

_-_

_Kamiko sighed and rolled her shoulders, glad that part of her task was over. Thrusting a kunai through the Hokage's heart definitely didn't sit well with her._

_Now she only needed to get Orochimaru away from here._

_-_

_Naruto sat back against the tree, watching as Gaara was carried away by his siblings._

_He smiled when he heard him say, ''I'm sorry...''_

(A/N: For those of you who were confused about the kiss, _'Sasuke' _kissed Sakura in order to fluctuate her chakra by surprising her. He then did the same with his own. The combined power of both turned out to be enough to break he genjutsu. Plus...I guess he just wanted an excuse to make out with her. ^_^)_  
_

**What Changes...**

Chapter 12: Lovely Little Kamiko**  
**

How to describe the shock they all felt was impossible.

And when I say all...I mean _all_.

Everyone stared, leaf and sand shinobi alike, dead silent...

...as the Hokage rose from death...

-(Minutes Earlier)-

Sakura awoke to find herself propped up against the wall of the Hokage's booth in the chunin exam stadium. Immediately her had went to her mouth as a bright blush flashed across her face. That kiss...

A big smile broke out across her face. She kissed Sasuke! No wait-! Sasuke had kissed _her_! She could have squealed! (Excuse her fangirling)

...Wait...

Dammit! She forgot that wasn't really Sasuke. It was a doppelganger Sasuke had created for his genjutsu. But...it still had Sasuke's thoughts and feelings...so maybe that really _was _something Sasuke had been wanting to do.

She then abruptly stood up, cursing herself for forgetting about more important matters.

...And that's when she noticed Naruto standing next to her...

.....with a knowing smile on his face.

She jumped in surprise.

''Hey Sakura-chan...so I hear you were making out with Sasuke in a genjutsu...'' Naruto started, his smile widening.

Sakura's eyes widened, ''H-how did you-!?''

''You basically replayed the whole thing through our mind link...several times.'' He grimaced and then chuckled as he said the last part.

Sakura went as white as a sheet. She wasn't worried about Naruto knowing (he was her best friend after all) She was worried that she might have accidentally sent the image to _Sasuke_ as well.

Naruto, once again hearing her train of thought, said, ''No worries, Sakura-chan! I made sure that _both _our links were cut off from Sasuke.''

And _that _was when they saw Sasuke jump back over the wall on the other side of the stadium. He looked around before he spotted them. From their vantage point they could see he had his sharingan was activated and he looked furious.

It what must have been ten seconds flat Sasuke had Naruto slammed up against the wall, holding him by the collar of his jacket. Sakura looked ready to argue but Naruto sent her a look, telling her he could handle this.

''So...what's up, Teme?''

Sasuke's sharingan started spinning in his worry-induced furry. ''Why the fuck did you cut off the link!?''

The other two gave looks of sudden realization...and guilt.

Naruto, thinking fast, came up with, ''An enemy ninja was trying to read my mind, so I had to block it off...sorry to worry you.''

Sasuke could tell he was lying, but he didn't say anything. His sharingan stopped spinning as some of his fury left him, though it remained activated. If Naruto didn't want to tell him what really happened than it was probably for good reason. His grip loosened as he placed Naruto back on the ground.

He then turned to Sakura, waiting for her explanation.

''...I was under a genjutsu...so it wouldn't work.'' Sasuke didn't respond. But by how his fists clenched they could how angry and worried he'd been when he couldn't reach them. Normally, that wouldn't be such a cause for over-reaction, but with Orochimaru here...

Dammit! The Hokage! They forgot all about the Hokage!

All three snapped into attention, running out of the booth and jumping onto the roof of the stadium.

-

They stopped short when they reached the Hokage's lifeless body.

Sakura started crying silently next to them as she dropped to his side to check his vitals in disbelief.

Naruto also felt his eyes water at the sight, but stayed standing with Sasuke, staring regretfully at the Hokage's corpse.

_'We SUCK at this timetravel thing...' _Sasuke thought darkly to himself as he stared at the body. He felt sorrow for the man swell in his chest, but he refused to let it surface.

-

''Hi, Jiraiya-sama!'' A small, eleven year old girl wearing a black, high collared shirt and shorts called out. She had a baggy, hooded dark violet jacket on, with the hood covering up her hair. She also had on a black mask that covered up the bottom half of her face. She waved as she ran up to him.

Jiraiya, who had been sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars, promptly fell out, surprised at being caught doing his 'research.'

The little girl ran up to him and bent downwards slightly, cocking her head to the side. ''Are you alright, Jiraiya-sama?''

He grunted and sat up. He found himself staring into curious bright purple orbs. She seemed familiar, but other then her eyes, all of her recognizable features were covered by her clothing.

Seeing his look of confusion, the girl giggled and straightened up, holding her hand out for the sannin. He got up by himself though, doubting that such a small girl could have pulled him up.

''I'm surprised you don't remember me, Jiraiya-sama!'' The girl gave off something that just screamed 'cute.' It was then that he recognized her.

''Ah! Lovely little Kamiko! How could I have possibly forgotten such an adorable little girl! And what lovely eyes you have too!'' The last time he'd seen her, she'd been wearing sunglasses. Kamiko seemed to smile under the mask.

''Uhm...I was wondering...do you think I could barrow your binoculars? Please?'' The look she gave him was so precious he was unable to refuse.

-

She pulled the mask down so it was around her neck and picked up the newly acquired binoculars. She was currently sitting in a tree only a few meters away from the chunin exam stadium. She looked through the binoculars at the roof of the stadium. She could see the Hokage's lifeless body surrounded by fellow leaf village ninja. In the middle of it were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Kamiko almost rolled her eyes at the sight. Not that she could really blame them, since they thought he was really dead after all.

She reached into her back pouch and pulled out more of the purple powder she'd thrown onto the Hokage at the beginning of the battle. This powder, of her own creation (with a little insight from Kabuto) was able to wrap itself around every cell in the body. Once it does that it stays active for about an hour. From the moment the powder is used any damage a cell takes is instantly repaired. But, if the person died when the cells were harmed, the cells can be repaired but the person cannot come back to life unless a special type of chakra is added to the powder.

In this case, that special type of chakra would be Kamiko's.

She quickly dusted her hands with the powder and made a hand sign. ''Chakra Supplication,'' she muttered softly.

She then picked up the binoculars to see if it was successful. She wasn't sure because the powder was still in the experimental stage...

-

How to describe the shock they all felt was impossible.

And when I say all...I mean _all_.

Everyone stared, leaf and sand shinobi alike, dead silent...

...as the Hokage rose from death...

Sakura stared wide-eyed, not believing what she was seeing. In front of her, the Hokage coughed slightly as he sat up and rubbed his shouldn't be possible. His heart had been basically split in half, yet the man sat up as if just waking up from a nap.

Naruto and Sasuke gave similar reactions, though Naruto's was more noticeable. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

The leaf and sand shinobi still in the stadium on the battle field also stared in surprise.

Sarutobi(sp?), finally noticed everyone staring at him as if they'd just seen a ghost. (A/N: pun intended) ''What's the matter?'' He asked looking around at everyone as they gave him shocked, confused, and relieved looks.

Naruto was the first to break the silence, ''OLD MAN! YOUR ALIVE!'' With that he rushed to him and tackled him in a hug. He quickly let go and gave the Hokage a wide smile. It was then that the Hokage remembered what happened. He recalled a flash of purple before a kunai knife was shoved into his chest.

''What happened to Orochimaru?'' He asked. Out of th corner of his eye he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's eyes widen and give expectant looks to the rest of the leaf ninja.

''He got away,'' Kakashi muttered, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere and walking up to stand next to Sasuke. He saw Sakura give a look of disappointment while Naruto's became that of determination. Sasuke, however, kept a stoic mask on.

Kakashi, in a rare moment of affection, placed his hand upon the boys head. Sasuke blinked, as if coming out of a trace, and only glanced at his sensei before turning away and letting out a guilty sigh. He made no move to move the hand from his head, though.

-

''YOWCH!'' Naruto shouted as the hammer he was using came in contact with his thumb. He was currently on a ladder, fixing the side of a house that got wrecked during the invasion.

''Hn, dobe,'' Sasuke muttered, smirking up at Naruto, holding a jar of nails for the blonde.

Sakura was with the Hokage, wanting to make sure that he was perfectly healthy. Kakashi was supposed to be helping them fix the house, but left, saying he'd by them ramen if they did it by themselves.

''Oh, shutup and give me another nail.''

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the blonde and Naruto promptly fell off the ladder. He sat up and pointed at Sasuke with a shocked/horrified expression on his face. ''You-y-you-!''

Sasuke stared at him with a confused expression. ''I _what_?''

''Y-you...you stuck your tongue out at me! You've never...acted your age before and did something immature like that!''

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, ''Well, maybe you and Sakura are starting to rub off on me,'' he suggested.

Naruto gave him a skeptical look before getting up and cheering that Sasuke wasn't as emo anymore. Sasuke glared and smacked him upside the head, saying he wasn't emo.

''Not _anymore _you're not!'' That earned Naruto another smack upside the head.

-

Sakura was checking over the Hokage one more time, just to be sure he was really okay.

''Sakura?'' She looked up when he called her name, ''Do you think I'm getting old?''

She sweatdropped, not knowing how to respectfully answer that question. Seeing her blank look, Sarutobi chuckled and quickly clarified.

''I mean, do you think it's time I start looking for a replacement Hokage?'' Sakura smiled softly. _'Maybe things WILL work out better this time around'_

-

As Team seven was walking towards Ichiraku they were stopped when a figure walked in front of them. Naruto instantly recognized the person as Kamiko, covered up with the jacket, mask, and sunglasses once again. But by the looks on the others faces, they didn't recognize her since they'd never seen her this way.

Kamiko closed the distance between herself and Naruto and handed the boy a note, cocking her head to the side as she waited for him to take it. When he did Kamiko patted his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of purple petals, never saying a word.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion, waiting for him to explain. Naruto glanced at the note. Soon a wide, toothy smile broke across his face.

_Dear Naruto-kun, _

_YOUR WELCOME! _

_-Kamiko the Awesome One!_

_PS: Hope to be seeing you guys around. Also, I was serious about the pranking thing. Maybe you can teach me some new ones next time I see you! _

_(I wanna use them on Sasu, he's such a jerk)_

Naruto laughed at the end of the short letter.

Naruto bent down and picked up one of the purple petals Kamiko left behind. ''Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what kind of flower petal is this?''

Kakashi took a good look at the petal in Naruto's hand. Curious, Sakura and Sasuke also peered over to look at it. ''It seems to be the petal of a purple crocus. Crocuses are very delicate flowers and in some cultures its considered to be God's Flower.''

Naruto smiled at the irony. Looking at the note one last time he pocketed it and the petal.

''Thanks, Kamiko-chan...'' He muttered under his breath. His teammates gave him weird looks as he continued on with his stride.

-

Jiraiya waited patiently until the sun went down.

He just had to face it...

...He's never getting his binoculars back....

-

She sighed as she jumped from tree to tree. She didn't really have anywhere to go now.

**''Kamiko!? Where are you!?'' **

She huffed as she tore the earpiece away from her ear**. **

**''Kamiko!? Kamiko! You're going to be in so-'' **She smiled sadly as she dropped the earpiece onto the branch she was standing on and stepped on it, crushing it under her weight.

She continued on her way until she spotted three familiar figures in the distance. She took hold of her blank headband and gazed lazily at it. She wondered what it would look like with a gourd insignia on it...

* * *

A/N: Well, I think that was pretty good, ne? I know it was short but...it was just a way to end the chunin exam saga! It felt like an ending to the story though. But, no worries! I intend on either ending this somewhere after the Idate Morino saga and then making a sequel starting in shippuden, or just continuing on to shippuden in this story. What do you guys think?

Anyway, my favorite part was the short little exchange between Naruto and Sasuke. I thought it was a really good best friend/brotherly moment!

_**Subaki's Fav Part: **_

''Oh, shutup and give me another nail.''

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the blonde and Naruto promptly fell off the ladder. He sat up and pointed at Sasuke with a shcoked/horrified expression on his face. ''You-y-you-!''

Sasuke stared at him with a confused expression. ''I _what_?''

''Y-you...you stuck your tongue out at me! You've never...acted your age before and did something immature like that!''

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, ''Well, maybe you and Sakura are starting to rub off on me,'' he suggested.

Naruto gave him a skeptical look before getting up and cheering that Sasuke wasn't as emo anymore. Sasuke glared and smacked him upside the head, saying he wasn't emo.

''Not _anymore _you're not!'' That earned Naruto another smack upside the head.

-

Gaara: You...killed...**PORKINS!!!!!**

I don't know either...

So....Orochick(ha) seems to have escaped, the Hokage is still alive and is thinking about a replacement, Sasuke seems to be in pretty good spirits for now, Naruto knows that it was Kamiko who saved the Hokage, and Kamiko...forgot to give Jiraiya back his binoculars...

What's next to come for our heroes!?

...Seriously...I forget...what's next after the chunin exams but before they go looking for Tsunade?

Look forward to another chapter of...

'WHAT CHANGES'

Review plz! I needs mah daily dose of moh-tee-vay-shun! ^_^

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo

(PS: Do you guys remember what happened in the first chapter? Hope so! I don't know about you, but I think Kyuubi's been a little quiet. Time to bring him back in!)


	13. Forgetfulness

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku in later chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...  
**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: This part of the series is a little fuzzy for me. For instance, I can't remember for the life of me what Itachi and Kisame were talking about in that tea shop, so I'll just improvise. **WARNING! **The ending sucks. Don't lie to me, I know it does...T_T)

**What Changes...**

Chapter 13: Forgetfulness

''So...we're searching for that nine-tails brat, huh?''

Itachi only gave a small nod of confirmation.

They came across a guard who had only just noticed their presence as they proceeded to walk past him.

''Hey! Stop right-!'' Kisame smacked him upside the head and he fell unconscious.

Itachi only shook his head at Kisame's brutality, otherwise ignoring the display.

(Ha!)

-**NARUTO-**

On this bright, sunny day our courageous heroes who have faced some of the greatest evils and hardships in all the shinobi nations-

-are playing tag...

''Dammit, Naruto! How the hell did you get so fast!?'' Sakura shouted/asked, her arm stretched out trying to tag him as she chased him around. Naruto just laughed as he touched home base (a giant tree in the middle of the training grounds) where Sasuke was leaning against the tree lazily, waiting for him.

Sakura panted heavily as she stood infront of them. Kakashi dropped down from the tree, his orange book in hand.

''Okay, so here's the score. Sakura's in third, having reached base five times. Sasuke's second, having reached base six times, and Naruto's first, having reached base ten times. So that means Naruto wins and gets to take a break and eat lunch while you two go on with our new exercise.''

Naruto jumped up and down in victory while Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a horrified expression slowly crossing his face. ''Shit! I forgot I'm supposed to meet Pervy Sage in five minutes!'' He then immediately took off running, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. ''Bye guys! See you in a week!''

The three of them stared blankly at the spot where Naruto once stood, only just processing what he'd said.

-**NARUTO**-

He'd been laying there for roughly around three months. Nobody seemed to notice him since he was so small and dark colored. Three months was a long time to be unconscious. How he'd managed to survive without food this long was a mystery in itself. His tired eyes opened slowly, looking blearily around the dark alleyway he was currently laying in. His tiny stomach gave a loud grumble.

At first this had scared him, for he had never felt such a sensation before. But after feeling the emptiness inside him, he realized that his body must require sustenance.

Standing shakily on small, rarely used legs, he slowly made his way out from between the two buildings. He had to squint as the unexpected sunlight hit his face. Red eyes scanned the large crowd of villagers walking briskly by him, his small size making him go unnoticed. His stomach growled again and he almost let out a small whine at the pain.

He spotted a food stall with freshly cooked ramen and quickly dodged around people, making his way over.

His nose suddenly crashed into somebody's leg and his eyes watered at the impact. He shook his head somewhat to get rid of the pain. That was when he suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground and staring straight into curious onyx eyes.

''Where did you come from, ne?'' His eyes widened as he recognized the boy currently holding him at eye level. Naruto's friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

-**NARUTO**-

Naruto was all smiles and laughs as he and Jiraiya were discussing Naruto's training and the like. But on the inside, he was preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation. He knew Sakura and Sasuke had forgotten but he didn't. He planned on handling this himself so Sasuke wouldn't get hurt this time.

If Sasuke could take him, Naruto was sure he could as well. Plus, he had the perverted sannin as back up if needed.

-**NARUTO**-

Sakura waved goodbye to Ino as she headed out the Yamanaka flower shop, a bundle of flowers in her hands. With all the craziness going on she had yet to visit Lee in the hospital and she knew how bad he must be feeling. She would heal him herself for she had perfected the procedure a while ago but that amount of medical knowledge in a genin might lead to suspicion.

Until Naruto went out to get Tsunade Sakura would just have to do with keeping a close eye on the green beast. As she continued her walk towards the hospital she wondered where Sasuke had gone to.

He'd walked with her to the flower shop but when she came back out he was nowhere in sight. She shrugged her shoulders, figuring he'd just gotten bored and went to go train or something. It was then that she thought back on the kiss she'd shared with Sasuke's illusion/recording of himself.

The way that _illusion Sasuke _put it made it seem like Sasuke wouldn't be aware of what happened until he decided to use the genjutsu again. That was to bad...but she could at least say that she kissed a doppelganger of Sasuke's right? She hoped that he decided to use the jutsu soon because...

...she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him about it...

......But Naruto might...

-**NARUTO**-

As the animal in his hands stared at him with something akin to shock, Sasuke took this time to study the creature. It seemed to be a baby fox, only a few months old at best; though it kind of resembled a kitten. It's fur was a russet, burgundy, rust type of color. It had a long tail somewhat fluffy tail that was currently swishing back and forth, showing that something about Sasuke intrigued it. Sasuke thought that was a bit strange because last time he checked that was something that dogs did.

The fox was very small with long whiskers and piercing red eyes, reminding Sasuke of Naruto's Kyuubi. Sasuke's musings were interrupted when a grumbling sound came from the fox's tummy, followed by a small, baby-like whine that the animal had unsuccessfully tried to stifle.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, ''Oh, you must be hungry...'' He looked around at the various shops and stalls. ''I don't know what baby fox's are supposed to eat,'' he muttered to himself, wondering what he should feed the little guy since he was obviously starving and he wasn't about to leave him on his own. ''Maybe Sakura-chan would know...'' He set off towards the hospital to find his pink-haired teammate, carrying the small bundle in his arms. It seemed to cuddle up to him before falling asleep. Sasuke glanced at it before quickening his pace.

-**NARUTO**-

Sakura placed the flowers into the vase full of water beside the bed. Lee smiled at her kindly, ''Thankyou for visiting me, Sakura-chan. I really appreciate it.''

Sasuke was just walking into the room as Sakura smiled brightly at Lee. ''Oh it's no problem, Lee! I was happy to-''

''Oh, my beautiful cherry blossom! So considerate of others!''

_'I'll kill him...' _Sasuke thought, right eyebrow twitching. The small fox yawned and stretched somewhat in his arms as it awoke, causing the other two to look in his direction.

''Aww! How KAWAII!!!!!'' Sakura shouted in glee, rushing over to look at the baby fox in her crush's arms.

''Ah, hello Sasuke-san! Care for a little sparing match?'' Lee asked, a determined smile on his face. Sasuke stared at him as if he were crazy, glancing at the broken leg. Lee noticed his gaze and said reassuringly, (psychotically) ''Oh, do not worry! It is only a scratch!'' He smiled widely and Sasuke was momentarily blinded.

''Ah, Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you,'' he muttered to the girl who was still squealing over the fox in his arms. Said fox looked at her with a confused yet amused expression.

''Sure thing, Sasuke-kun! I'll come visit you later, Lee!''

''Goodbye my beautiful che-oof!'' For some reason he was just hit upside the head with his chart that was at the base of his bed while Sakura's back was turned.

Sasuke walked out stoically as if nothing happened but the the small fox was chuckling slightly.

''So what is it, Sasuke-kun, and where did you find him?'' She asked, smiling at the cute little fox who was staring back at her as if she were entertaining.

''I found him in the center of the village and he's starving. Do you know what baby fox's are supposed to eat?''

Sakura put her index finger to her cheek and thought about it for a moment, ''How old is it?''

''A few months.''

''What gender?'' Sasuke looked momentarily horrified. Sakura rolled her eyes and took the fox from his arms and unceremoniously flipped it over. The fox growled in displeasure and started squirming in her grasp. ''Awww! It's a boy!'' She shouted, hugging the fox to her chest. The fox squirmed a little, but less than before now that it's private parts weren't on display.

''So, what do we feed him?''

''Babies need milk, Sasuke-kun,'' she replied, handing the small animal back to Sasuke. The fox seemed to sniff at being called a baby. ''There's a pet store a couple blocks away. There should be milk that's safe for baby animals there.''

The fox once again made an indignant sound at being called a baby before moving to get comfortable in Sasuke's arms and closing it's eyes.

''Aww! I think he likes you, Sasuke-kun!'' The little fox open one eye lazily and glared at Sakura before huffing and turning away.

Sasuke glanced at the animal skeptically, ''...I don't think so. I think he thinks I'm just some big pillow or something...''

_'Right you are, kid'_

_-_**NARUTO**-_  
_

Kakashi leaned against the side of the tea shop where two suspicious cloaked figures sat as he tried to read his book.

_'Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is about them but...'_

He sighed and snapped his book shut when he saw Asuma and Kurenai headed his couldn't explain it...but he had the feeling he'd experienced this moment of doubt and worry before...

-**NARUTO**-

''I'll be back in a little while! I have some research to take care of!'' Jiraiya shouted as he closed the door behind him. Naruto sighed and went to lay down on he bed, staring at the ceiling. They'd be there soon, probably in only a couple hours.

His eyes narrowed and he smirked.

He'd be ready for them.

-**NARUTO**-

(Park)

His stomach growled and he let out a whine in pain despite trying to hide it, but still kept turning his head away. He was not going to degrade himself by drinking _milk _out of a _bottle_...

He watched as the Uchiha stood off to the side, looking on as the pinkette tried to do the impossible and feed the stubborn fox.

''Oh, c'mon sweety. Aren't you hungry?'' He was most definitely hungry but he still wasn't about to give in to her pleas, no matter how painful the stomach pains were. ''I'm sorry, I'd give you something else, but you are too young to be able to digest solid foods right now.''

He understood her logic as he grudgingly admitted to himself that he _was _stuck in a baby like state for the time being and his body was too small to take in solids.

He turned his head back to the nozzle and opened his mouth slightly in defeat. Sakura smiled and stuck the tip of the bottle into the fox's mouth, allowing him to suck up the milk. Once he got a rhythm going he closed his eyes and relaxed.

''I think you should keep him!'' Sakura suddenly suggested, still looking at the cute little animal in her lap.

''Why me? Why don't you keep him?''

''You found him, and he likes you!''

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly, ''No he doesn't; he just likes it when I carry him. Besides, he's letting _you_ feed him.''

Sakura only sighed as she held the bottle in the fox's mouth. She thought it might do Sasuke's some good if he were to keep the fox. She _knew _he liked the fox and the fox was obviously comfortable with him. Since the bottle was half empty she took it out of the fox's mouth. She knew that you shouldn't eat or drink alot when you've gone so long without food.

The fox seemed to huff in displeasure but soon got over it and decided on simply staring at her and Sasuke, curiously. But then the fox's eyes widened and it jumped out of Sakura's arms and started running towards the village gates.

Sakura gasped in surprise before she and Sasuke started running after the stray animal.

-**NARUTO**-

There was a knock at the door and Naruto immediately tensed. He made a clone to go answer the door.

''We have come for you...Naruto Uzumaki,'' he heard Itachi mutter. He swung down from the ceiling with a kunai and launched himself at Itachi, but was quickly caught by the arm and thrown into the hallway. The shark-like guy chuckled.

He might have to rethink his strategy.

...Oh wait...he didn't have one.

-**NARUTO**-

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten! How could he have been so stupid!? _He _was the one who'd sent them back in time and he didn't think about the possibility that he would be cast out of the boy's body by side effect.

He raced through the streets of Konoha, nearing the front gates. He ran right out and started heading for the neighboring village. He could hear the girls shouts for him to stop but he kept going. He looked back to see see the Uchiha scowling as he spead up, an angry look on his face.

He tried to run faster but he was small, weak, young, and slow, making him no match for the ninja. But as the Uchiha reached him and scooped him up in his arms, the Uchiha kept running.

The girl was keeping a steady pace about ten feet behind them. ''Sasuke-kun!? Where are you going?''

Sasuke stopped and waited for her to catch up. He walked in front of her and knelt down, motioning for her to get on his back. She obliged quickly and they took off again.

Sasuke ran at top speed, the trees seeming to be blurs to him. ''Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked, straddling his back with her hands resting on his shoulders.

Sasuke tightened his arms somewhat around the small fox to control his anger and replied, ''To get Naruto before he does something stupid.''

''But he's with Jiraiya-san, isn't he? Why would he need our help?''

The fox in his arms tensed.

''He's going to try and fight my brother by himself.'' If that wasn't reason enough to be angry, he was also worried about Kakashi. Since he'd forgotten about Itachi infiltrating the village, he couldn't protect or warn Kakashi. What good was coming back in time if it only made things worse? He wasn't going to tell Sakura about Kakashi though. She would immediately decide to run back to Kakashi and heal him without thinking clearly.

While Kakashi was unconscious, he was still alive. But if Naruto gets kidnapped they may only have a few days to save him.

As they just made it into the village the fox started to squirm violently in his arms so he eventually lost his grip and dropped him.

The fox looked at Sasuke and motioned to a certain direction, indicating he wanted Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke let Sakura off his back and followed after the fox who took off running to Naruto's hotel.

Sasuke wasn't about to question this either...

-**NARUTO**-

Naruto glared up at the blue-skinned Akatsuki member who was twice his current size. Kisame wasn't letting him get anywhere _near _the traitorous Uchiha.

He jumped when a small baby fox came running around the corner, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. He recognized the fox's chakra instantly, though for some reason it was severely weakened.

_'Kyuubi!?' _Naruto asked himself, staring at the small animal, _'What the-'_

''You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing!?'' Sasuke shouted, glaring at his best friend.

''Saving your ass, that's what!''

''Your the one who needs saving!''

''Look, I can handle-''

''This is my fight, Naruto. You know that!''

''But me and Sakura can help!''

''I don't need any help!''

Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, and Kyuubi looked back and forth between them.

Suddenly, there was a big explosion as smoke filled the air, effectively blinding all non-sharingan users.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was good. I kinda got writers block towards the end which is why the end is kinda crappy. But honestly, I thought baby Kyuubi was sooo adorable! How he got that way should be thoroughly explained in the next chapter.

Anyway, my favorite part was the when Sasuke through the clipboard at Lee!

**_Subaki's Fav. Part:_**

''Oh, my beautiful cherry blossom! So considerate of others!''

_'I'll kill him...' _Sasuke thought, right eyebrow twitching. The small fox yawned and stretched somewhat in his arms as it awoke, causing the other two to look in his direction.

''Aww! How KAWAII!!!!!'' Sakura shouted in glee, rushing over to look at the baby fox in her crush's arms.

''Ah, hello Sasuke-san! Care for a little sparing match?'' Lee asked, a determined smile on his face. Sasuke stared at him as if he were crazy, glancing at the broken leg. Lee noticed his gaze and said reassuringly, (psychotically) ''Oh, do not worry! It is only a scratch!'' He smiled widely and Sasuke was momentarily blinded.

''Ah, Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you,'' he muttered to the girl who was still squealing over the fox in his arms. Said fox looked at her with a confused yet amused expression.

''Sure thing, Sasuke-kun! I'll come visit you later, Lee!''

''Goodbye my beautiful che-oof!'' For some reason he was just hit upside the head with his chart that was at the base of his bed while Sakura's back was turned.

Sasuke walked out stoically as if nothing happened but the the small fox was chuckling slightly.

* * *

Okay, so Weasel-chan is here, Kyuubi is still alive, though turned into a normal baby fox with only one tail, and Naruto and Sasuke are childishly bickering just like in the good old days! Find out what happens next in...

'WHAT CHANGES!'

Review plz! I needs mah daily dose of moh-tee-vay-shun! ^_^

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Subaki no Yumo


	14. Suspicions

Summary: During Naruto and Sakura's final climatic battle against Sasuke something happens to send the three of them back in time. Naruto wants to use this chance to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura wants to rekindle the bonds they used to share. But what does Sasuke want? Team7bonding with SasuSaku in later chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ...Huh...  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_Naruto glared up at the blue-skinned Akatsuki member who was twice his current size. Kisame wasn't letting him get anywhere near the traitorous Uchiha._

_He jumped when a small baby fox came running around the corner, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. He recognized the fox's chakra instantly, though for some reason it was severely weakened._

_'Kyuubi!' Naruto asked himself, staring at the small animal, 'What the-'_

_''You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing!'' Sasuke shouted, glaring at his best friend._

_''Saving your ass, that's what!''_

_''Your the one who needs saving!''_

_''Look, I can handle-''_

_''This is my fight, Naruto. You know that!''_

_''But me and Sakura can help!''_

_''I don't need any help!''_

_Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, and Kyuubi looked back and forth between them._

_Suddenly, there was a big explosion as smoke filled the air, effectively blinding all non-sharingan users._

**What Changes...**

Chapter 14: Suspicions

As the thick white smoke cleared team seven's eyes widened in disbelief. In the midst of it stood Kakashi with his ninja dog Pakkun on his head. Pakkun, however, quickly 'poofed' away when it was apparent they'd reached their destination.

''Ka-Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura exclaimed. He stood infront of the three of them, taking a protective stance.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, eyes never leaving the two S-classed criminals.

Sakura looked over to her teammates, hoping they would have an answer for their teacher's sudden appearance. The two boys stood practically gaping in disbelief. ''We...we're fine,'' she finally muttered when she realized the two boys weren't going to speak.

''Good. I've seen what the three of you can do. I want you to take Kisame while I handle Itachi.''

Naruto and Sasuke snapped back to attention while Sakura gave him a confused look, muddling over his choice of words. Sasuke looked ready to protest Kakashi's orders but someone else beat him to it.

''Are you insane?'' Naruto asked incredulously, glaring at the older Uchiha across the hallway. ''We can't leave you to fight Itachi by yourself!''

Kakashi reached a hand up and removed his headband from its place over his left eye. ''I'll be fine,'' he replied stonily, ''However, I gave you all an order. Follow it.'' That seemed to be the end of the discussion; none of the kids were happy with this new development.

Kyuubi, who was behind them, wisely stayed silent, hoping to be forgotten. Slowly, he backed away from what was sure to be an ugly fight and hid behind the corner. He knew he was extremely vulnerable -and pretty much useless- in his current state. He would be no help to Naruto. If the Akatsuki got their hands on him they were all screwed.

Itachi, who'd been listening quietly -if not impatiently- to team seven's small argument, merely narrowed his eyes at Kakashi when the copy-nin got into a fighting stance.

Kakashi immediately rushed toward Itachi, his right eye shut tightly and his left blazing red with determination. Itachi quickly took out a kunai, one hand holding the handle and the other pressing it's palm against the back, ready to shove it into Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi stopped two feet from him and brought his arm up, blocking the attack with the metal plate on the back of his fingerless gloves. Not wasting time, Kakashi immediately attempted to send a kick to Itachi's side.

Itachi's body deformed into a flock of crows, of which gathered and reformed into the Uchiha behind the jonin sensei. He immediately sent his own kick at Kakashi's unprotected flank, causing him to jerk forward in a half-second-too-late dodge. He tumbled forward a few feet before regaining his balance. Itachi started to flash through handsigns as Kakashi's eyes widened.

''Katon...Goukakyuu no Jutsu,'' was Kakashi's only warning before a large amount of fire rushed toward him. He managed to use Kawarimi at the last second.

Kakashi let out a puff of breath to belay his agitation at his situation.

''I grow tired of these games.'' The sound of his voice caused Kakashi to look up at the Uchiha's face. He froze, realizing he'd been caught. He was under paralysis and therefore could not look away as Itachi prepared to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**

* * *

**

Kisame gave them a mocking smile, ''Hmph. As always, I get the left overs while Itachi chows down on the main course.'' He said this in a way that implied he was going to enjoy ripping their little bodies into pieces.

Naruto snorted disdainfully. Kisame focused on him.

''Something funny, brat?''

Naruto smirked, ''Yeah. The fact that you seriously believe you can take any one of us on.''

Sasuke, who'd had enough talking already, quickly dashed at Kisame. He sent a perfectly aimed kick at the shark-like ninja's ribs, only for it to be blocked by Kisame's big ass sword. Sasuke back flipped out of harm's way as the man attempted to make a swipe at him, allowing Naruto to rush in. Kisame changed direction and swung at Naruto. The hit connected and resulted in a burst of smoke, revealing Naruto to have been a shadow clone.

From behind him Naruto tried to do a spin kick which Kisame ducked. As his head was down, Sakura charged in and hit him with an uppercut using her chakra-enhanced strength. Kisame only dissolved into water.

The Akatsuki member reappeared behind Sasuke and managed to nick him with his giant sword before Sasuke could fully move out the way. Sasuke grunted as some of his chakra was ripped from his body.

Team seven jumped back a good ten feet from Itachi's partner to regroup.

Resting the sword against his shoulder, Kisame smirked, ''Well, what do you know? You brats aren't half bad.''

Naruto glared, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. _'So how should we go about this, exactly?'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing their enemy. The odds were definitely in their favor, with it being three on one. However, they knew next to nothing about Kisame's strengths and weaknesses since none of them had ever engaged in a full out fight against the Akatsuki member. The only thing they _did _know about him was that his sword cuts chakra. _'I'm not sure...' _

Sasuke said nothing_, _glancing down the hallway to see how their sensei was faring against his brother. His eyes widened.

''KAKASHI-SENSEI!'' He shouted in alarm, running off without a second thought. Thus, leaving Naruto and Sakura to deal with Kisame who was preventing them from following.

Kakashi stared, unable to do anything else, as Sasuke slid in front of him and glared defiantly into Itachi's eyes.

Which...may not have been very smart...

The dizzy sensation of falling suddenly came over Sasuke.

As quickly as it began it ended and Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of a clan complex during the afternoon. The place gave off an air of unsuspecting arrogance that Sasuke didn't like. It was bustling with people going around and completing their daily errands. He didn't miss the Uchiha clan insignias on everyone's clothing.

Sasuke worried his lip and looked at his hands. Small. Like a little kid's. He must be seven or eight right now. He really should have thought this whole thing out more clearly before just jumping in front of Kakashi.

And suddenly, someone was standing next to him, looking just like he had at age thirteen. Sasuke let out a surprised breath when he felt a hand place itself in his unruly black locks.

''Sasuke? What are you doing back so early? Shouldn't you be at the Academy?''

_'This is different...' _Was Sasuke's first thought.

''Sasuke?''

''I have a stomach ache,'' he replied unwillingly. Why did he say that? He wasn't even _thinking _that.

His brother gave him a sympathetic smile, ''Alright. I'll take you home.'' Sasuke was then pulled through the throngs of dead family members toward his murder sight of a house. Why was he letting himself be dragged? He knew this wasn't real and he knew what would happen. But he had absolutely no control over his body.

Itachi paused in his stride, making it so Sasuke almost bumped into his back.

''Wha-?'' A piercing scream rang throughout the compound and Sasuke knew it would only go downhill from there. He peered around Itachi's lithe frame to see a seemingly faceless man with blood spurting like a fountain from his shoulder. The man fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, surrounded by the red life-giving liquid.

Just like that, everyone started to spout blood from random wounds before falling out and dying.

_'It's the m-ma-!' _Sasuke immediately tried to pull his wrist free from Itachi's hold. The older Uchiha slowly turned to face him, Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in his eyes. Sasuke tried to take a step back as the scene changed around him. Now he was alone in the main room of his house.

His mother appeared, walking forward with her arms outstretched and an inviting smile on her lovely face. And for a moment Sasuke forgot it was an illusion. His mom was there; alive and smiling that smile that was reserved for him alone.

Only for a moment.

In reality, Naruto scowled and cursed under his breath as he pushed Kisame away from him. He ran toward the immobilized Sasuke; Sakura only two steps behind.

They each grabbed an arm as Naruto waved a hand infront of the young Uchiha's face.

''Idiot. That's not going to work,'' Sakura mumbled as she stared into Sasuke's blank face.

Naruto nodded seriously as he took a step away from his friend and faced his sensei, ''Right. First things first.'' He pressed to fingers to Kakashi's arm and pumped a small amount of chakra into his system. Just enough to break the paralysis. Kakashi visibly stiffened as he regained movement of his limbs once again.

''Thank you, Naruto. Now we need-''

''If you don't mind, Sensei,'' Naruto interrupted, ''We've got the situation handled from here. But it would really help if you could distract Kisame and watch our backs. Itachi won't move while he's using the Mangekyo unless necessary because he needs to concentrate.''

Kakashi was unsure if he should be leaving them to deal with Itachi. Kisame was one thing but Itachi...

''Trust us,'' Naruto said simply. Sakura sent him a small smile, meant to reassure.

Kakashi, feeling like shit right now, nodded solemnly and prepared to engage the other S-classed ninja in battle.

Naruto turned to Sakura, sending her a silent signal; the kind that comes from years of close friendship in the worst conditions. She nodded minutely. Naruto once again took hold of Sasuke's unmoving arm and formed the appropriate handsign with his free hand. Sakura immediately followed his example. They connected their hands to complete the process.

There was a brief wave of dizziness before the two of them found themselves in an excellent replica of the Uchiha compound, currently littered with dead bodies. A number of them still oozing blood.

''So where should we start?''

Naruto shrugged, ''We could try the house...'' What they came across when they got there was the most fascinating scene they'd ever witnessed.

A young Sasuke, approximately seven, was clutching onto the front of a woman's dress tightly, his face buried in her apron.

_'He looks so kawaii.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head as they hid behind the doorway. One of the downsides of being able to listen to his friends' thoughts.

And then there was an earth shattering scream that shook them at their very core. It made both Naruto and Sakura jump and look back into the room. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Naruto growled and walked through the doorway, failing to notice the change his body had suddenly undergone.

Sakura, however, wasn't so blind. She watched as Naruto suddenly got shorter. His hair was now a little less unruly and his clothes had changed to that of a simple baggy white T-shirt and black shorts. She lifted her eyes back to Sasuke. His mouth was open in an attempt to scream but he couldn't seem to manage the sound. His mother lay in a heap on the floor, bleeding from her stomach. It was only a moment ago that she was embracing him.

Sakura rushed in too, feeling the changes that overcame her body as well. Naruto knelt down infront of Sasuke, who was sitting brokenly on the floor, and tried to ignore the corpse of his friend's mother behind him. Sasuke was utterly dead to the world, mouth still parted open. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and let his head rest on the boy's chest.

Sakura came barely a moment after, not missing a beat as she wrapped her little arms around her love's shoulders and pulled his head to her chest. Sasuke's mouth closed, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings as he felt Sakura's hand smooth down his hair in a soothing manner and Naruto arms squeeze his torso. He glanced down at Naruto, who managed a cheeky smile despite their situation. He raised his head a bit so he could see Sakura's face. She smiled too, though her's was more calming while Naruto's was more assuring.

''No matter what happens you can always count on us, Teme,'' Naruto mumbled into his stomach.

''We'll always be there when you need us, Sasuke-kun.''

''It's the promise of a lifetime,'' they said in unison. With glossy eyes and a knot in his throat Sasuke nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

The three of them collapsed to the ground, panting and exhausted as if they'd just ran laps around the village with Gai and Lee. They looked like a broken bunch, hugging as if they were each others lifeline.

Kakashi was utterly lost on what was going on. What happened while they were in Itachi's illusion?

He was forced to turn away from his students to parry a blow from Kisame's sword. He was already weakened and Sasuke seemed like he would be out for the remainder of the fight. Naruto and Sakura probably couldn't do much right now either; they appeared to be suffering from chakra exhaustion.

On the plus side, Itachi was also weakened -and scowling angrily, much to Kakashi's brief amusement. Still though, Kisame was better off than him, so he was at a disadvantage.

Suddenly, for the second time today, the hallway was filled with a burst of smoke, signaling someone's arrival. The smoke managed to separate Kakashi and his team from the two Akatsuki members.

''You guys look like you could use a little help!'' Came a familiar, booming voice. Out of the mess came Jiraiya, a young woman with dark hair draped over his shoulder like a rag doll. Kakashi gave him a deadpanned stare, making Jiraiya sweatdrop.

The next few minutes consisted of Jiraiya using a jutsu to transform the hallway into the inside of a toad's stomach, resulting in the two Akatsuki members' retreat.

When all was said and done Jiraiya made his way over to Kakashi, who was standing over his team of genin.

''So, what's wrong with them?'' He'd noticed the way they were all huddled together. Especially the Uchiha, who currently bore a resemblance to a lifeless doll.

Sasuke was just staring blankly at the ground.

The sigh Kakashi let out was long and loaded with confusion. ''I hardly ever know anymore,'' was his melancholy reply.

The trip back to Konoha was filled with telepathic conversation.

_'Care to tell me what exactly happened to you? And where you've been all this time?_'

From inside his jacket, Kyuubi shifted uncomfortably. _'A defect I'd long forgotten about.'_

Naruto glanced to his left when he felt a tug on his side. Sasuke was walking next to him, one hand holding loosely to his orange sleeve. The other was being held by Sakura on the Uchiha's other side.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were a few paces behind them, conversing silently.

_'Who are you talking to?' _The Uchiha was staring unfocused at the ground, but Naruto knew he'd spoken.

_'Kyuubi. He's been transformed into a baby fox and he's hiding from Kakashi and Ero-sannin in my jacket.'_

_'Oh...so the fox was him. That explains his aversion to bottles...'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _'Bottles? Like, baby bottles?'_

_'He was starving, so Sakura-'_

_'SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!' _Kyuubi was twitching inside his jacket, much to Naruto's amusement.

_'They BOTTLE fed you?'_

_'BE QUIET! I can't eat solid food!' _Kyuubi was now fuming in embarrassment. Naruto was having a good laugh right now.

For the first time in the last forty minutes Sasuke glanced up and turned to Naruto with his brow furrowed, _'I can hear him. Why can I hear him?'_

Naruto paused in his mental hysterical laughter and sent his friend a confused glance, _'You can?'_

_'I thought I did. He just told you to be quiet.' _

Naruto blinked before smirking, _'Cool. Do you think Sakura can hear him too?'_

Both boys glanced at their pink-haired teammate, who'd been silent all this time. The kunoichi was staring up at the slowly darkening sky, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

_'I guess we'll ask her about it later.' _

Sasuke nodded.

Behind them, Kakashi was quietly expressing his concerns about his team to Jiraiya.

''What exactly about them is suspicious to you?'' The Toad Sage had seen a few subtle hints from Naruto during their month of training that the kid was not a normal genin. He was hoping that whatever Kakashi had to add would prove his thoughts.

''Sometimes they act twelve, but other times they act like war hardened adults. I saw the three of them kill a mafia boss/business man named Gato without batting an eye.''

''Wait, Gato? Of Gato Transport? I heard that he'd been killed but...by your genin?''

''Yes. They treated it like it was a game. Kicked him around like a kids ball before throwing him off a half finished bridge. They were so passive about it, like they'd been killing all their lives.''

Jiraiya's face took on a thoughtful expression.

''Not only that, they keep secrets. I confronted them about it once and they _knocked me out_. Thought I'd by some idiotic story about puberty.''

''What about knowing things they shouldn't?'' Jiraiya suddenly questioned.

''What do you mean? Like what?''

Sighing contemplatively, Jiraiya replied, ''During the time I trained Naruto, I took him out of the village because he begged me to. As we traveled from place to place he walked beside me, never faltering a step.''

Kakashi sent him a questioning glance, ''What's odd about that?''

Jiraiya's look hardened, ''Naruto has supposedly only ever been out of the village _once_, during your mission to wave he told me about. But he _knew _where we were going, even though it was nowhere near Wave country.''

Kakashi's one eye widened briefly, ''So he's had to have been out of the village before then.''

Jiraiya nodded, ''Which means Sasuke and Sakura have probably been out of the village more than once as well, if the three of them are as close as they appear to be right now.'' He gestured to the three genin ahead of them holding onto each other for support. None of them were aware of the conversation being held behind them, too focused on their own thoughts.

''Not to mention,'' Jiraiya continued, ''I saw Naruto sneak a little russet fox into his jacket. Now why would he need to _sneak_ it if it was just any old fox?''

Kakashi froze for a split second, ''You don't think it's...?''

Jiraiya nodded seriously. ''We're going to have to get to the bottom of these three kids. We'll wait until we reach the village. Then we'll confront them.''

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. ''OMFG! SHE'S NOT DEAD!'' Yeah, I'm sorry you guys. I know it's been...what, eight months since I updated _anything_?**

**I had the story done. I mean it, everything was done, typed, ready to be posted. Even started on the possible sequel. Then...my computer breaks. When I get it working again, everything's lost. So I'm basically like, ''Well fuck. I did all that typing and planning and now I've got to do it all over again? It'll never be as good as the original.'' Then I read over this story and realized how terrible it was. Nothing was _happening_. Nothing was _changing_. That's the fun part of timetravel fics! Change! This is called 'What _Changes' for Gawd's sake! _It was basically just following canon, which is _boring_, dammit! Yeah, it was funny/ridiculous, but still not exciting!  
**

**So now, I've got new plans for this. I may even rewrite the beginning chapters -though not enough that it won't go with the rest of the story. So from this chapter on things are going to change. The changes may not be too _significant _until after the Idate arc, but this story is definitely going in a whole new direction. Unfortunately, since I'm doing this from scratch, updates may not be too often. But they won't be eight months in between. I'm sure of that.**

**Also, I need a beta. One who can help with grammar, spelling, etc, but also with action scenes and the flow of the story. If anyone's interested or you know somebody who's good just tell me and I'll look you/them up. Please and thank you! ^_^**

* * *

**Alright then! It's a new deal for team seven! New adventures are sure to be ahead now that Kakashi and Jiraiya's suspicions are reaching their peak! See how the three of them handle the pressure in Chapter fifteen!**

**Review Please! I'd really like to know what you guys thought of the fight scene and characterization. **

**Ja!**

**Subaki no Yumo  
**

_''So why exactly is there a miniature version of the Kyuubi hiding in your jacket?'' Naruto blanched. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kyuubi froze. _


	15. Dealing

_**Recap:**_

_Kakashi's one eye widened briefly, ''So he's had to have been out of the village before then.''_

_Jiraiya nodded, ''Which means Sasuke and Sakura have probably been out of the village more than once as well, if the three of them are as close as they appear to be right now.'' He gestured to the three genin ahead of them holding onto each other for support. None of them were aware of the conversation being held behind them, too focused on their own thoughts._

_''Not to mention,'' Jiraiya continued, ''I saw Naruto sneak a little russet fox into his jacket. Now why would he need to sneak it if it was just any old fox?''_

_Kakashi froze for a split second, ''You don't think it's...?''_

_Jiraiya nodded seriously. ''We're going to have to get to the bottom of these three kids. We'll wait until we reach the village. Then we'll confront them.''_

**What Changes...**

Chapter 15: Dealing

The sun had set by the time they made it back to Konoha. Kakashi waved to them cheerfully before leaving to report what happened to the Hokage. Jiraiya left soon after that, leaving the three worn out genin alone.

In unspoken agreement, the three of them made their way to Naruto's house. None of them really wanted to be alone right now.

Once there, they all plopped down onto Naruto's worn out couch. Seconds later, Kyuubi scrambled out from underneath Naruto's jacket. Sakura would have jumped in surprise but she simply didn't have the energy for it. Instead she settled on asking, ''What was the little fox doing in your jacket, Naruto?''

Naruto looked briefly down at the fox, who was shaking out it's fur. It truly resembled a dog more than a fox in behavior if you asked him. Though it _looked_ sort of like a cat.

''That's Kyuubi. He was transformed into a baby by some freak accident. He's the one who sent us back here.''

Sakura nodded tiredly, ''I thought I heard his voice right before we came here...Hey!'' She suddenly perked up, ''So I bottle fed _Kyuubi_? So cute!''

''Shut up!''

Sakura and Naruto froze and even Sasuke, who had been half asleep in between them, looked up in surprise.

They all stared at Kyuubi, who shifted infront of them uncomfortably.

''What? You all know I can talk!''

Then all three genin -yes, even Sasuke- burst out laughing. Loud and hysterical.

Kyuubi growled at being made fun of, ''What? What is it?''

Gasping, Naruto replied, ''Your voice! It's all high and squeaky! Like a BABY!'' He immediately went into another fit of laughter.

Kyuubi's eyes widened, ''My...voice...?'' Now that he was paying attention to it, his voice _was_ much higher. Embarrassingly higher. He hadn't noticed before because this was the first time he'd spoken aloud.

Their laughter did not die down for several minutes, during which Kyuubi silently fumed and vowed to speak aloud as little as possible until he found a way to get his voice back to normal.

Soon the laughter was replaced with heavy breathing as the genin struggled to catch their breath.

Kyuubi's stomach suddenly grumbled.

All three, having the same thought, _'Bottles!' _broke out into heaps of laughter again. Kyuubi turned a bright red and glared at all of them before walking away. He would not sit and be the subject of their jokes.

Still on the couch, each member of team seven was smiling after having had such a good laugh. They'd needed that after all they'd been through lately. But Sakura soon became concerned, seeing that Kyuubi had disappeared.

''Where did Kyuubi go? Maybe we shouldn't have laughed at him.'' Sasuke shrugged and let his head fall onto her shoulder. Now that the hilarity had died down, he was extremely worn out. Naruto also looked ready to crash.

Naruto sighed and stood up from his comfortable seat on the couch. ''He's in the kitchen pacing. Probably trying to figure out how he's going to eat without one of us to help him.''

Sakura nodded and made herself more comfortable on the couch.

''Hey, don't fall asleep there. My bed's big enough for us to fit. That couch is way too old to sleep on. Wake up Teme and drag him over to the bed too. I'll feed the fox.''

Sakura yawned sleepily, ''Okay...''

Naruto strode into the kitchen and found Kyuubi glaring at the refrigerator. He turned back to the living room, ''Hey, Sakura? Do you have anymore of the milk you fed Kyuubi? I don't have any food for animals!''

The pinkette paused in her attempt to get Sasuke to stand up and reached into her pouch. She pulled out a packet and an empty bottle before tossing them to Naruto, ''Mix the stuff with water.'' She turned back to the boy who was leaning on her and smacked him upside the head, ''And you wake up. The bed is _not _that far away_.''_

Naruto proceeded to make Kyuubi's food, somewhat disgusted that you could get milk from a powder by adding water to it. Kyuubi glared up at him.

_'I'm not eating that.' _

Naruto didn't even glance at him, ''Why not? You're hungry.''

_'I'm not going to let you **feed** me.'_

''You let Sakura feed you. Why can't I?''

Kyuubi bristled in embarrassment, _'I didn't **let **her! She force fed me!'_

Naruto shook his head and screwed the top on the bottle and shook it up. He then turned to Kyuubi, who was looking stubbornly at the wall. Naruto snatched him up_, _much to the demon fox's surprise, and took him back to the couch and held him down on his lap.

''So what's to stop _me _from force feeding you?''

_'You wouldn't! Let me go!'_

Naruto held the bottle menacingly over the fox's mouth, ''Open up, Kyuu!''

'Kyuu' immediately clamped his mouth shut and shook his head wildly, _'Don't you dare, you brat!'_

Naruto snorted, ''Who are you calling brat? You're the baby who can't eat solid foods.''

Kyuubi glared at him, ''You little! I'll-'' He was cut off when Naruto shoved the bottle into his mouth and in between his teeth. He started squeezing the milk into the fox's mouth. Not too fast that he would choke, but too fast to comfortably swallow.

After nearly suffocating, Kyuubi relented and started to pull from the bottle, glaring at the grinning Naruto all the while.

* * *

When nobody spoke, Sasuke impatiently broke the silence, ''For what reason did you have us come here if you're not going to say anything?''

''We're waiting for Jiraiya,'' Kakashi replied as he flipped to the next page in his book. It was a limited addition.

Sasuke crossed his arms and grunted silently where he lay in between his teammates on the ground, underneath the tree Kakashi was perched in.

All three of them were currently on edge. Or four, if you counted the dozing Kyuubi in Naruto's jacket.

Kakashi never called meetings like this, and he was definitely never on time for them. Next to him, Naruto was twitching anxiously as he leaned against the tree. He didn't remember this happening in their previous time line, so it must have been something they influenced by their actions.

Naruto figured there were a few specific possibilities.

His best guess was that this was about Itachi. They _did_ just escape the Mangekyou Sharingan without much of a scratch yesterday.

_'What if it's about the Akatsuki in general? Perhaps they want to warn us of the danger of the organization since we're all officially involved now. Jiraiya is spying on them at this time,' _Sakura suggested.

Naruto gave a barely perceptible nod, _'Possible. But not incredibly likely. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't discuss S-class criminals with rookie genin. They would only tell me, if they were going to say anything at all, because they're after me. Plus, unless Ero-sannin told him about it, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't know anything about the Akatsuki.' _

Sakura nodded and started thinking about other possibilities.

_'What about you, teme? Any theories.'_

From his spot in between them on his back, Sasuke glared up at their sensei, who either didn't notice or was pretending not to. _'We've been stepping on egg shells with Kakashi-sensei since day one. He's not stupid; he must know something's up.'_

Naruto turned to him, _'You think he's going to confront us about what's going on.' _It wasn't a question, but Sasuke answered anyway.

_'Yes.' _

Sakura looked uncomfortably around the suddenly tense area before looking back to her teammates.

_'I purpose we tell him then.'_

Sakura and Sasuke whipped their heads at Naruto incredulously.

Kakashi glanced down at the sudden movement.

_'I think we should. Ero-sannin too. The old pervert would be a big help in this, along with Kakashi-sensei. I'm tired of of lying to him, but it's your decision. I won't say anything unless we all agree.'_

Sasuke and Sakura glanced warily in each others direction. Sakura's look hardened, _'Alright. I don't want to lie anymore either. On the tactical side, it will be much easier to operate with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya's help covering our tracks.'_

They turned to Sasuke, who furrowed his brow and looked away. He knew they were right, but if they told them, they'd have to tell them _everything_. He just wasn't sure he'd still be welcome here once they knew the truth, _'Fine. Go ahead.'_

Naruto ans Sakura shared a concerned glance, _'You sure, Teme? if you don't want us to say something, we won't.'_

He knew that, but that was because they were good friends. The best there ever were. But he also knew they hated lying to Kakashi -he did too- so he wouldn't hold them back any longer.

Sasuke shook his head briskly, _'I'll deal with it. It will make everything easier if they know. I can handle being hated.'_ He actually hadn't meant to say that last part to them. They wouldn't take that well.

Naruto stared at him angrily while Sakura bit her lip, afraid they were about to fight and wondering if she should interfere. Naruto stood up and glared down at his best friend -Kyuubi clutched onto the inside of his jacket for dear life. Sasuke sat up and glared right back at him.

_'So you think so little of Kakashi-sensei?' _Sasuke winced as if struck. That was a low blow. Naruto knew how much he looked up to the jonin.

_'Kakashi-sensei is not that judgmental. He never hated you for your choices. He was only disappointed in you.' _

Sasuke chewed on his lip and looked away. To him that was just as bad.

After hearing that last thought, Naruto's look softened, _'Kakashi-sensei will understand.'_

Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Sometimes boys just needed to yell at each other. She was still learning this.

It was when Naruto sat back down that they all suddenly became hyper aware of Jiraiya's presence, just before the sage appeared in the tree they surrounded next to Kakashi, who lazily waved a hand in greeting before putting his book away.

''Let's get right down to business, ''Jiraiya said, jumping down from his perch and landing in front of them. Kakashi opted to stay where he was for now.

The three genin sat alert infront of the sannin.

_'They don't pay this much attention to me when I speak,'_ Kakashi thought dejectedly.

''Why is there a miniature version of the Kyuubi hiding in your jacket?'' Jiraiya stared directly at his blonde pupil. Naruto blanched. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kyuubi froze.

Kakashi frowned,_ 'He sure doesn't like to beat around the bush.'_ The genin were silent; probably more out of shock than refusal to answer.

Jiraiya's form loomed over Naruto as he raised an eyebrow at the boy's now vibrating jacket.

''What do you plan to do with him?'' Sasuke was actually the one who asked the question, but the inquiry was clearly reflected in Naruto's wary sapphire orbs.

Kakashi wondered why they would be protective of the Kyuubi. Not only did the fox attempt to destroy the village, it _was _a demon. It should be able to take care of itself. Or was that the reason? The fox was defenseless? In which case, why would they care?

Jiraiya's face was blank when he answered, ''Nothing unless necessary. I just want to see it. I also want to check Naruto's seal.''

Trusting the sannin, Naruto nodded and unzipped his jacket to reveal a twitching baby fox. It's little claws were firmly attached to the boy's shirt as it glared at the older man.

Naruto pried the fox from his person -earning several growls and quite a few holes in said shirt- before handing him to Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage stood observing the desperately struggling fox he had at an arms length to keep from being scratched. He looked back to the uncomfortable genin who were all watching Kyuubi with concern, ''So, who wants to explain to me why the Kyuubi no Kitsune seems to have lost several years of life and is not sealed inside of Naruto? Not to mention he's clearly powerless?'' As an after thought he added, ''Otherwise I'm sure he would've mauled me by now.''

Kyuubi huffed and went still, clearly offended.

Naruto grinned in a way that could only be described as fox-like, ''Kyuu wouldn't hurt anybody. He's a big softy nowadays.''

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kyuubi himself all raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. Sakura chose to stay silent. She herself had witnessed the few times Kyuubi had saved the day. However, Kyuubi could also be vindictive and malevolent, so she wouldn't go so far as to call him a _softy_.

Naruto frowned at their skepticism, ''No really! You wouldn't believe how many times he's saved my life in the past.''

Jiraiya stared intently at the diminutive kitsune. The fox squirmed uncomfortably in his grip at being studied.

''Can Kyuubi speak?'' Kakashi suddenly implored. Jiraiya noticed that he'd said _Kyuubi_ instead of _the Kyuubi. _He hoped the jonin wasn't completely buying into this.

''Yes,'' Sakura answered this time. ''But he's embarrassed of his new voice, so he tries not to.''

After some brief contemplation, Jiraiya sighed, tossing the little fox to Sasuke (he was closer), who fumbled to catch the writhing animal. Kyuubi hissed angrily at the Toad Sage for tossing him around.

As Jiraiya bent down to look at Naruto's seal, Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked telepathically, _'Should we tell him now? They may be more inclined to believe us now, since it would help explain Kyuubi's current size deficiency.' _

Sasuke grunted quickly in assent, to busy trying to keep a grip on the writhing fox, who was hissing and clawing angrily in the Sannin's direction to form a worded answer.

As for mentioned Sannin stood back up to his full height and took a step back from Naruto, eying the blonde contemplatively.

''Is there something wrong with his seal?'' Kakashi asked when Jiraiya kept silent for a few minutes.

''Yes and no,'' he replied slowly, ''The seal is weakened but it's still intact and active. For all intents and purposes it's working _fine_. So what I want to know is why, exactly, Kyuubi _isn't_ sealed.''

Naruto zipped his jacket back up, smiling sheepishly, ''We're going to tell you now, right?'' He looked to his teammates. Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled. ''Okay, first things first. Can anyone overhear us?''

''No. I had a feeling this would be top secret information and made sure we were out of anyone's earshot.'' Kakashi replied immediately, surprising the genin with his thoroughness.

Naruto grinned, ''Good! This is a triple S-class secret. You can't tell anyone without consulting us. Do you agree to this?''

''Sure,'' Kakashi agreed without hesitation.

Jiraiya nodded, regarding them suspiciously. ''As long as it won't bring any danger to the village.''

Sasuke flinched notably, glancing at Naruto. The blonde didn't look at him, sending him a thumbs up instead.

Sakura decided she would start, ''How about we start with what you would _like _to know?''

''Wow about...who are you?'' It was meant to be a general question. What about themselves were they hiding.

_'I'll explain it_.'

Neither of them objected, so Naruto took a deep breath and began, ''My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your apprentice and have traveled around with you for years. Before this happened I was in training to be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Sakura Haruno is Tsunade's apprentice and has surpassed her in medical prowess and physical strength. She's Konoha's top medic and probably the top kunoichi in our village. Sasuke Uchiha was the former apprentice of Orochimaru before killing the snake some months ago. His position is hard to explain.''

Kakashi stared contemplatively, while Jiraiya snorted in disbelief.

''You expect me to believe that? There's no way a rookie genin could take down Orochimaru. Tsunade hasn't set foot in this village for years. You and I have only traveled to _one_ town. And there's no way the Third could possibly be considering you for Hokage. And Rokudaime? We haven't even gotten the Godaime yet. Tell me how any of this could be possible.''

''We're from the future,'' Naruto replied simply. Kakashi nodded, as if expecting it. Jiraiya's mouth fell open.

* * *

**A/N: This one felt like a filler. The original chapter fifteen was going to be much longer, but i split it into two so I could get this out today (I was already pretty late) **

**I must admit, I've lost a bit of interest in this story, but I'm going to keep writing it. I'm determined to get this one to the end, which may be soon. There may be another ten chapters or so until the end. But because of my lack of interest there may be no sequel like I planned.  
**

Someone pointed out that I forgot to put my favorite part last chapter. It was when they were walking back to the village and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi were bickering.

For this chapter my favorite part was when Naruto fed Kyuu-chan! There's going to be alot of Kyuubi being babied in this story. ^_^U

**_Subaki's Fav. Part:_**

_'I'm not eating that.' _

_Naruto didn't even glance at him, ''Why not? You're hungry.''_

_'I'm not going to let you **feed** me.'_

_''You let Sakura feed you. Why can't I?''_

_Kyuubi bristled in embarrassment, 'I didn't **let **her! She force fed me!'_

_Naruto shook his head and screwed the top on the bottle and shook it up. He then turned to Kyuubi, who was looking stubbornly at the wall. Naruto snatched him up, much to the demon fox's surprise, and took him back to the couch and held him down on his lap._

_''So what's to stop me from force feeding you?''_

_'You wouldn't! Let me go!'_

_Naruto held the bottle menacingly over the fox's mouth, ''Open up, Kyuu!''_

_'Kyuu' immediately clamped his mouth shut and shook his head wildly, 'Don't you dare, you brat!'_

_Naruto snorted, ''Who are you calling brat? You're the baby who can't eat solid foods.''_

_Kyuubi glared at him, ''You little! I'll-'' He was cut off when Naruto shoved the bottle into his mouth and in between his teeth. He started squeezing the milk into the fox's mouth. Not too fast that he would choke, but too fast to comfortably swallow._

_After nearly suffocating, Kyuubi relented and started to pull from the bottle, glaring at the grinning Naruto all the while._

* * *

**Er...I think I may have left it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry guys. But anyway, the secrets out! What happens now? Catch all the action and more in Chapter 16 of...!  
**

**'WHAT CHANGES!'**

**Review plz! I needs mah daily dose of moh-tee-vay-shun! ^_^**

**Arigatou!**

**Ja ne!**

**Subaki no Yumo**

_Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and turned away. He didn't want to hear Kakashi say he was disappointed in him.  
_


	16. Announcement

I'm considering rewriting this story completely. It's not so much that I don't like it, but over the past year I have many new ideas I would like to incorporate that simply wouldn't work out if I just continued where I left off.

If I rewrite this story, here are some of the changes that will be made:

-Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke aren't going to be the only ones who've traveled back to the past. There is now one more person.

-The point in time they travel back to will _not_ be their graduation

-The time travel will be intentional, rather than the freak accident it was here

-The age they are before they travel back in time will change

-The circumstances of their friendship will be adjusted

-The tone of the story will change; I consider the original to be humorous with splashes of angst, but the new one will hold much more drama. There will still be humor of course, but the main plot is very serious

-If there are pairings at all, SasuSaku will no longer be one (I still like them, but I lean more towards NaruSasu these days. However, the latter will not take place either). The reason is because the story will relate to canon more closely than it did here -once I get up to date on it- and since SasuSaku is now pretty far out of the realm of possibility, I just don't want to write it.

-Kamiko, if she remains in the story at all, will not be a clone of Sasuke (so far I have written her in, but I'm considering pulling her out because I know many readers despise OC's. It all depends on if I decide her part is important enough to overlook some of the readers wants and instead focus on what will make the story come together). Either way, she is only a supporting character, and therefore shouldn't bother people much.

-At the time of this story's creation I hadn't yet learned that the Kyuubi's name was Kurama, so that will change, obviously.

-Kurama's circumstances will be a little different, but I don't think anyone will be disappointed.

-All other changes will be the effects of Team Seven (and the mystery person) as they cause ripples throughout time. Some will be tiny, some will be major.

So, what I would like to ask all of you wonderful readers who have not abandoned me despite my absence of about a year and a half, is would you prefer I replace this story entirely with the new one, or post the new _What Changes _as a separate story? I know some people really like this, while others would prefer that I just continue the plot in general.

I have posted a poll on this, so you may either vote on it or leave your vote in a review. I will make a decision based on your opinions. If nobody votes, I'll assume no one cares either way and make my own decision.

ETA on this story's arrival is December 31, the five year anniversary since I joined this website.


End file.
